Out of the Ordinary
by nerdydarkcupcake
Summary: Thanks to three girls Pippin loves pizza, Aragorn and Legolas are engrossed with the Twilight saga, fangirls attack at the mall, orcs fight at a children's museum, Palantírs are broken and more. Oh yeah, they're pulled into Middle Earth, too. Yup, chaos ensues. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1 Uninvited Guests

**Author's Note:**

**Yellow! This is thou one and only Coralyn-y! If you don't know who I am and this is your first time reading one of my stories then that's okay! Actually, that's freaking awesome =D Did I mention I'm on a sugar rush? Eh, whatever :P  
><strong>

**_We're in Middle Earth!_ fans:**

**I am sad to say this is not related to mine and Abby's adventures at all. This is totally different plot-wise, character-wise, and grammar-wise. You will see the different writing style that I used but the dialogue is still kinda the same. Is that a good thing? I don't know, you tell me. Plus maybe you'll like this story too! Hopefully... O.o  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not, under any circumstances, own _The Lord of the Rings_. I only own Sophie and Kitty and my friend, Katie, owns Moon.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1. Uninvited Guests<em>

***Third person POV***

A book-worm of a sixteen year-old frowned at her friends and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Her black haired friend with purple highlights in the passenger seat was laughing with tears welling up in her eyes while clutching her stomach. Her other very short friend in the back seat was trying not to wet herself while shrieking with laughter.

She finally was fed up. "That wasn't even that funny, you two!" she all but shouted. "All that happened is that old lady flipped us off because we cut her."

"Kitty, she looked like she was going to explode with that look on her face. Right, Moon?" the curly haired said, through fits of laughter.

Moon nodded and finally stopped laughing. She sat up and elbowed Kitty with a smile. "It's not your fault that the old hag was there." She paused and giggled. "It happens to everyone. Like me and Sophie–"

"It's Sophie and I," Kitty corrected.

"Nerd," Moon muttered.

"Hey!" Kitty cried.

"So we were going to Wally World and this dude who looks like Sourman tries to pull in front of me. So I went and cut him off and he cursed at me." Sophie giggled.

"I know what he was saying, it was something like, "Stupid blonde!" and then he started to cuss." Kitty snickered.

Sophie frowned and leaned forward. "This is taking forever," she whined.

"That's because today's Black Friday," Moon sighed while looking out the window. "I really wish that we didn't have to return those movies today. It took forever to get out of town."

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Kitty said, shutting the car off. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head towards her friends. "Who left the door open?"

"What?" Moon asked, her wide eyes.

All girls looked over to the two giant double-doors that sat on top of the front porch leading into Kitty's mansion of a house. Sure enough the left door was wide open, the right door was cracked, and the rug was all messed up.

"I swore I locked the door. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have locked it!" Sophie groaned.

"Maybe whoever went in there has left and is gone. C'mon, let's go in, I'm not staying here in the car all day." Kitty said slowly.

***Sophie's POV***

I was the last one out of the car and the slowest to walk up to Kit-Kit's house. Moon was the bravest of us all and led the way, Kitty followed behind her looking around like a killer was out here on the loose, and I was focused on the door.

I wonder who would brake in and steal Kitty's family's stuff. Her mom died when she was little and her dad, Mr. Walter, owns a real-estate business and I think he's an agent so they're really rich. I know they have a lot of cool stuff, but who got in the house, how, and why?

The Walters live outside of town and you have to take country roads to get to their house. The driveway is also very long and there's trees covering the view from the house. After you get past that there's a giant fence that has a special code or that intercom thing you talk into. Then the driveway keeps going on and it winds its way around the house which is really cool.

You would really have to have a purpose to come to the house. It's not like you can go for a road-trip and go up to the house and go steal something.

"Stop daydreaming, Sophie!" Moon hissed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Stay behind Kitty and scream if you see someone or something."

"I'm not stupid," I muttered.

We walked around the bottom floor and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing was stolen or broken; it was just how we left it. There's three floors though not including the basement or attic and I doubt they'll go up/down there.

We went up the stairs and checked all the rooms.

Except Kitty's hang-out room. It has all her favorite books, movies, music, games, and that stuff in there. There are at least two or three laptops, a flat screen TV, and a few desktop computers in there. It's the biggest room in the house which is funny and weird.

Moon put up a hand to signal to stop and put her ear against the door. Her eyes widened, not a good sign. "People are in there!" she whispered.

Kitty was shocked and I was terrified. I didn't mean this to happen! Now there are people in Kitty's house that could be dangerous. Please, please, let them forgive me.

"I'm going in," Moon whispered.

"You can't!" Kitty cried. "They could be criminals for all we know!"

"On the count of three," Moon is saying as she's putting her hand on the knob. It seemed like it was in slow motion. "One… two… three!"

Moon yanked open the door and ran in. I darted after her and Kitty after me. The next thing I know I'm in between my bestest friends and nine guys are pointing various weapons at us. They look familiar but I can't put my finger on who they remind me of.

"Oh my God," Kitty whispered. "It can't be them…"

I raised an eyebrow and went, "Huh?"

Kitty ignored me and decided to talk to the guys. "Who are you and what do you want? Plus what are you doing in my house?" Kitty demanded.

The tallest of them with black hair spoke up. "Where are we and who are you?"

This is going to get no where if we play the question game. So I decided to get it settled right here and now. "I'm Sophia Clark, that's Katherine Walter, and Mona Ricci. You're at the Walter house that's right outside of Lebanon."

The men exchanged a look and the man with reddish-blonde hair spoke up this time. "You must be mistaken, young lady," he said, bewildered.

Kitty raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Tell us your names," she demanded.

The black haired man looked at Grandpa and he nodded. "I am Aragorn son of–" he started.

Kitty cut him off though. "No way," her eyes widened with shock and awe. "That can't be possible." Her voice was in between a mutter and a whisper.

One of the men children with light bronze hair nodded and said, "He really is Aragorn son of Arathorn, milady."

Kitty pointed to the child who looks like a man with big blue eyes. "Then he's Frodo son of Drogo, from the Shire…" Then she looked at the blonde dude with wide eyes. "Lego-"

Then Kitty fell over and fainted. She fell on the ground with a thud and everyone was silent for a fraction of a second. That was after the shock and surprise was forgotten and was replaced by anger.

"Kitty!" I cried. I knelt by her to check that she was still alive. "Thank God you're alive," I muttered out loud. Then I glared at the men with the hardest glare I could muster.

Moon wasn't happy, matter in fact, she was fuming. "Look what you did! Kitty's unconscious because of you guys! You could've given her a heart attack. What did she ever do to you, huh? Oh, yeah, that's right, NOTHING!" she shouted.

The old man put a hand up signaling for Moon to shut her mouth. "We did not mean to harm your friend. I can assure you that all we want to know is where we are and how we can get back to our destination." He said calmly.

Moon wasn't buying it and she was so mad that it's scary. "I don't care if you meant to harm her or not! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come in the first place. Now GET OUT!" she yelled the last part extra loud.

Why do these guys look familiar?

One's a really tall (like six foot eight or something!) elderly man with a gigantic beard. He's wearing weird gray robes and a big blue and pointy hat. He has a staff in one hand and the other's on the handle of his sword.

Next to him is a guy maybe six foot six and still's shorter than the old dude wearing all black. His eyes are also gray and his hair's to his shoulders and black and he has a beard. I forgot that he's pointing a sword at Moon who was still peeved off.

Right next to him was a hippy a few centimeters shorter than him with long, nearly white, blonde hair and has these really cool silver-blue eyes. He's wearing all green and pointing an arrow at me.

Gulp.

Then there's the guy who's maybe six foot two with reddish-blonde hair and has a circle shield by him. He has a sword trained on Moon and he's looking her over for any actions of sudden violence with dark gray eyes.

Then there's this really short guy with a giant red beard and he's wearing a helmet that covers most of his eyes along with his bushy eyebrows. He's fat and has a freaking axe pointed at me.

Double gulp.

Then there are four kids that look like adults with big and hairy feet. One has big blue eyes, another's fat, then there are two that could be twins but one has gray-blue eyes and light bronze-colored hair and the other has bright green eyes and darker bronze-colored hair.

Then it dawned on me. "Oh my God, it's really them," I whispered. I was still angry but now I'm in awe too. "The Fellowship of the Ring,"

Then everyone trained their weapons on me and was watching me alarmed, shocked, and hostile. Moon was looking them over and then she realized who they were too.

"We have to wake up Kitty," Moon said, breaking the tense silence. "She'll know what to do."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I asked, fake hurt in my voice.

"No, we just need Kitty for this." Moon replied.

Moon walked out of the room leaving me with the Fellowship. They were still staring at me making it very awkward and uncomforting on my part. I shifted and they moved their weapons along with my movements. You have to be kidding me.

"How do you know who we are?" 'Legolas' demanded.

What would Kitty say? Eh, I'll wing it. "'Cause you guys are characters from books and movies," I said slowly.

'Gandalf' smiled like he was relieved or something. "Since you know who we are maybe you could help us."

"Kitty," I nudged my unconscious friend. "Knows more than me and Moon," I shrugged. "I can probably help though. So… What's your problem?"

"Where are we and how can we get back to our camp?" Mr. Gandalf asked.

"Well, you're in another world, first. You're in Kitty's house which is right outside of Lebanon, Indiana of the United States on Earth. Your camp is back on Middle Earth and I have no clue how you can get back so you're kinda stuck here until we figure out a way."

Moon rushed in carrying a megaphone. This can't be good and this won't be good. Kitty is going to be so peeved that she's probably going to slap Moon who'll slap back and then we have a fight on our hands.

"YO, KITTY! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES 'CAUSE THERE'S BOZOS IN YOUR HOUSE!" Moon yelled into the megaphone.

Kitty woke up immediately and jumped to her feet faster than I thought possible. She grabbed the megaphone away from Moon and yelled in her face with the megaphone, "SHUT UP!"

Boromir cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but we have some questions to ask you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! This is a new way of writing for me so it may be a little sketchy. Y'all who've read my other story can see the GIGANTIC difference. <strong>

**Please, _please_, PLEASE review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 First Impressions

**Author's Note-**

**Hi everyone! I would love to give special thanks to Artemis Sherwood for reviewing. You're awesome, Arty! Oh yeah, update your PotC story too! Lol. Um, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one =)**

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own Sophie and Kitty because Moon belongs to my friend, Katie. _The Lord of the Rings_ is not mine, sadly =(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2. First Impressions<em>

***Gandalf's POV***

We had made camp just as dusk came and settled over the land. The hobbits were still eating and Aragorn and Boromir were setting up their sleeping places. Legolas had gone to scout the area and came back reporting there was nothing suspicious. Gimli and I were discussing about where our path lied and ended up arguing and Gimli had lost as always.

When the rest of the Fellowship was asleep I was taking watch with Legolas and when the stars were at their brightest something peculiar happened. The stars started to get brighter and brighter until they were too bright to look at.

"What is happening, Mithrandir?" Legolas asked quietly, so the others could not hear us.

What is happening?

Aragorn stirred and got a face full of the light from the stars. "What's happening?" he asked. He got up and came over to me still half asleep. "This has never happened before… Or has it?"

Then there was a bright flash and I landed on soft and wet grass. Groans and curses erupted beside me and I figured that the whole Fellowship must've fallen.

I stood up and saw that we were no longer at the camp. We were in the middle of what looked like a field. There were no crops and everything seemed wilted. Rain drops started to pour down and make everything muddy.

"Where are we?" Gimli demanded.

"Gandalf, do you know where we are?" Frodo asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not, Master Hobbit," I replied.

"Look! Maybe we can follow this path and come to a city and ask for help." Merry suggested.

There was a large and long path made of some black material in front of us with strange marks. A yellow line went down the middle separating it into two.

"We might as well try to find help." Boromir said slowly. "Gandalf?"

"Yes, yes, we follow the road," I agreed.

We walked along the road for a mile before we saw great pine trees that could provide as protection from the storm. We all went under the protection of the trees and Legolas saw something for his eyes lit up.

"A house!" he said.

We all looked over in his direction and indeed saw a house. The house deserved a better name for it was quite large and exquisite to be in the middle of nowhere. There was a fence that could easily be opened in front of it even if there's no orc in sight.

"Can we go in there and see if they'll give us shelter?" Pippin asked eagerly.

Aragorn looked at me and I nodded. "Let us go and see," he said.

We went over and I easily opened the gate with a small spell. We made our way to the house and Aragorn knocked on the door. A few minutes later he knocked again and still no one answered.

"It seems that nobody is here," Gimli grumbled.

Peregrin was crestfallen but wasn't about to give up. He went and yanked on the door and it swung open. His eyes widened and everyone gave him scolding looks.

"Well, it opened," he muttered.

"We might as well go in." Merry chimed in. "There's no use for shelter to be here and us travelers not to use it."

Slowly we made our way into the house and were shocked. The house had much more stuff than the average and some equipment I have never seen before. We all spread out and Merry and Pippin ran upstairs.

"Stop, you two!" Sam snapped.

"We just want to explore a bit before lunch!" Merry called down.

"Meriadoc and Peregrin, get down here at once!" I bellowed.

They did not come down but instead kept going up. Frodo and Sam followed after them and then the rest of us. We found them in a room full of realistic artwork on the walls, more strange devices, and various books.

"What is this place?" Legolas asked.

Then loud noise that sounded somewhat like music came blasting out of a giant box:

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop! **

**Oh, love's gonna get you down**

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop!**

**Oh, love's gonna get you down**

**Say love, say love,**

**Oh, love's gonna get you down**

**Say love, say love,**

**Oh, love's gonna get you down**

"What the devil is that?" Boromir exclaimed.

Sam was frantically pushing on a blue device that was making the large box turn different colors and shapes on one side of it. Finally he got it to stop making noises and the box turned black.

"What is that?" Sam breathed.

"Whatever it is; you broke it." Pippin replied, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Better get out of that habit otherwise you'll be as bad and me and Merry."

Sam looked horrified and shocked. "No! I won't let it be!"

Then the door opened and three girls ran in; one short, another being tall with strange dark hair with purple steaks, and the last was fairly average. We surrounded them with our weapons pointed at them. They looked shocked and surprised.

"Oh my God," the one that seemed average whispered. "It can't be them…" Then she spoke louder. "Who are you and what do you want? Plus what are you doing in my house?"

"Where are we and who are you?" Aragorn asked.

Then the short one chimed in. "I'm Sophia Clark, that's Katherine Walter with the curly hair, and Mona Ricci; the tall one. You're at the Walter house that's right outside of Lebanon."

We all looked at each other. I have never heard of this place in all my years and neither of names like theirs.

"You must be mistaken, milady," Boromir said bewildered.

Katherine arched an eyebrow. "Tell us your names," she demanded.

Aragorn gave me a questioning look as if to trust them and I nodded. "I am Aragorn son of–" he started.

Katherine cut him off very rudely. "No way," her eyes widened with shock and awe. "That can't be possible." Does she know of us?

Merry nodded and said, "He really is Aragorn son of Arathorn, milady."

Katherine pointed at Frodo. "Then he's Frodo son of Drogo, from the Shire…" Then she looked at Legolas with wider eyes. "Lego-"

Then the child fell over and fainted. She landed on the ground with a soft thud and everyone was silent. Then Mona and Sophia became very angry.

"Kitty!" Sophia cried in horror. She raced to Katherine's side and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're alive," she muttered. Then she glared at us with bitterness and anger burning in her eyes.

Mona was absolutely ridiculous however. "Look what you did! Kitty's unconscious because of you guys! You could've given her a heart attack. What did she ever do to you, huh? Oh, yeah, that's right, NOTHING!" she shouted.

I put my hand up to motion her to be quiet. "We did not mean to harm your friend. I can assure you that all we want to know is where we are and how we can get back to our destination." I explained.

Mona still wasn't happy or satisfied. "I don't care if you meant to harm her or not! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come in the first place. Now GET OUT!" she nearly screamed the last part.

Then a look of realization dawned on Sophia's face. "Oh my God, it's really them," she whispered, getting the same look on her face as Katherine's was. "The Fellowship of the Ring,"

Then the Fellowship besides I trained their weapons on Sophia. They became more hostile and suspicious then before. I knew the question they were all thinking:

_How do they know who we are?_

"We have to wake up Kitty," Mona muttered under her breath, breaking the tense silence. "She'll know what to do."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sophia whimpered.

"No, we just need Kitty for this." Mona replied.

Mona walked out of the room leaving us with Sophia. We all watched her and she became very fidgety and nervous. When she shifted and the Fellowship moved their weapons along with her movements.

"How do you know who we are?" Legolas demanded.

"'Cause you guys are characters from books and movies," she said slowly.

I smiled. This girl may be able to help us with our problem. "Since you know who we are maybe you could help us."

"Kitty," Sophia nudged Katherine, Kitty as she says, with her foot. "Knows more than me and Moon," she shrugged. "I can probably help though. So… What's your problem?"

"Where are we and how can we get back to our camp?" I asked.

"Well, you're in another world, first. You're in Kitty's house which is right outside of Lebanon, Indiana of the United States on Earth. Your camp is back on Middle Earth and I have no clue how you can get back so you're kinda stuck here until we figure out a way."

Mona ran into the room with a device that looked somewhat like a cone. On the side of it was written in bold print: "GO TEAM JACOB!". Then she put it up to Kitty's face and yelled into it.

"YO, KITTY! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES 'CAUSE THERE'S BOZOS IN YOUR HOUSE!" Mona yelled.

Kitty woke up immediately and jumped to her feet faster than I thought possible for a human girl. She grabbed the megaphone away from Mona and yelled in her face with the device, "SHUT UP!"

Boromir cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but we have some questions to ask you."

Kitty stared at Boromir in complete shock. "I thought I was hallucinating," she muttered.

"Well, you're not," Sophia said, still on the floor. "Mr. Gandalf and his friends have questions that need answering."

Mona fell back and onto a beanie chair. "Kitty, you handle it," she let out a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"From what?" Kitty asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"From laughing so hard," she replied.

Kitty rolled my eyes and turned back to us. "Well, what's your question?" she asked.

"How may we get back to The Pass of Caradhas?" Legolas asked.

"How can they get back to Middle Earth?" Sophia mused, to herself.

Kitty thought for a moment and went over to a shelf and grabbed a giant red hardback book. Then she grabbed a device and plopped down on a chair. Then she patted the seat next to her.

"Moon, come and help," she said sweetly.

"Why can't Soso do it?" Moon, or Mona, whined.

"Sophie broke my last computer so get your butt over here!" Kitty snapped.

Moon slowly got up and slowly trudged over with the beanbag chair. She grabbed the device and lights came onto the surface. "What do you want me to look up?"

"I want you to go on fanfiction and see the most often way people fall into Middle Earth." Kitty replied. "Sophie, you keep track," Then she grinned at us. "Make yourself comfortable because this may take twenty or so minutes."

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"Looking for any devices that might have caused this," Kitty answered.

There was the sound of clicking. "Book," Moon said.

Pen scribbled against paper. "Got it," Sophie chirped.

Clicks, "Movie,"

Scribbles, "Uh-huh,"

Clicks, "Computer,"

Scribbles, "Check,"

* * *

><p><strong>Special reward for whoever goes and names the song that Sam accidentally turned on! The hint is that it's on Just Dance 3, good luck. Katie, you don't count because you already have the reward. <strong>

**Please, _please_, PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Pippin Meets Pizza

**Author's Note:**

__Hi guys! Um, I didn't update a few days ago like how I wanted to because I lost my flash-drive. Alas, I found it a few minutes before =) I see no one knows the name of that song so I'll give you a new song to try and find out. Also my (Coralyn) b-day is on December 10th *wink wink*

**Disclaimer:**

I only own Sophie, Kitty, and Mr. Walter

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3. Pippin and Pizza<em>

***Kitty's POV***

So we finally had a list that wasn't that long or helpful. Sophie's sloppy handwriting said:

_Book_

_Movie_

_Computer_

_Death_

_Magic_

_Wishes_

_Plain out waking up_

"That's it?" I asked. "That's really all you found?" Then I frowned. "That won't help! I doubt rereading the books, rewatching the movies, going on the internet, waking up, and dying will help!"

"Especially dying," Sophie said, turning on the Wii. "What are we even going to do with them? Your daddy comes home 'round six-ish, which is only in twenty-something minutes."

I looked over at the Fellowship who was talking amongst themselves. They would look over at us every once in awhile then keep talking. Fanfictions never said that they could be this suspicious or boring!

"Don't ask me, I have no idea." Moon said, shrugging. Then she got up from her spot on the beanie bag and grabbed a Wii remote and turned it on. "Hey, who was playing the Wii?"

I noticed; err, Sam I guess looking over with his cheeks a light pink. How in the world can a hobbit play a video game?

"Not me," I answered slowly, scrolling through fanfiction. Then I scowled. "Why do girls die so much in fanfics?"

Yeah, I got weird looks from the Fellowship for saying that.

"What song do you want to do?" Sophie asked. "_Boom_… _Lollipop_… _Dynamite_…?"

"We haven't done E.T. since Wednesday, so why not?" Moon suggested.

Sophie clicked on it and then the music came on. They copied the person on the screen perfectly, of course. They absolutely love that game and have gotten the highest scores possible on each dance since they've played them so much.

I scowled at them then returned to my work muttering, "Making me do all the work… Brats… Death, death, movies, wish, wish, death, movies, books, death, death… and even more death…"

I let out a groan of frustration and shut my laptop off. I got up and went over to the Fellowship. They all looked at me and I started to feel very conscious. Ugh, stupid dude insecurity.

"Well, I found some good news and bad news." I stated.

"What's the good news?" I assumed Pippin asked.

"I found a whole bunch of possible ways how you can probably get to Middle Earth." I answered.

"The bad news?" Legolas inquired.

"I don't know how to get you back to Middle Earth and if any of the ways we looked up work. So in the meantime you're stuck here." I said quickly, like when I'm nervous. "Sorry,"

"It is not your fault," Gandalf reassured.

"You can stay here!" Sophie offered, from the hang-out room.

"Yeah, you can stay here," I said, nodding.

Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn were quick to oppose.

"We do not know if this place is safe," Legolas objected.

"How do we know if they'll try to harm us?" Boromir added.

"If they wanted to harm us then I am sure they would have done so sooner!" Gandalf snapped at them. Then he smiled at me. "We would be grateful to stay, Lady Katherine."

Sophie paused the game and came over to us snickering. "Did you call Kitty a lady?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Gandalf replied.

"None of the females present are ladies," Sophie said all matter-in-factly.

God, Sophie! Shut up! "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" I asked the Fellowship.

They all nodded and I led them out of the room. We went up a flight of stairs and to the two connecting guest rooms. There were two queen-sized beds in each along with dressers, mirrors, TVs, a great view, and own personal bathrooms. It was like a hotel except better… I might be a little biased.

"Here's one room and the other's through that door." I pointed to the connecting door. "My room's the one we passed with the light green and white doors and Moon's and Sophie's are on both sides of mine. Got it?"

They all nodded and Pippin piped up. "Can we have something to eat, please?"

"Pippin!" Merry hissed.

"Of course, Master Hobbit," I said with a smile. "Follow me to the kitchen on the bottom floor and you will get a giant sized pizza slice."

"What's pizza?" Pippin asked.

"A piece of baked bread with tomato sauce, melted cheese, and pepperoni on top." I answered. "It is better than it sounds, trust me."

Pippin nodded eagerly. "Ok,"

I left the rooms and went downstairs with the most adorable hobbit in the world– excuse me, worlds– following me.

We got to the kitchen and I had Pip take a seat. I grabbed some leftover pizza from lunch and heated it up in the microwave. When it was done I grabbed two slices and put them on two different plates. I handed Pip a plate and sat down seat to him.

"Careful, it's hot," I warned.

Did thy Peregrin Took listen? The answer is nay. He took a giant bite and was unaffected. When I was only about a quarter into my slice he was done and eager for more.

"Can I have more?" he was nearly whining.

"Two more slices and that's all." I replied.

I got the hobbit his slices and he gobbled it up. I heated up another pizza and took it upstairs. The guys were still setting up sleeping stuff and were a little curious when they smelled the pizza.

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

"It's pizza! One of the most wonderful foods, Merry! You got to try it!" Pippin exclaimed.

I gave them the pizza and in about ten minutes all of the Fellowship ate it. That pizza was huge! We ordered two giant pizzas this morning just incase and we couldn't even eat half of it. Pippin demolished the rest of the half and the other pizza was devoured by the rest of the Fellowship.

"One minute," I squeaked.

I hurried downstairs and into the library. Music was pounding from the speakers and my friends were in the zone. Too bad I have to stop them.

"We have to go and establish some rules with the Fellowship!" I yelled over the music.

The music was shut off two minutes later and my friends came up to me trying to get their breathes back. I grabbed their wrists and brought them up the stairs and into the guest room.

"What is it now?" Boromir asked.

"We need to lay down some rules." Sophie answered.

When all of the Fellowship was listening and I started to name off the list that I was writing while Moon and Sophie were finishing their dance.

"_Rule #1: Do not under any circumstances break the following rules below_—" I started but Moon cut me off.

"Well no duh," she said.

I glared at her and continued.

"_Rule #2: Do not show yourself to Kitty's dad, Mr. Walter, for he will freak out and probably call the cops_

_Rule #3: Do not come out or make loud noises until Kitty tells you, you can_

_Rule #4: If you desire food ring the guest bell that is above the nightstand in between the beds (do not ring it more than twice)_

_Rule #5: You cannot enter any of the rooms without Kitty's, Moon's, or Sophie's permission_"

I hung up the list in the room and turned back to them. "Got it?"

"Who's Mr. Walter?" Sam asked.

"Kitty's dad who will get you and us in serious trouble if he finds you," Moon answered.

"Kitty?" a voice called from below.

"That's him," I said. "You guys stay in here until tonight around midnight." I turned to Sophie and Moon. "You teach them how to shower and use the toilet and stuff while I keep Dad busy."

Before they could protest I left the room and shut the door. I ran down the stairs and into the arms of Dad. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"How are you doing, Kitten?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just spending the day with Moon and Sophie." I replied. _Also the Fellowship of the Ring's here_, I added silently. "How was work?"

"Oh, fine,"

"You don't sound fine,"

"I have to go to Chicago,"

"Why?"

"Some man there wants to promote me or something such as that."

"How long will it be?"

"The usual; five or six days at least and seven or eight days at the most,"

"Oh,"

I started to walk with him to his business room which was on the second floor. Yes! That meant he had work and when he's working he's totally oblivious to everything else. Does it sound mean if I'm excited for my dad to be gone?

"Can Moon and Sophie spend the night?"

He smiled at me. "Of course, they might as well be my other daughters considering how close we are."

"Thanks, Daddy!" I pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to go check on them."

I ran up the stairs and into the guest room. No one was in sight and I saw the bathroom door wide open. The sound of running water and Moon's voice along with comments from the hobbits was the only thing heard. Have I mentioned the guest room's are sound proof?

"Got it?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"So now everybody knows how to do everything?" Moon checked.

"Stop treating us like we are children," Boromir snapped.

Oh boy.

"Well maybe if you didn't ask so many questions regarding the soap and stuff I wouldn't have to!" Moon spat.

I came in the room with a smile. "Well, Dad's going to be in Chicago for the next for about five or six days giving us twenty-four access and Thanksgiving break gives us next week of school off. Moon, Sophie, you're staying here until then 'cause I'm not going to stay here with nine men and myself."

"Ok!" Sophie chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note... Again:<strong>

Here-y here-y this is from a song I have stuck in my head. The hint is that it was mentioned in WiME! (We're in Middle Earth! (my other story) for those who don't know)

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

__The prize is that YOU can make an OC and he or she will appear in Middle Earth and meet the trio (KATIE, YOU DO NOT COUNT SINCE YOU ALREADY HAVE MOON!)! Pretty cool, right? I haven't seen any other story who has done this so I'm gonna take it as something original...

Ready,

Set,

REVIEW AND ANSWER!


	4. Chapter 4 The Fear of Fangirls

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own LotR**

**I only own Kitty and Sophie and the other extras**

**My friend Katie owns Moon  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4. The Fear of Fangirls<em>

***Moon's POV***

Mr. Walter was gone when we woke up in the morning as always. And everyone (I mean me, Sophie, and Moon) took showers and got ready for the day.

Sophie was making breakfast, Kitty went to get the Fellowship, and I was watching TV in the living room. Yeah, like Kitty and her dad need one. Anyways there was a loud thud and I jumped up.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried.

"I'm alright, Sam," Frodo replied.

I went into the other room and saw Sam helping Frodo off the floor. Hmm, I thought that the movies were making it up when hobbits trip and fall up or down the stairs.

"I have enough waffles right now for one hobbit or two grown men!" Sophie shouted, from the other room.

"Aragorn, Boromir, you go eat," Kitty said. Then Kitty looked over at me. "You're toasting the Pop-Tarts and I'm making peanut butter and jam sandwiches."

"Fine," I muttered.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate and strawberry Pop-Tarts. I ripped open all of the packets and put the tarts in Mr. Walter's giant toaster. About two minutes later they all popped up and scared the living daylights out of Sophie.

She let out a scream and turned to glare at me. "Don't do that!"

"Kitty told me to," I replied.

"Kitty!" Sophie growled.

"Why does this happen every time someone makes tarts?" Kitty asked herself.

"Well I have like twenty-something Pop-Tarts." I announced, putting the Pop-Tarts on plates. "Who will that feed?"

"Gandalf, Frodo, Gimli, and Legolas," Kitty answered. "Give Legolas four, Frodo five, Gimli at least seven, and Gandalf three."

I corrected the amounts and grabbed the four plates. I made laid the correct plates in front of the correct dudes. I wrinkled my nose when I went by Gimli, he smells funny even if he did take a shower.

"What are these?" Frodo asked.

"Pop-Tarts, bread with frosting and stuff in the middle." Sophie answered.

I went back to the kitchen and started to help Kitty with the PBJ sandwiches. We still have to eat three hobbits and that's a lot. Merry and Pip have bottomless pits of stomachs so that was going to be interesting. Sam isn't that bad… I think.

By the time breakfast was over for all of us it was eleven. That's funny; we started breakfast around eight and woke up around seven thirty. Wow.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Kitty.

"We shall go to thee mall," she replied.

"You have to be kidding me," Sophie said. "Taking all of them to the mall would be like taking kids to the dentist. Not fun."

Sophie has two little twin brothers; both are six year-old brats. Sure they're adorable but they're more of a problem then a blessing if you follow.

"It can't be that bad," I objected.

***LATER***

It was that bad. Apparently taking men we barely know or trust shopping is a nightmare.

Before we left we had to get the guys into more modern clothes. It wasn't a problem though because Kitty has clothes and shoes of all colors and sizes in her dressing room. After that we had Gandalf take off his hat, Gimli trim his beard, Legolas put his hair into a ponytail (which makes him look funnier), and the hobbits put on shoes (after ten minutes of struggling with sugar-high Merry and Pippin).

Kitty split us into groups for the forty-five minute car ride to the mall leaving me with Boromir, Pip, and Merry, Sophie with Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam, and leaving her with Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf.

It was torture when we first got into the car and started driving.

"WOW!" Merry exclaimed. "We're going fast!"

"We're only going sixty," I said.

"Sixty what?" Boromir asked.

"Sixty miles," I replied.

His eyes widened with shock. "How is that possible?"

"Ask the dude who invented cars, oh wait, he's dead." I growled.

Merry and Pippin were literally bouncing in their seats while looking out the windows. They asked question after question and I was ready to pull my hair out. It seemed like years until we got to the mall.

When we got into the mall people were staring at us like we were crazy. I couldn't blame them. I would think I was hallucinating if I saw three teenage girls going through the mall with an old dude, two grown men, a hippy, a hairy midget, and four children behind them oohing and awing.

"Ok, we meet back here at one thirty," Kitty instructed. "Money ain't a problem but don't go crazy."

Then we split up.

***Sophie's POV***

"Sam, are you ok?" I asked, through the door.

"Yes," he replied.

The hobbit's been in the dressing room for freaking ten minutes trying on only four shirts that were his size and baggy jeans. I don't get what's taking him so long!

"Are you done yet?" I asked getting impatient.

"Uh… yes," he muttered.

He came out looking awkward and I dragged him to the cash register where Frodo and Aragorn were waiting patiently. I checked out the clothes and led the three guys out of the store.

"What are we doing now?" Aragorn asked.

"We already have your clothes and shoes and we still have almost forty minutes left. So I say we go window shopping." I chirped.

"Why are we going shopping for windows?" Frodo asked.

"Just follow me," I sighed.

We passed a few stores before something caught my eye. There were adorable tees at Old-Navy.

I. Must. Have. Them.

"Let's go in here," I said with a smile.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Mr. Frodo?" Sam whispered.

***Moon's POV***

"Sit still!" I nearly shouted.

I was shoe shopping since we already had clothes. Boromir was wearing a plain gray tee and jeans with newly bought black sneakers. Merry had on a black and red tee with jeans and red converse. Peregrin Took on the other hand…

"SIT DOWN AND PUT THE SHOES ON!" I yelled.

Thank goodness there were no other customers around us.

"Fine," Pippin pouted.

He slid the bright yellow converse on and strutted around. I smiled and picked up the bags. He looked adorable in his blue and white tee, blue jeans, and bright yellow converse.

"Now take them off," I said.

"I don't want to," Pippin protested.

"Fine then," I huffed. "Boromir pick Pippin up,"

Boromir picked up Pippin and walked by me with Merry bouncing behind. The lady and the cash register was very surprised.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we would like to buy those yellow converse but he won't take them off." I explained.

"No problem," she chuckled.

Soon enough we were done with our shopping and I saw something really bizarre. Kitty, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas were being chased by a whole mob of teens.

"Oh boy," I muttered.

***Kitty's POV***

We were leaving a store when it happened.

"Oh my gosh! It's Orlando Bloom dressed as that guy from that movie!" someone squealed.

I turned and saw like six girls squealing while taking pictures of Legolas. Oh no, please don't let it be this.

"Can I, like, be your girlfriend and, like, marry you?" the really tall one with acne squealed.

I'm a usually a shy person but my F.G.O., or Fan Girl Obsession, got the best of me and made me ticked. Legolas is my favorite character and no way are these weirdoes going to go and torture him.

"Sorry but this ain't Orlando," I said, stepping in front of the confused elven prince.

"It doesn't matter," the brunette with glasses snorted. "He's hot and step out of the way."

"How about you go and pester someone else your own age." I grimaced at her. "What are you, 14? 13?"

"Age doesn't matter with true love!" a redhead with braces spat.

"Kitty, can we go now?" Legolas asked.

The blonde with acne was fuming. "I can't believe my love-uh boy, like, got possessed by that witch and gave her a hideous nickname!"

Oh, they did not just call my nickname ugly. I am very protective of my nickname so to say I was ticked was an understatement. I went up to the blonde so I was towering over her. "Listen you dirty piece of scum, nobody makes fun of my nickname and gets away with it."

Do you know what she did? She spit in my face. "Shut the _ up,"

She just went and spat in my face and cussed at me. Sophie, Moon, and I don't cuss because it's not really needed, ya know. I wiped the spit off my face and I clenched my fists. That dirty little brat's gonna pay!

Gandalf went over to the three and stood up as tall as he could making him look ten feet tall. "That was highly inappropriate and uncalled for!" he bellowed. "Leave us alone or you will get in trouble."

The brunette rolled her eyes and snorted. "Like I care, Grandpa,"

"Let's go," I hissed.

I stalked out of the store with the three behind me. We went down the escalator leading to the second floor when I heard thunder. I turned around and so did the guys.

"Oh no…"

"ORLANDO BLOOM! OMIGOD IT'S HIM! GET HIM!" Those were the screams of the fangirls flocking after us.

"RUN!" I yelled.

I darted down the escalators with the other two behind me. There were more screams and more fangirls appeared. I yanked on the three and took off towards the elevators. Once they were in the fangirls came charging after us.

"Shut, shut, shut!" I wailed, pressing the buttons to close.

Finally the door shut and I pressed on the top floor and then the bottom. I let out a sigh and then a groan.

"Who was that and what are they doing?" Gimli asked.

"Those are fangirls; girls who will stop at nothing to get what they want." I explained. Then I looked up at Legolas and pointed at him. "They want Legolas."

***Third Person's POV***

Moon heard her phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's me, Kitty!" Kitty exclaimed into the phone.

"Why were those people chasing you guys?"

"Those were fangirls coming after Legolas."

"Oh no,"

"You need to call Sophie and get to the cars."

"Jeez, you sound terrified,"

Kitty glared at her phone. "You would be terrified too if you were being chased by like two hundred fangirls after one of your shopping buddies!"

"Shopping buddies?"

"Just get to the cars with Sophie and the others!"

"Fine,"

Kitty hung up and froze. The doors opened and she slammed on the shut button. Finally they started to go down and she walked towards the doors.

"When the doors open we're going to run out. Follow me and keep up, once you get caught by the fangirls or in between them there's no rescuing. It's scientifically impossible." she explained.

"We'll be fine, lass," Gimli assured, rather amused and annoyed with the situation.

Then the doors opened and she darted out. The elf, dwarf, and wizard sprinted after her and screams were heard behind them. They made it to the doors and Kitty yanked them open and the three went through.

"Shoot," she muttered. "Those fangirls are fast,"

Then she ran after the men who were running towards Sophie, Moon, and the rest of the Fellowship. They got into the cars and Kitty after them. She locked the doors and they sped away.

"That was… interesting," Kitty said in-between pants.

"Does that always happen?" Legolas asked.

"No, that's because we don't go shopping with Orlando Bloom look-alikes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and favorite!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The NotSoNice News

**Author's Note:**

I'm alive! I haven't updated because of school and the holidays. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about that. Especially to you, Katie.

**Contests:**

The "Guess That Song(s)" contests are over. secretninjawomaninblack and DarkAngel8290 won.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own Kitty and Mr. Walter

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5. Not-So-Nice News<em>

***Mr. Walter's POV***

I was in my hotel room doing paperwork when my cellphone rang. I finished the sentence I was working on and picked it up.

"Robert Walter," I said.

"Robert!" My dear friend, Terrence, exclaimed. "Look at Channel Fox News! It looks as if your daughter is running away from a mob of teens with an old man, hairy midget, and a hippy!"

"What?" I asked. "Katherine is not the type of girl who goes around making mobs and strange friends."

"See for yourself," I just know he's smirking.

"Fine then," and I hung up.

I turned the TV on and a news reporter was at the mall that Kitty and her friends usually went to speaking with a blonde teenager with heavy acne.

"So I was, like, at this store and Orlando Bloom, this old dude, a midget, and this snobby girl with, like, curly dark brown hair and big green eyes were leaving. I went to go and make, like, a conversation with them with, like, my friends." She was saying while winking at the camera.

Then another teenager with bright red hair and braces began to talk. "She was, like, going all mean on us and, like, threatening to hurt us and stuff like that just because we, like, talked to Orlando. So we were all, like, sad and she went and spit on Tiffany." She looked at the blonde making it clear she was Tiffany.

Then a brunette teenager with oversized glasses spoke up. "Yeah, I, like, saw it too. Then she went and, like, slapped me and, like, Sarah really hard for, like, standing up for her. Then she, like, dragged the three off yelling, like, cuss words at us."

"Katherine Olivia Walter would never do such a thing," I mumbled.

"Then, like, Hailey was all, like, brave and went to go, like, talk to them and, like, the girl made the poor guys, like, run down the escalators and our, like, friends came. We went to, like, rescue them but they, like, drove away. I, like, saw her driving away with Orlando's hands, like, tied with rope and, like, a rag on his mouth."

Then the reporter turned back to the TV. "That is Sarah Dun's, Hailey Tin's, and Tiffany Quill's story. My name is Rachel Ann, back to you Trevor."

"She has some answering to do when I get home." I hissed through clenched teeth.

***Third Person's POV***

Before Sarah, Hailey, and Tiffany started to talk it showed a video of Kitty, Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli running down the escalators with the fangirls behind them. When the girls were done talking Moon, Kitty, and Sophie were more than angry.

"What the hey-hey?" Moon shouted at the TV in the hang-out room. "That isn't true at all!"

"Those dogs lied!" Sophie added angrily.

"I can't believe this," Kitty muttered.

"If girls lied like that where I come from they would have their tongues cut off!" Gimli said.

"Yesterday must've been terrible," Aragorn said, frowning.

"It was," Legolas muttered from his perch on the couch.

"That is absolutely despicable!" Boromir spat disgusted. "Those girls should be arrested and thrown in the city's jail for lying like that."

"Sadly, things work differently here, Boromir," Moon sighed.

"I'm glad I didn't go in Legolas' group," Pippin muttered.

"Me too," Sophie added.

"So what are we going to do today?" Moon asked Kitty.

"I don't know," she replied. "We can't go out until the news of 'The Mall Madness' goes away."

"These are going to be long days," Sophie groaned.

"You guys have any ideas?" Moon asked.

"More pizza!" Pippin suggested.

"NO!" Kitty, Moon and Sophie snapped at the same time.

Kitty ran a hand through her mess of a hair and fell off the couch while doing so. She let out a yelp and scowled up at the snickering hobbits and Sophie. She sat up and leaned against the couch.

"There's nothing to do," Kitty whined.

"I know," Sophie agreed.

Kitty was quiet but then a giant grin grew on her face. "I know what we can do," she sang cheerfully.

"Uh oh," Moon muttered.

Kitty left the room for a few minutes. Shouts, mutters, and more noises were heard in the distance. Kitty finally came back lugging a giant cart with many different cleaning supplies.

"It's cleaning Sunday!" she exclaimed.

"Noooooooooooo," Moon and Sophie whined.

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "You two were complaining so you're cleaning," she shoved cleaning supplies into their arms. "Sophie, you're going to clean the kitchen and Moon, you're going to clean the rooms."

"But that's my room, Sophie's room, and the guest rooms!" she protested.

Kitty ignored her and turned to the Fellowship. "Merry, Pip, you two are going to dust everything and wipe the door handles." She gave them disinfecting wipes and feather dusters. "Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Boromir, you are going to clean the windows." She gave them Windex and paper towels. "Legolas, Gimli, you're going to vacuum; no arguing." Then she smiled at Gandalf. "Gandalf, can you just go and straighten things up?"

"Of course," he answered.

"Why do we have to clean?" Pippin whined.

"It's the least you can do since I'm giving you shelter and food and even clothes. No one else is going to take you guys in, so clean." Kitty snapped.

***Merry and Pippin***

"This is boring," Pippin muttered, dusting a picture of the White House.

"It's either we do this or go and starve and camp outside." Merry replied, wiping a door handle.

Pippin looked around and saw that they finally got the foyer done. Now they had the rest of the house to do besides the kitchen and rooms.

_ This is going to make us skip second breakfast,_ Pippin thought bitterly.

***Sophie and Gandalf***

"This is what we get for complaining," Sophie was muttering to herself. "Regular people would go and get a game out or something but Kitty isn't a regular person. She goes and gets freaking cleaning stuff and makes us clean." Sophie scowled at the dishes and started to scrub extra hard. "They have enough money to get maids and stuff so why don't they? It would save them lots of work."

Gandalf glanced over at her. "Are you alright, child?" he asked.

"Yeah," she muttered.

Gandalf fixed a hanged picture and turned to her. "Has Katherine found a way back yet?"

"No, not yet. But she will if I know her and I do."

"You seem very confident in your friend."

Sophie turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, nothing,"

_Crazy old man, I think his age is finally getting to him._ Sophie thought, rolling her eyes.

***Legolas, Gimli, and Kitty***

"For the last time! Not all objects are vacuumable!" Kitty cried.

Gimli snorted. "Then why would you have these?"

"Because they suck up the dirt from the floor!"

Gimli smirked. "I bet I have more dirt than the elf,"

"Is that a challenge?" Legolas inquired.

"Oh no," Kitty sighed.

***5 minutes later***

"THE FREAKING BAG BLEW UP!" Kitty screamed at Gimli. "NOW THERE'S DIRT AND CRAP EVERYWHERE!"

Legolas came up to her to put in his two cents. "You lost," he said.

Then Gimli let out dwarvish curses after curses.

***Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, and Boromir***

Boromir sprayed; Aragorn wiped. Boromir sprayed; Aragorn wiped. Boromir sprayed; Aragorn wiped. Boromir sprayed; Aragorn wiped. Boromir sprayed; Aragorn wiped.

Frodo wiped; Sam sprayed. Frodo wiped; Sam sprayed. Frodo wiped; Sam sprayed. Frodo wiped; Sam sprayed. Frodo wiped; Sam sprayed. Frodo wiped; Sam sprayed.

And then the process was continued.

***Moon***

I was in Kitty's room when I found something that will never leave Kit's life. It was hiding behind her dresser and underneath her school bags. It was inside a small box and velvet was covering it.

It was a news article in the paper with bold print at the top: **A TRAGIC DEATH** Then it started to go on about what happened:

_When coming home from Wal-Mart, Gwen Walter was crushed by a semi in a deadly car accident. Those whom were watching called 911 and waited by. Help got there too late for the semi truck driver, Bruce Willis. Gwen was barely alive and rushed to the hospital._

__I stopped reading. I couldn't go on. Poor Kitty had grown up all of her life without her mom. I could never imagine my life without Ma.

Then there was a loud crash downstairs.

"My dad is going to kill me because of you two!" Kitty yelled, downstairs.

I smiled. "Hobbits, what are you going to do with them?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 An Eventful Day Not

**Author's Note:**

Hi, guys! Although I am a little wittle disappointed that I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter I'm still happy;) Here's the newest chapter and probably the fastest update. I wanted to get this up before school and I couldn't post it tonight because I'm going to Kokomo. Great place, ya know.

**Disclaimer:**

I would hope you know by know LotR is NOT mine!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6. An Eventful Day… Not<em>

***Kitty's POV***

The Fellowship's been staying with us for about four days already and it's been really cool. This is what usually happens:

Gandalf and I would go and try to find a way for them to get back but always came up with nothing.

Boromir's usually talking with Moon or arguing with her. I know he's Moon's favorite character and she has a crush on him in my opinion. The thing is that they are like first graders; always arguing or being 'the bestest friends ever'.

Merry and Pippin are usually watching _Nick_ (_Big Time Rush_ is their favorite, one time I heard them humming some of their songs) or trying to explore my entire house. I have to go and find them because they always get lost in the west wing.

Frodo and Sam are usually with Sophie or Gandalf talking amongst themselves; they don't talk that much.

Legolas is pretty much everywhere and anywhere and he always scares the crap out of me. Once I was turning the corner and he was right there looking at a picture of my mom, dad and me.

***Flashback***

"…Leave it to Moon to read the hobbits horror stories before they go to bed." I was muttering to myself.

I turned the corner not paying attention and ran into someone. I screamed and saw that it was Mr. Legolas Thranduilion looking at an old picture of my family.

"Why do you have to go and just randomly appear?" I all but shouted.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked.

"No, you startled me,"

"Who is this?"

I looked at the picture and smiled sadly. The picture was taken when I was about five, right before my mom died. We were in a gazebo back at my Grandma's and Grandpa's house. Behind it was a blooming crab-apple tree with the pretty pink flowers falling off it. To the side was the pasture with the horses running around chasing each other or something like that.

My dad looked a lot happier and younger; his hair was a little longer, his big blue eyes brighter and he looked healthier. He was wearing an old baseball cap, his light blue shirt unbuttoned with the white t-shirt underneath showing, worn-out jeans and old cowboy boots.

People who knew my mom says I look just like her and its true. I have her curly brown hair, dark green eyes, smile and just pretty much everything else. My Mom's more beautiful though and she always will be. She's wearing a light yellow summer dress with light brown, slightly healed, sandals.

I was standing in between them giggling. Back then I had my hair in a ponytail that was slowly coming undone like how it always does. I was wearing a violet dress very similar to Mom's but it had ruffles and was poofier.

"Who is she?" Legolas repeated.

"That's my mom," I answered. "She died in a car crash years ago when I was only five." I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I forced them back. "The picture was taken only a few days before she died."

Legolas gave me a knowing look. "My mother was taken when I was just a babe."

Somehow that didn't make me feel any better.

***End of flashback***

Aragorn was usually overlooking the hobbits or learning about the 21st technology that I tried to explain to him. So far the Fellowship knows how a computer, laptop, car, TV, light switch, bathroom stuff and _Just Dance 3_ works.

"Lunch's ready!" Sophie called, from the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and saw Merry and Pippin first in the seats waiting eagerly. Everyone else was just entering and slowly took their seats. Legolas was standing as usual and Boromir had finally trusted us enough to sit at the table. Sophie went and gave everyone their helpings of ravioli and garlic bread with a bowl of salad.

"Italian much?" Moon asked.

"Your name's Italian, Mona Ricci." I scoffed.

Sophie ignored us. "Kitty, can you get the drinks?"

"Fine," I muttered.

I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. I freaked out when I saw a mouse run across it and I let out a scream. The next thing I know is that I'm behind Moon pointing at the cabinets.

"Mouse! There's a mouse in the cabinets!" I was shrieking. "A mouse!"

Moon rolled her eyes. "It's only a mouse, Kitty,"

"No, it's a big mouse! Like this big!" I made the measurement with my fingers.

"Dude, that's only like maybe three inches,"

"It's still a mouse," Sophie said, grimacing. "We need to get rid of it before it invites its friends."

"Well, we can't call a mouse killer or get traps. So what are we going to do?" Moon asked.

"Chop up the house?" Sophie suggested.

"NO!" I snapped.

"Get flammable gas?"

"No,"

"Um… I'm out of ideas,"

"Look what I found!" Merry exclaimed. In his hands was the mouse. "I found it running across my foot."

I shook my head. "Take it outside, Merry," I looked at Sophie. "You make sure he doesn't sneak it in."

***Third Person's POV***

Kitty ran down the stairs and into the living room almost crashing into Aragorn in the progress. She flung herself onto the couch Gandalf and Sophie was on and smiled excitedly.

"I found a possible way to get them back!" she announced through pants.

"How?" Sophie asked.

"We need to get a Planítar," Everyone stared at her.

"That is a very dangerous tool, child." Gandalf said.

"It's evil," Moon added through a mouthful of M&Ms.

"I'm not stupid and I think I know where we can get one -" Kitty was interrupted.

"Where?" Sophie asked. "They don't exactly sell them here on Earth."

"Yes they do, at those creepy retail stores south of Indy that your Mom works at." Kitty smirked. "You just got owned."

"Who's gonna go and get it?" Moon asked.

"We can't get it, nimwit," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Wait for the publicity to die down; it's only been one day since the episode at the mall."

"Then when can we go?"

"Maybe on Thursday,"

"Why?" Sophie asked.

Kitty crossed her arms. "I have to take my little cousins to the Children's Museum, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Moon and Sophie said in unison.

"Dibs!" Moon yelled. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! You owe me a soda!"

"What day is it?" Gimli asked.

Kitty checked the time on her phone. "It's Wednesday…" Kitty's eyes widened. "Wholly crap! I have to get to my cousins now."

"Can we-" Sophie started.

"No! No, you are not staying here with the Fellowship." Kitty snapped. "Everyone into the cars! We have a long hour drive to my aunt's and then to the museum."

***Sophie's POV***

Aragorn, Frodo, Sam and me piled into my car in our usual seats; me in the front, Aragorn in the passenger seat, and the hobbits in the back. I started the car and began to follow Kitty. It was a short drive to Kitty's Aunt Madeline's house to get her adorable twin cousins, Izzy and Lil.

Izzy and Lil are the most adorable twins ever. They're both still in first grade so they still talk really cute. The only difference between them is that Lil has brown curly hair like Kitty and Izzy's hair is blonde.

"When will we be at this museum?" Frodo asked politely.

"Eh, we still have about twenty or so minutes." I replied.

They were quiet again for the next few minutes. I got bored so I turned on the radio and a Ke$ha song started to blast out of the radio. I jumped and turned the volume down and began to press some buttons. _Price Tag_ came on and I started to sing along.

Did I mention that I'm a terrible singer?

After a minute into the song Mr. Strider had enough. "Can you please stop?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked, feigning to be hurt. "You don't like my singing?" Let's just say after taking a year of drama class I was pretty good at acting. So I started to get fake tears welled up in my eyes and started to take shaky breathes. "I-I know that I'm not the best singer ever but you don't have to be mean about it."

Aragorn became very guilty. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I smiled at him and the tears went away. "It's ok!"

***Moon's POV***

"For the last time we are not stopping to go and get more Pop-Tarts!" I snapped.

"Why?" Pippin whined.

"The last time we gave you them you got a really bad sugar-rush and I'm not going through that again." I said through clenched teeth.

I let out a sigh and slouched in the seat. I banged on the radio and my Demi Lovato CD came on. I glared at the radio-thing and pushed more buttons to get the radio back on.

I am never going to turn on the radio ever again.

"…_I'll be kissing you under the mistletoe_." JB sang.

"NO! BAD RADIO! STOP HIS TERRIBLE SINGING! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" I shouted at the radio.

Before I could turn it off Merry spoke up. "I like this song."

"Me too," Pippin added.

"You like this girl's attempt at singing?" I asked bewildered. "Wait until Kitty and Soso finds out."

***Kitty's POV***

"Why's your beard so big?" Izzy giggled.

"Who?" Lil asked.

"The old man and the stinky person." Izzy whispered.

I smiled at their innocence. "Isabella, Delilah, it's not nice to make fun of people's beards."

"We weren't makin' fun of them," Izzy protested.

"Yeah, Izzy was just sayin' so," Lil added.

"Cousin Kitty, why are these boys in here?" Izzy asked. "Are they your _boyfriends_?" 0Then Izzy and Lil burst into giggles.

I rolled my eyes. "No, these are just nice people that Sophie, Moon and I are helping."

"When are we goin' to be at the moo-ze-uh?" Lil asked, trying to enunciate museum.

"Just in a minute," I replied.

"These are your cousins?" Gandalf inquired.

"Yeah, the youngest ones of the bunch," I said.

"I see," he muttered.

"We're here!" I announced.

Only if I knew what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know there are people reading in this story and not reviewing thanks to that chart thingy! So be a sweetheart please and review. Say something completely off topic for all I care. That's what my dearest cousin, Abigail, does. <strong>

_PS: Who's your favorite OC so far? Moon, Sophie, Kitty or Mr. Walter?_


	7. Chapter 7 Come on! It's a CHILDREN'S Mus

__**Author's Note:  
><strong>

Hi! I would like you guys to know that I start school tomorrow XP Anywho I would love to thank Amrita for being so nice and helpful in her review. Yes, Kitty, Moon and Sophie are lucky that it's Thanksgiving break, she's rich and her father's away. But I wanted Mr. Walter to be away during the mall episode and this chapters... problem.

**Disclaimer:**

I own _Lord of the Rings_ and Moon... kidding! I only own Soph, Kitten and Mr. Walter

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7. Come on! It's a CHILDREN'S Museum! <em>

***Moon's POV***

After we got our tickets and stuff we saw Kitty's older cousins, Jake and Marcy-Jay, or MJ for short. Jake is pretty cool and funny but not too stupid like most guys. Marcy-Jay is super sweet and almost as short as Sophie and reminds me of a mom.

"Kitty-Kat!" Marcy-Jay exclaimed. "How great it is to see you! I was going to take the twins but apparently you already volunteered."

Kitty smiled and embraced MJ. "Why don't you come with us, Marcy-Jay?" Kitty offered.

"Why not?" MJ said, shrugging.

"Hey Moony, Soph," Jake greeted.

"Hi Jacoby," I replied.

He smiled. "Touché,"

"Who are they?" MJ asked, referring to the Fellowship.

"That's our new neighbors a few miles down the road," Kitty answered a little too quickly.

"Yeah, that's Peter, Mart, Frank, Seth, Logan, Geoff, Aaron, and Bart," Sophie added. Then she smiled at Gandalf. "This is Mr. Gray,"

Really? Those were the names Kitty came up with?

"Hi," Marcy-Jay chirped.

The Fellowship muttered back their helloes. I shook my head and then looked back at Jake. He was looking at the Fellowship carefully. Please don't let him get suspicious like how the moms around us are.

"You guys seem familiar," he said slowly. "Have we met before?"

"No, sir," Sam said. "I reckon we haven't ever met before for I would know, if you follow."

"Uh…" Jake became confuzzled.

"Let's go!" Izzy cried impatiently. "I wanna go see the dino-zers!"

"Then let's go," Marcy-Jay chirped.

***Marcy-Jay's POV***

"Why did you three bring them here?" I whispered to Sophie.

"Why are you here?" she shot back.

"I was coming home from my shift," I replied. "Now you answer my question."

Sophie looked at them and then looked back at me. She started to talk very slowly before picking up pace. "We brought them because Kitty wanted to be neighborly and nice. They come all the way from England and are trying to fit in, you know. They are all in the same family and live together since they got divorced."

"All of them?" I asked. "That seems very unlikely and hard to understand." I glanced at Logan; he's handsome and tall with gorgeous silvery blue eyes. "It's especially hard to believe he would be divorced."

Sophie began to look flustered. "Um, uh, not all of them! You know, right? Like, only Bart and Mr. Gray and Geoff are divorced."

"Then why do they all live together?"

Her face became a slight pink with embarrassment and frustration. "I don't know everything about them!"

Sophie shook her head and stumbled over to Moon. She whispered something and Moon looked at me with a strange look on her face. Yes, like it's my fault that I was curious and asked questions.

"These dudes are weird," Jake muttered.

"That's rude, Jake, don't be prejudice." I scolded.

"The story of them is fishy, too." Jake added. He glanced at me with big, green and worried eyes. "Should we trust them? I don't feel so great with them just roaming 'round town with Kit and her friends."

"She can handle herself, Jake. If something was wrong than Uncle Rob would've done something about it." I said simply.

"But that's it, Marcy," Jake's eyes became serious. He was never serious; no seventeen year-old boys are ever serious. "I don't think Rob knows."

I frowned. "That's ridiculous,"

"It might be true though. I mean Kit's not exactly the type of gal who goes and hangs out with weirdoes."

My jaw dropped. "Jake! I can't believe you would say that!"

Jake looked down at his phone and sighed. "Be careful, I have to go."

"Bye, Jake,"

"Where's Jake going?" Katherine asked.

"He got a new job at McDonald's." I replied.

"Oh," she said. "Well that's… nice."

***Kitty's POV***

We ended up at the bathroom because Sophie's tiny bladder couldn't handle the water bottle she drank at the cafeteria. Moon and I waited inside chatting while the others were outside.

It seemed like forever before Sophie was done and washing her hands. "You know, it's a lot quieter outside now." She was saying. "I think that it's closing."

Moon rolled her eyes. "It's only three, Soph," she said.

Sophie shrugged and dried her hands. We went outside to only see the Fellowship out there a little freaked out. MJ and my two cousins was no where to be found along with everyone else. The place was dead silent and it's kinda scary.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all left," Gandalf answered.

"What?" Sophie gasped.

"A voice said that hideous creatures with weapons has invaded and are hurting people for no reason. Everyone was to evacuate and your friend did so with the little ones. We stayed here to tell you the news." Aragorn explained.

"WHAT?" Moon, Sophie, and I shouted.

"We must be leaving now." Gandalf said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I muttered.

We went to the giant ramp-thing and started going down. I couldn't help but stare at the giant, beautiful glass art in the middle of it. It's amazing because it's huge and colorful, I just plain out love it.

"Go faster," Moon hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "At least I-"

I was cut off because a black feathered arrow went right past my head. I screamed and jumped backwards into Sophie. Another arrow went by Boromir and I screamed again.

I looked up at where the arrows were coming from and paled. Up above us by the ledges were these hideous creatures. They had black-purple skin with armor shielding their scaly looking skin. They both had arrows pointing at the twelve of us and a giant group that looked just like them was coming our way.

Orcs. They had to be.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted.

I immediately started to run as fast as I could down the ramp-thingy. Arrows went by my head and I screamed every time. When I got to the bottom there were more orcs and I screamed in horror.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelped.

I turned around and ran back up the ramp. Blurry thoughts went through my mind making hot tears of horror well up in my eyes.

The Fellowship has no weapons.

We're in the middle of a museum.

There are way more orcs than us.

We're doomed.

"What do we do?" Sophie cried, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"There are orcs at the top and bottom." Moon hissed through pants.

"Follow behind us and don't stray." Boromir instructed.

He bolted and we were right behind him. He shoved his way through and I got through barely. He started towards the dinosaur exhibit and Sophie made it in there before him. Moon, Boromir, Sophie, Gimli and I skidded to a stop.

"The others went the other way." Moon managed to get out.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You lasses get out of here and we'll hold 'em off." Gimli said.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Gimli answered gruffly. "Now go!"

"What are you going to use as weapons?" Moon asked.

I glanced up at the dinosaur skeleton. Without thinking I ducked under the poles and began to yank on the leg bones. Moon and Boromir went to help me and we managed to get off the… uh… leg bones?

"Use these," I said.

"Also stay alive," Moon added.

Then the three of us ran off. We stopped when we saw the orcs looming in the shadows and grunting to themselves by the exit. We made our way to the food court and found the hobbits there.

Go figure.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Strider told us to stay here." Frodo replied.

"Not that we complain much." Merry added. He and Pippin were gobbling up corndogs.

"Let's barricade the entrance." Moon said.

"That's the only way out." I argued.

"No it's not," Sophie said slowly. She had that gleam in her eye. That means she has an idea and most likely a great one. Whether it's good or not I don't know.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean that we can pull off an old TV classic." She replied.

"I don't get it," I said.

Sophie smiled and looked over the air ducts. "We're going to get into the air ducts and climb our way to wherever the others are."

"That's going to have to work." Moon sighed. "Let's get the barricade up, we don't have much time."

After lugging tables and other furniture over to the non-see-through doors we decided we were lucky. Sophie actually pried off the entrance and everything was going good.

Too good.

"Something's wrong," I said, frowning.

"Whatdaya mean?" Sophie asked.

"Everything's going too good and quiet. Something's wrong." I answered.

As if right on cue there was a giant thud against the doors. We all jumped and was frozen and not doing anything. Not even breathing.

"That's not the good guys." Sophie whispered.

"Into the air vents!" I hissed.

"They're air ducts." Moon corrected.

"Whatever!"

Frodo, then Sam, Sophie, Merry, Pippin, me and then Moon got into the air vents… ducts. Who cares? Moon put the entrance back on and we started to crawl.

"This is hard and noisy." Moon grunted. "We're going to be caught."

"I know," I growled.

Crawling through tiny air ducts is not fun. Especially when there's a hairy hobbit foot in front of your face. I thought it was going to be easy like on the shows but I was wrong.

"I hear something!" Frodo whispered.

Then an arrow shot through the bottom and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, action! Please review; all you have to do is press that pretty button below. <strong>

_PS. Um, who's your favorite member from the Fellowship?_


	8. Chapter 8 Insanity With Guac, Please

__**Author's Note:**

I'm not doing the disclaimer anymore. If you want to read it then look at the chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8. Insanity With Guac, Please <em>

***Sophie's POV***

Kitty screamed and I looked back just in time to see another arrow come out of the bottom. Kitty screamed and I mimicked louder. Once a third arrow came we remembered that we had to get the heck out of here.

"GO, FRODO!" Moon shouted.

Frodo and Sam immediately went into high gear and took off. I had the hardest time keeping them in my eyesight and going after them. Behind me I could hear Kitty screaming and Moon shouting at her to shut up.

"Shhh!" Frodo hushed.

I somehow got in front of Sam and peeked down at the opening Frodo was looking at. Between the bar things it showed Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir fighting orcs. Legolas was using scissors from somewhere, Boromir still had his bone and was whacking away and Aragorn was chucking Barbies.

"They're in the Barbie exhibit." I said amused.

"What?" Moon scoffed.

"I can't believe it," Kitty whispered.

"Did we even lose the orcs?" Pippin asked.

"I think so," Kitty replied.

Then there was a mysterious creaking sound that's been following us. Everyone was leaning towards the opening and the more we leaned the louder it got. Then everything started to tilt and I started to freak out.

"This ain't good," Moon muttered.

Then everything was a silver blur and I ended up on something hard and smelly. I heard Kitty's scream and my eyelids flew open just enough to be flung off the thing I was on. I sat up and froze when I felt my head.

It. Was. _Bleeding_.

"Oh no," I squeaked, panicking. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

I raced through the tiny room and to a mirror. I had a huge gash on my forehead and blood was oozing out. I started to feel lightheaded and woozy.

"Watch out!" Kitty yelled.

"What?" I asked, turning around. Then I was thrown to the ground and I let out a whimper. I looked up and saw an orc raising its sword to stab me. "HOLY TACOES WITH GUAC!"

Then something knocked into the orc and fell down with it. I saw it was Moon and she picked up its sword after prying it away from its hands. She stabbed the orc and blood squirted out. The blood was _black_.

"Eww," Moon said disgusted. The blood was on her purple graphic t-shirt featuring _Angry Birds_ and her jeans.

I got up and looked around. The guys were still fighting and even the hobbits joined in. My dear friend, Katherine, was behind a mannequin throwing boxes full of fabric on oncoming orcs. I hate mannequins; they're creepy.

I decided to be a girl of action and I grabbed the nearest object: a toy hot pink telephone. I had to yank the dang thing out of the glued down plastic thing and it took about a minute or two. It's no fair that the movie people just get weapons out of nowhere.

I glared at the toy and chucked it at an orc's head. It missed and hit the middle of its chest. It grunted and looked up at me with narrowed eyes. It grabbed an arrow and put it in the bowstring and aimed at me.

"LOOK!" I shouted, pointing behind it. "IT'S A MAGICAL PEGASUS WITH SPARKLY SHOES!" Luckily the thing was stupid and turned around. "Sucker," I snickered.

Moon ran up to me with Legolas, Merry, and Frodo behind her followed by Kitty. "We're going to the spy exhibit." She said breathlessly.

"Let's go," I replied.

Somehow we managed to get out of the Barbie room and into the spy room. Kitty and Moon went and shut that metal gate thing and orcs threw themselves at it. It's not going to last long though.

"What are we going to do?" Kitty shrieked. I looked over at her and saw her big green eyes filled with panic, terror, and tears. Tear marks were stained on her face along with some blood and orc blood. Her clothes were covered in orc blood and had ketchup splotches on it from the food court. Her hair that was previously in a ponytail was undone with most of her hair out of it and tangled with some stuff in it. She was a complete wreck.

"Don't panic, Kit," Moon said. Moon's face was slightly red and a little blood from a small cut was on her face. Her shirt had a small tear in it and her shoe was barely hanging on. Orc blood was splattered all over her clothes and even on her shoes. Her hair was a mess and barely staying in a braid. She was barely better than Kitty.

I couldn't help but take a glance at myself in the mirror by Merry. I wasn't that bad in my opinion. My hair was tangled and knotted and it makes my short hair look even shorter. I had blood smeared on my face from the gash that was hurting worse and worse. Some orc blood was on my clothes but not much. I just pretty much looked exhausted.

"…racks," Moon was saying.

"Huh?" I asked.

Legolas and Moon were grabbing the racks that held some clothes. Moon threw off the clothes and gave the hangers to Legolas. He started to bend them with his elvish strength into these weird stick-looking things.

"Here," he said. He gave everyone one and he kept two for himself and Moon had two.

"Sit down," Frodo said to me.

"'Scuse me?" I asked.

"Let me see your gash." He said.

I sat down and Frodo started to dab my head with a piece of cloth. The cloth touched the gash and I tensed and bit my tongue. He dabbed it for a minute before grabbing a different piece of cloth and tying it around my head.

"This will have to be treated later by Gandalf or Aragorn." He said. Another orc threw itself at the metal bar-things and I jumped. Frodo pursed his lips and tightened the cloth. "Be careful and don't get it infected."

"I wasn't planning on it." I muttered.

***Third Person's POV***

The small group hid and the orcs finally managed to break in. They started to walk around growling and muttering.

"NOW!" Moon yelled.

The three girls, two hobbits, and elf darted out of the room. They hurried down some stairs where Gandalf and the others were fighting some more orcs. Legolas quickly joined the fight and Pippin and Sam who were staying out of the fight ran to the two other hobbits and three girls.

"We need to leave," Moon muttered.

"How?" Kitty asked bitterly. "There's police and press surrounding this whole building. We can't get out without being held account for murder. That'll definitely get us in trouble with our parents and stuff."

"What about those tubes?" Pippin suggested.

"No, Pip," Sophie sighed. "We're just going to have to get out there."

Moon nodded. "There's no way out of it." She said.

"Fine," Kitty hissed.

Moon went over and yelled, "HEAD FOR THE DOORS RIGHT NOW!"

There was a brief pause before all of the Fellowship and the three girls were sprinting towards the doors. They made their way out only to be greeted by the police and the press.

"Stop right now!" someone shouted at them. "Kneel with your hands up right now!"

"This better end good," Kitty hissed.

***Later***

The group ended up at the police station and being interviewed. Once they were done they were charged for the exhibits they damaged, the cafeteria, and the air vents. Moon's and Sophie's parents came and they were not happy.

***Moon's Family***

"Mona Ray Ricci, do you know what could've happened if you hadn't gotten out?" Mrs. Ricci bellowed. She didn't give Moon the chance to answer. "What were you thinking going with a whole bunch of strangers? I thought you were more responsible than this!"

"Mama, please remember-" Moon started.

Mrs. Ricci cut her off. "You're an A+ student! You're supposed to know better!"

"Those men were the ones who went and saved us." Moon snapped angrily. "You should be thanking them. Heck, I should be thanking them right now!"

Mr. Ricci, principal and once a lawyer, spoke up. "Let me handle her, darling." He said.

"Oh, fine," Mrs. Ricci sighed. Then she went out to the car.

"Papa-" Moon started only to be cut off again.

"I do agree with your mother, Mona." Mr. Ricci said, sitting down by her with a sigh. "I want to let you know that I'm proud of you though. When your friends needed you most you protected them from those beasts. I spoke to Mr. Gray and Bart and I have to say they're good men; that doesn't mean I trust them though."

Moon sighed and leaned her head against her adopted dad's shoulder. "You should trust them, Papa. They're the ones who saved our lives. When Soph was using the bathroom the alarm sounded and they waited for us rather than leaving."

Mr. Ricci kissed the top of her head and said, "Your mother is waiting."

***Sophie's Family***

Sophie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know," she muttered.

"You're grounded and are on house probation. You have been causing too much mischief lately and I will not have it." Mr. Clark snapped.

Sophie's eyes widened. "But that's not fair!" she protested.

"Fourteen thousand dollars ain't fair either." Mrs. Clark hissed, glaring at the bill in her hand. "Where in the world will we get this type of money?"

Tears gathered in Sophie's eyes. "I'm sorry! It's not my fault that I went to the museum with Kitty and Moon and ended up almost getting killed. It's not my fault that there were men willing to help us stay alive! It's not my fault that we were trying to _survive_!"

"In the car," Mr. Clark growled. "Now."

***Kitty's POV***

I stepped out of my room with my hair still damp and a robe on top of my PJs. I knocked on the Fellowship's door and it opened. I walked in and sat down on a bed and crossed my legs.

"Moon and Sophie are grounded and they can't come over." I stated bitterly.

"I think that's unwise." Gandalf said. "We now know that there's orcs here and roaming around. That ambush today was unsuspected and gave them the perfect opportunity at our weakest point with no weapons."

"Now we must never leave without them." Legolas said.

"How did the orcs know we were there?" Aragorn asked. "It makes no sense."

"There can't be a spy or whatever." I said. "Someone's using magic or something." Everyone looked at me. "It makes enough sense to me at least. No one knows you guys are here with us and Moon, Sophie and me couldn't have done it."

I fell back on the bed with a yawn. Today was tiring. Too tiring. When Daddy finds out about this he'll be ticked.

I started to get cozy and then I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Video Games and Twilight Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

__Here's the new chapter without the talk of gay-ness as Amrita wanted =)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9. Video Games and Twilight <em>

***Moon's POV***

"Hi-ya!"

"Take this!"

"HEY!"

"You're going to pay for that!"

"BOO YA!"

"NOOOOOO!"

That was me and Kitty playing the Wii. My dad said that I could stay with Kitty when mom was out on her business trip or whatever. Anyways we were playing that sword fighting thing on the resort game and I just got my butt kicked. It scares me how competitive she can be with it. I think the Fellowship is scared of her being competitive, too.

Kitty looked at me, smirking. "I totally won! Are you even trying?" Then she let out a childish squeal and clapped her hands together. "Pway again, Moony!"

"Sorry if we haven't played this in forever but you remember all your moves!" I snapped.

"Wanna pway again?" Kitty repeated childishly.

I shook my head. "I think we scared the Fellowship too much."

Both of us looked to our side where the Fellowship was on the couches. They were a little surprised and were murmuring amongst themselves. Legolas didn't show any feeling though. Psssh, typical elf.

Who cares if everyone's bored? Merry and Pip just got done eating their extra large pizza, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were looking around, Gandalf was scanning Kitty's bookshelf and Sam and Frodo were talking.

"Let's watch a movie." I said.

"What movie?" Aragorn asked.

I went over to the colossal pile of movies Kitty had gotten over the years and shuffled through them. "Not in the mood for pirates… just watched that last week… too weird…" I looked up at Kitty and she noticed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why do you have _Veggie Tales_? It's made to entertain five year-olds!" I cried.

Kitty crossed her arms and snorted. "No, it's educational movies involving life-long lessons. They make parodies or some whacky tale to go along with it. It doesn't say that it's for five year-olds anywhere."

"You have problems." I sighed.

"Just look for something different, then!"

"No… eh… why does she have this? No way… aha!"

"What movie is it?" Merry asked.

I held the movie case up victoriously. "We are watching _Eclipse_!"

Kitty let out a long groan that lasted for about a minute. "I don't wanna watch stupid and sparkly vampires get picked by a whiny Sue who should've obviously picked Jacob."

"She _had_ to pick Edward-o since he's a Gary-Stu. Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus go together and don't ruin anyone else!"

"But she ruined Jacob's life! That is just selfish of her to do so. What's really messed up is that he falls in love with her and Edward's daughter! The baby was born when he was like seventeen! It's wrong!"

My eyes widened. "He falls in love with their baby? That is wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

Kitty nodded. "What's more messed up is that she's half human and half vampire."

"That's just weird!"

Kitty was getting all wound up now. "What really ticks me off is that Bella gets all PO'd that she tries to attack Jacob!"

"Why?"

"All he did was give the nickname Nessie to her daughter!"

"What's her real name?"

"Re-na-ma-za-ney or something like that. It's a really retarded name."

"What are you talking about?" Boromir asked.

Kitty stood taller to make her look tougher and said in a serious voice, "We are discussing about the conflicts and wrongs of Stephanie Meyer's saga, _Twilight_. Men would not understand because they do not have the brains to figure the books out. Neither do the fangirls who think they know everything about them. I asked weirdo teens at the premier of _New Moon_ if they read the books and they thought the books didn't exist."

Legolas' eyes flashed. "Are you saying that we men cannot comprehend these books as well as women?"

Kitty smiled sweetly. "I thought you knew that by now, sweetie."

I really wanted for this to go longer so I added, "Men are not Twihard as women. I don't remember any guy at the movies cheering on for Team Edward or Jacob."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "If I would want to, I could understand your 'Twihard'."

"Really?" Kitty's eyebrows raised. "Prove it then, elf."

"Fine then, girl,"

Kitty walked back to where the bookshelves were and scanned. It took a minute for her to get all four books and the Bree Tanner book. She put them in the elf's arms and he looked at her surprised.

"Read _Twilight_ then _New Moon_ then _Eclipse _then _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_ and finally _Breaking Dawn_." Kitty said nonchalantly, checking her nails like those girly girls from the movies. "Once you're done then tell me a summary of all the books, which was your favorite character was and I will give you a quiz."

"Are you sure he can do that?" I asked.

Kitty shrugged. "I could read each book in one day if I was bored enough to do so." She smiled at Legolas. "Good luck. If you want some of your man friends can help you they can."

***Third Person's POV***

Merry and Pippin sat in front of the TV with their eyes glued to the screen. On the screen it showed the dark-colored Batman in tights kicking the black and orange-red ninja, Scorpion. In their hands there were Play Station 3 controllers with their buttons being pushed rapidly.

"C'mon Pip!" Kitty cried, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "Use rage! Rage!"

"Merry, make Scorpion use his cloning move!" Moon shouted, just as excited.

"Take that, Merry!" Pippin shouted. Batman sent his Batarang flying into Scorpion and then punched him in the manly spot.

"Then take that!" Merry retorted. Scorpion kicked Batman in the face and then kicked him again.

Merry and Pippin were playing _Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe_ for the first time. Kitty was coaching Pippin— since he was her favorite hobbit, of course— and Moon was coaching Merry. So far Pippin's Batman was demolishing Merry's Scorpion.

Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and Boromir were watching, amused. It was quite amusing to watch two hobbits shouting insults at each other and having two teenagers screaming what to do. If they kept it up they would be exhausted by nightfall.

Legolas and Aragorn were engrossed in Stephanie Meyer's series. Legolas was already almost done with the first book and Aragorn was chapters behind. The sound of rapidly turning pages was drowned out by the screaming four near the TV.

"Sweet Eru," Legolas breathed. "She is in grave danger now."

Aragorn shook his head. "Why would they play baseball during a storm?"

"NO!" Moon screamed. "That's it! Kitty I challenge you to battle!"

Kitty's eyes narrowed. "I accept, Mona!"

Then the two girls snatched the controllers away and started to scream again. It ended up that Moon won and then Kitty took her revenge by beating her two times in a row. It was very noisy.

"Gandalf, how is this helping us getting back?" Frodo asked.

Gandalf chuckled. "Katherine and her friends have been working hard, Frodo. They deserved a break and today they choose to go and play these strange games."

Frodo frowned. "They are strange, Gandalf. I have a hard time understanding them."

Gandalf looked down at the Ring-bearer. "Do you trust them, Master Hobbit?"

"I suppose I do." Frodo sighed. "I just think I am missing home after being at Kitty's for so long."

**Tonight, tonight**

**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**

**Tonight, tonight**

**And we're dancing off the edge of the Hollywood sign**

Kitty scrambled over to her phone and picked it up. Moon paused the game and everyone watched her curiously.

"Hi, Daddy," Kitty squeaked, paling. "How are you?"

"Oh no," Moon groaned.

There was silence and Kitty cringed. "Yes, I'm fine and so is Moon and Sophie. Those men were Marcy-Jay's neighbors that she ran into there. She works there now." There was more silence. "I didn't know there were whackos there! Sophie had to use the freaking bathroom!"

Pippin fell over and knocked into a table holding an exotic vase from China. It fell over and shattered on the floor into a million or so pieces.

Kitty began to panic. "I have to go! Love you! Bye!"

"You made your dad's ring tone _Tonight, Tonight_?" Moon asked bewildered.

Kitty wrinkled her nose. "Mind your own business, Moon."

"So what did he say?"

Kitty fidgeted and then ran a hand through her hair. "Um, he was asking about the mall and museum incidents. I told him we were fine and stuff."

Moon let out a groan and then glared at the Fellowship. "You guys are a lot more trouble than your worth."

Kitty gave her friend a look before standing up. Putting her hands on her hips she said in her 'manly voice' (which sounds like she's being strangled and had her voice barely deepened), "How in the world did you think they were going to be easy peezy lemon squeezy?"

Moon raised an eyebrow at the slightly older girl in front of her. "How do you know lecturing me ain't gonna work?"

Kitty lifted her nose in the air and huffed, "Because I thought so!" Then she became hysterical. "Why is it not working? I mean, come on! The least you can do is play along. But noooooooooo! Moon ain't doing that because she's a stubborn dog! If she were only obedient like one! God!"

"What's wrong with her?" Pippin whispered to Moon.

Moon shrugged. "Heck if I know. That girl can be very moody sometimes."

Kitty rolled her eyes and popped a lemon flavored candy into her mouth, completely calmed down. "Am not!"

"Like I said, moody,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again<strong>

It's shorter but it still has everything else in it =) Also I made a new forum called _**Girls in Middle Earth**_** RP** please join it! I made it because I was bored and stuff so please join it. Anyone can!

**Please review and join _Girls in Middle Earth RP_!**


	10. Chapter 10 Mega Magic Marble

**Authors's Note**

Um, I've been busy lately with life and school and family and stuff. What can I say? I'm having Writer's Block and it's killing me from my brain to my toes. Ugh :(

**Amrita**

Sorry about the gay thing but coming from the co-author (who does not want to be mentioned) thought it was funny. Like I said I'm having a hard time writing and I think I'll change it later. Eh, I'll get it done... eventually

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9. Mega Magic Marble <em>

***Sophie's POV***

My mom works at an old retail store as her part-time job and it's pretty creepy. There are hundreds of knickknacks everywhere; once I found a jar of eyeballs labeled goat. The lady who owns the store, Mrs. Ferrel, says goat eyeballs are for good luck.

Creepy, right?

Mom hasn't figured out that I hate that store and dragged me in there because she forgot her jacket or something. I tried to stay in the car but she said that there were the beasts (cough, orcs, cough) running around. So I ended up in the store.

"Hello, deary," Mrs. Ferrel greeted me. "I haven't seen you in months." This creepy gleam got in her eyes. "I've been hearing that you had been causing trouble, yes?"

"No," I lied. "I'm just gonna…"

I turned around and headed towards the back of the store. It was dim back here because only candles lit the place up. There were bottles that smelled funny, dusty books, cobwebs, and stuff covered with rags back here. It's not very inviting. I was going to turn back when something heavy and hard hit my foot.

"Ow!" I hissed.

I kneeled down and took the rag off the thing I stubbed my toe on. Dust went everywhere and I coughed. Once the dust cleared I grabbed it and brought it by a table. It was a giant, weird, and mysterious-looking marble-looking thing.

Mysterious happens to be my middle name. Not really. I wish it was though…

"Sophie!" Mom called.

I shoved the giant ball in my giant purse and headed back to the front. "What?" I asked.

"Time to go," she said.

We walked back to the car and got in it. Mom turned up the radio and it started to play a Beethoven song. Let's just say my mother was born in the wrong era

"Can we stop by Kitty's?" I asked.

"You're grounded, remember?" Mom reminded me.

"I have her necklace in my bag." I lied.

Mom sighed. "Fine, but be quick and that doesn't mean a ten minute conversation."

"Fine," I muttered.

It took about fifteen minutes before we pulled up to the Walter house. I got out of the car and slid the special key into the gate security thing. It opened and I walked to the house. I knocked on the door and it cracked open.

"Hullo, Sophie," Sam greeted.

"Hi, I have to talk to Gandalf and Kitty." I replied.

He opened the door and I ran upstairs into the hang-out room. I walked in and saw Moon talking to Boromir, the hobbits eating popcorn, Aragorn and Legolas reading and Kitty and Gandalf talking.

"I thought you were grounded." I said to Moon.

"I'm ungrounded." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I found something," I answered.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

I went over to them when I saw the cover of what Legolas and Aragorn were reading. Only three words could explain what I thought.

"What the heck?" I cried. "Why are Legolas and Aragorn reading the _Twilight_s?"

Moon chuckled. "Kitty said that men couldn't comprehend the weirdness of the Twihards so Legolas and Aragorn are trying to prove her wrong."

"Don't ask," Kitty added.

"How come she would go and be courted by this boy, Jacob, when she says her 'true love', Edward, is gone?" Aragorn asked. "Does Bella have no loyalty to her beloved?"

Legolas shook his head furiously, turning a page. "No, my friend. I am one book ahead of you and Edward does come back. That Jacob is just a nuisance to them. They have a pure love for each other, even if Edward is a vampire."

Aragorn's eyes widened and he looked at Legolas. "Do you think that Edward will turn her into one? If he does not then when she passes they will no longer be together."

Um, does anyone else get reminded of him and Arwen? Except she can't turn him into an elf but she can turn into a mortal… And if she doesn't Aragorn will die and she'll die too…

It's creepy how _Twilight_ can relate to _Lord of the Rings_.

"Oh no," Kitty sighed. Then she looked back at me. "What did you find?"

I kneeled on the ground and took out the marble-thing. Gandalf and Kitty instantly recognized it and freaked out.

"That's a Planítar!" Kitty yelped, jumping up.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"That's the evil marble that Saruman uses to talk to Sauron." Kitty explained. "Where'd you find it?"

"That creepy retail store Mom works at." I replied.

"Give me that!" Gandalf snapped. He snatched it from in front of me and put his cloak over it. "Do not touch this!" He swept his eyes around the room and landed on Mr. Peregrin Took. "Any of you!"

Then it dawned on me. "That's the thingy that glows up!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, you're slow," Moon muttered.

***Moon's POV***

"What do you want to do?" Kitty asked.

"I have to go," Sophie said glumly.

"No you don't," Kitty replied. She grabbed a clicker from her belt and clicked the big red button. "Now the gate's locked and nobody can get in or out. Not even if you have the key."

"You're going to get in so much trouble." I snickered.

"Mom's going to kill me tomorrow." Sophie groaned, collapsing into a beanbag chair. "I'm going to sleep." Then she snuggled into the soft material and started to snore softly.

"This makes no sense." Legolas mumbled.

"Stop torturing the guys and make 'em stop reading those books." Sophie said annoyed, opening one eyelid. "I can't believe you two liked those books and movies."

"I was only obsessed with it a few years ago." Kitty snapped.

"That's why you have your Team Jacob t-shirt." I chuckled.

Kitty threw a pillow at me. "Stop it! I got rid of that shirt a long time ago." she shouted.

"Yeah, yesterday." Sophie giggled.

Kitty threw _The Power of Three- Warriors: Eclipse_ at Sophie. "You shut up too!" she shouted.

"Can I spend the night?" Sophie asked.

"Me too!" I added.

"Fine," Kitty agreed. Then she glanced at her computer desk next to her. "It's already five."

"Oh," Sophie yawned. She put threw the pillow at Merry and Pippin and continued her catnap.

"Where'd this come from, Merry?" Pippin asked.

"I dunno, Pip," Merry replied.

Adorable morons.

"Dinner should be served then," I said. "Anyone up for pizza?"

The vote was anonymous and I grabbed my phone and ordered pizzas: three large pepperoni and mushrooms, one small extra cheese, one large meat lover's, and a whole bunch of breadsticks. Large order, right?

"How long's the pizza gonna take?" Sophie asked.

"A while," I replied.

"What now?" Boromir asked.

I smiled and threw a Wii remote at Boromir, Legolas, Frodo, and Pippin. They all looked at me confuzzled.

"You guys are going to dance together." I chirped.

"No," Legolas said, putting the remote down.

"No, you're going to do it or you'll be kicked out." Kitty snapped.

Legolas sighed and I turned the Wii on. I used Pip's controller to put _Just Dance 3_ on and select _Teenage Dream_. This was going to be interesting.

"Not this song!" Pippin whined.

Kitty started to giggle. "That song's so not for dudes."

"So?" Sophie said through giggles. "We do guy songs all the time."

"You're absolutely right." Kitty agreed.

***One minute later***

The score was Legolas third, Boromir second, Frodo fourth, and Pippin first.

"It wants us to do that?" Legolas asked in shock.

"Of course it does!" Sophie chirped. She was obviously enjoying this too much.

"It's easy," Kitty added.

"Watch us," I said.

We took the controllers away from the hobbits and started to mimic that girl on the screen. It was too easy. When we were done I had won with overflowing points and Boromir and Legolas barely got one star.

***Kitty's POV***

Everyone was downstairs watching a Pokémon movie from my childhood collection in the living room. They were eating their pizza and drinking soda; except Gandalf and Legolas, they always drink water.

"I don't get it." Moon would say.

Then I would give her a snappy explanation such as, "Pay attention then! Ash, Misty, and Brock went with Team Rocket to get to the castle-thing to battle the ultimate trainer!"

Then that would lead to Sophie saying proudly, "I knew it!" But she never knew.

I was upstairs heading for my secret stash of chocolate when I felt a strange type of pull to the Fellowship's room. I went in there and grabbed the Planítar from under the bed. Without thinking I took it downstairs into the living room. No one noticed and when I dropped it, it landed on the solid stone floor and cracked open.

"Crap!" I hissed.

"Katherine!" Gandalf snapped.

"What's happening?" Sophie cried in horror.

Some type of smoke began to leak out of the Planítar and surround the room. I started to cough and I ended up falling somehow.

The strange thing is that when I landed I was sprawled out on grass.

"What the?" I asked.

"We're back at camp!" Pippin cried.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note Thingy!<strong>

Yay! The group's in Middle Earth. FINALLY! And about the romance thing I pondered about it for a while. Then I JUST NOW realized that Pippin (who's the youngest, I think) is a couple years younger than Frodo who was like fifty-six or so when the journey followed. So that makes little ol' Pip like fifty-four or fifty-two or something! So that would be EXTREMELY awkward if a fourty year-old man like Boromir fell in love with the sixteen year-old Moon. But then again I can probably slide in a plot twister to make it work... Hmm

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Three's First Day in ME

__**Author's Note:**

****Author's note... yup... Oh yeah! I did the non-gay version of chapter nine =)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11. The Three's First Days in Middle Earth <em>

***Kitty's POV***

"What the heck?" Moon shouted in terror. "Where's the living room? Where's the freaking house?"

"IT'S COOOOLD!" Sophie wailed, shivering in her bright white spaghetti strap tank top and neon pink shorts.

I began to get nauseated. "Oh no," I muttered under my breath. "Oh no, oh no, oooooh no,"

"We are at our camp." Gandalf answered.

Moon started to go into hysterics. "That means we're in freaking Middle Earth! Middle Earth! Oh my gosh! I don't want to be here! I wanna go home!" she shouted, pacing around.

Tears of horror and anger sprang in Sophie's eyes. "Let us go home, Gandalf! You're a freaking wizard for crying out loud! Send us back!" she cried. "I'M COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!"

Things started to move back and forth. I wobbled and everything went black. Again.

***Moon's POV***

I glared at my friend's fainted body that Aragorn was checking. "Now is not the time for fainting!" I snapped at her. Then I threw my blanket that I still had tied around me at Sophie. "You need to stop getting cold so easily."

Sophie collapsed on the ground and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. "Thanks," she muttered.

I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. "Now what?" I asked myself.

"Now we continue on our path to the Caradhas." Gandalf answered.

"Caradhas, Caradhas… Why does that sound familiar?" I mumbled. I took a spot on the ground next to Kitty and Sophie. "Hmm…"

"Ain't the Caradhas the mountains?" Sophie asked.

"Yes it is, lass," Gimli answered bitterly.

Sophie frowned and poked Kitty with her barefoot. "Wake up," Sophie said.

"Can we help?" Pippin asked.

"We know a great method of waking people up!" Merry added.

"Sure!" Sophie chirped.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I warned.

Frodo's eyes widened with shock and then he narrowed his eyes and started towards the two. "If you two even think about-" he started.

Merry and Pippin dumped water onto Kitty's head. That resulted in a high-pitched scream from Kitty. She jumped up and started to shiver.

"What the heck was that?" she hissed.

"Merry and Pippin," I answered.

She looked around and let out a long groan. "Noooooooooooo," she whined. "I thought I just fell asleep during the movie."

"I wish," I muttered.

"It seems that you have dropped the Planítar and we were somehow transported here." Gandalf said bitterly. "Apparently you were sent here too since the smoke spread on you."

You could see Kitty's blush spread on her face with the dawn's dim light. She let out a small chuckle and fidgeted. "Um… sorry." She said.

"That's a little too late." Sophie grumbled. "Now we're in Middle Earth and we don't even have the right clothes on."

Sophie was right. She was only wearing her neon pink shorts, bright white knee high socks, a bright white spaghetti tank top, and her hair was in a bun. I was wearing an old purple tee with **RAWR!** in gray bold letters on it, gray sweats, and a hair tie on my wrist. Kitty was wearing her long white and red _Hello Kitty_ shirt, short shorts, and had her hair down.

"We don't even have stinkin' shoes." Sophie added sadly.

"We're doomed!" I cried dramatically. "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

***Kitty's POV***

Legolas, with the smallest feet, lent us elven shoes. Yeah, they were like a few sizes bigger but they kinda worked. Aragorn gave us his smallest tunics which were like a gigantic baggy dress thing that we had to the hobbits' belts to keep back with our original shirts as undershirts.

"What about our shorts?" I asked, pouting.

"You're just going to have to tough it out." Moon replied.

"We're going up a freaking blizzard-y mountain!" Sophie protested.

"Not my problem," Moon said, grinning.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm smart enough to not have put on shorts." She eyed me and chuckled. "Especially short shorts,"

I glared at her. "Oh, shut up."

"Make me,"

I let out a huff and sat down Indian style. Or was it Native American? Mr. Columbus was so stupid going around and calling people stuff that they would forever be called as when they're not!

"If a woodchuck-chuck chucked wood then how much would a woodchuck-chuck chuck wood if it could?" Sophie asked me.

"I dunno," I said annoyed. "I do not do those tongue-twisters."

Sophie totally ignored me, repeating to herself, "Sally sold seashells by the seashore." But it really sounded like she said, "Sally shold seashells by da sheashore."

"Aye," I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "There's way too much crap going on in such a little time,"

About an hour later we started traveling. It wasn't that bad, actually. The only problems was that my feet was starting to hurt and probably blister, Moon was still PO'd and Sophie was humming the most annoying songs. It went from Rebecca Black's _Friday_ to Spongebob Squarepant's _Campfiresong Song_. If she was any shorter and had a higher pitched voice she could be a five year-old kindergartener.

At the end of the day we ended up making camp on a very rocky landscape. Sam started to cook some type of meat, Frodo was talking to him, Boromir was training with Merry and Pippin, Aragorn, Moon and Sophie were watching, Gandalf and Gimli were talking, Legolas was doing his elf-thing and I was trying not to panic.

I mean, come on, the crows were coming. Err, I mean the Crebain from Dunland were coming. Yeah, that's what they're called.

I hopped from rock to rock to where almost everybody was: watching Merry and Pippin attack Boromir and Aragorn. It was very amusing to watch two hobbits take down full-grown men.

"For the Shire!" Merry was crying.

"Ah! He's got my arm! He's got my arm!" Pippin was hollering.

I smiled and sat down. About a minute later they were done and getting up. Boromir seemed to notice something. I looked over my shoulder and saw the black cloud of crows.

"It's moving fast." Boromir said slowly. "Against the wind…"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Crows!" Moon shouted, throwing her arms up. "Those are crows for sure!"

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

"Hurry!" Boromir added.

We all scattered. I ran towards a rock overhang where Moon had taken refuge too. Sophie ended up crawling under the overhang too. We were all quiet as the crows past. I didn't even breathe. Once they had passed Moon was the first to get out followed by Sophie and then me.

"I didn't know we were only this far into the movie." Moon said. "I at least thought we would be pass this part."

"They are spies of Saruman." Gandalf said. The passage south is being watched." Then he looked straight ahead, emotionless. "We must take the Pass of Caradhas."

Then Gandalf turned and stared up. I looked over too where the gigantic and snowy mountains.

"Just great," Sophie said sarcastically. "We get to go freeze our butts off on a giant icicle."

"Great way to be optimistic, Soph," Moon cheered sarcastically.

Sometimes I wonder how those two can deal with each other. Moon is a little moody, Sophie is a little bi-polar sometimes. Moon likes to be leader, Sophie goes with the flow. Moon has allergies, Sophie doesn't. The list goes on and on but they're still the best of friends. Weird, right?

***Mr. Walter's POV***

"So, they were missing when you returned home?" Officer Mark asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

He wrote on his notepad. "Uh-huh…" He looked up at me again. "Was there anybody else you know who could have went and taken them?"

I shook my head. "No, no one comes to my mind."

He wrote that down too. "So, what you're saying is that you went on a business trip for about a week, leaving your kid and her friends alone." I nodded. "And you came back and there was no trace of them?"

"Yes, officer,"

A young woman came in with files. "We found something." She stated. "There was a giant broken marble of some sort in the living room."

Then she showed us the picture of the broken marble. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It looked just like a giant marble.

"Is that all, Miss Isabelle?" Officer Mark asked.

She left real quickly and then came back. She laid the broken marble on the desk and stood back. The marble was a strange black-purple color, not the usual blue one with the swirls in it.

"Does this mean anything to your family?" Miss Isabelle inquired.

I frowned. "No, I have never seen this in my life."

***Later***

"What in the world?" I said aloud.

Right in front of me was my dearest daughter's "hang-out room" covered in books and printed papers all about The Lord of the Rings. The three movies were playing and the video games were even turned on. Her laptops had stories about The Lord of the Rings, too.

"She could have at least cleaned up." I muttered.

***Kitty's POV***

"How come you get to walk on top of the snow?" I whined.

Legolas let out his billionth sigh within the last five minutes. "You have asked that many times."

I pouted and huffed, "It's no fair,"

He looked forward and said the meanest reply you could've said. "Life is not fair,"

My jaw dropped and I stopped. I lifted my head higher and marched in front of him with my hands on my hips. "That wasn't very nice,"

"You are not being very appropriate,"

"So? I'm only sixteen. You're like two-thousand, five-hundred and thirty-something years old."

"That doesn't sound stalker-ish!" Moon snorted.

"That doesn't sound stalker-ish!" I mocked in a nasally voice. Then I frowned. "I'm thirsty…"

I grabbed a piece of snow and took out a big bite out of it. It didn't do much and I dropped it. I grabbed some more snow and formed it into a ball and smiled. This gave me an idea.

"Hey, Moon!" I greeted, walking at her pace.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Remember that time when we were in third grade and Sophie started that snowball fight and we all got in trouble?"

"Yeah,"

"Me too,"

Then I ran up ahead laughing like a maniac. There's nothing funner than worrying people or freaking them out.

Then I turned around and made a snowball. I threw it at Moon but I totally missed.

"Ha!" Moon yelled.

"I'm bad long-distance!" I whined.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>**or Legolas will be hurt!**

**Kitty: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Legolas: *Tied to chair* Please review!**

**Sophie: I don't think this is appropriate OR legal...**


	12. Chapter 12 The Monstrous Mountain

__**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE A.K.A. MOON!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12. The Monstrous Mountain <em>

***Sophie's POV***

"It's cold!" I whimpered.

We were going up the mountains called the Caradhas. Oh yeah, guess what? There's freaking SNOW everywhere! I thought my legs were going to fall off because of how cold it was!

"W-we kno-no-now that, So-so-phia-a," Kitty hissed, her teeth chattering. When Kitty gets cold her teeth start to chatter and it gets really annoying. "I-I'm c-c-c-c-cold t-t-t-oo."

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Boromir asked Moon.

Moon glanced back at the two of us. "If their legs turn purple or blue or a super bright white then we should worry." She replied.

I shivered again and hugged my tunic closer. Sure, it's cold as ice and doesn't do anything. Sure, I'm probably going to die on this mountain. Sure, nobody gives a crap. But who cares?

***When we're farther up the mountain***

It is so freaking cold!

I am going to die. No doubt about it. We're walking through a blizzard and I already fell more than twice. I lost count.

My legs were numb; I could not feel them at all even though Boromir and Aragorn were kind enough to give us leggings. My face has no color and no feeling. I can barely tell that I have hands. It's torture.

I could hear the others yelling. Gandalf was shouting at the sky and the storm got worse. What was he doing?

Then rocks fell down and I was on the wrong side. I slipped and the next thing I know I'm holding onto a rock for dear life. I couldn't even scream because of how terrified I was.

"SOPHIE!" Moon screamed.

"Moon, no!" Boromir yelled.

Moon ran over to me and tried to help me up. Her grip was shaky though and she could barely hold on. Then snow poured down and all I remember was Moon screaming.

***Third Person's POV***

_My bestest friends in the world are dead. _Katherine Olivia Walter thought numbly. _They were holding on. And then the snow came. And then they were gone. The Fellowship didn't even stop to look down to see if they were alive._

Kitty wiped away her tears for the millionth time and sniffled. She stared at her feet with her head down, not looking anywhere else. Her expression was blank and her movements were stiff.

Merry and Pippin went over to her. Pippin piped up. "Kitty?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Kitty looked up at them. Her face turned sad, fierce and then outraged. "Leave me alone!" she cried angrily.

Kitty ran away from the Fellowship and ran into the wooded area at the side of their path. She ran through a thorn bush and then fell down. A sob erupted from her lips and she curled into a ball.

_They don't even care! _Kitty thought furiously. _All they care about is that stupid ring! The ring that killed my friends!_

"We're going to find her, right?" Merry asked loudly. He jogged up to Gandalf. "She's not taking Moon's and Sophie's death that well."

Gandalf kept his gaze straight ahead. "Legolas, go fetch Katherine. We will wait for ten minutes." He said.

Legolas nodded and jogged off to the direction where Kitty went. About two minutes later he found her in her ball form not moving. He crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitty," he said quietly. "The rest are waiting for you."

"They don't care," Kitty managed to snap bitterly with a hoarse voice. "They don't care about Sophie and Moon; they don't care about me."

Legolas pursed his lips. What was an elven prince to do with a teenager who had so many close people in her life die? First it was her mother when she was just a toddler; now it is her two closest friends when they just came to Middle Earth.

"We all miss Moon and Sophie." He said, picking his words carefully. "You will now be watched ever carefully since of your friends… deaths."

Kitty was on her feet immediately. Her eyes had pure rage in them. "They don't care and you don't care. Don't lie to me. Like what Moon said, "Honesty is the best policy" but I never gave a crap about it." Tears welled up in Kitty's eyes. "Now I'll never hear any of her and Soph's arguments again."

Kitty fell onto the ground on her knees and started to cry again. She sobbed quietly and covered her face. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder and Kitty tensed.

"Don't you give me your sympathy." She growled. "That's why I hate crying in front of others. It makes me look weak and they pity me. Stop it."

Legolas frowned. "Sympathy is sometimes needed in the hardest of times." He replied.

Kitty raised her hand to smack him but he stopped her inches away. He stared her in the eyes and her in his. They were silent for minutes.

Kitty wiped her face dry and stood up wobbling for a moment. She let out a shaky breath and said quietly, "Let's go."

***Moon's POV***

This was the second time in my life when I thought I would die.

The first time is when I was little and my grandpa and I got into a car crash. It turned out that it wasn't bad… Well, for us. The car got all dented and scratched.

"Moon," Sophie croaked. "We have to get back to the Fellowship."

I shook my head. "They're probably miles away already."

"What are we going to do?" Sophie looked around and frowned. "There's nowhere pointing which way to go."

I got to my feet and helped Sophie up. We started walking the way we were walking when we were with the Fellowship.

"We're going to that place with the elves." I replied.

"Rivendell?"

"No, the other place; Lórien,"

Sophie nodded. "We're going to have to hurry then. We watched the first movie a while ago but I remember reading that it took five days to go through Moria. It might even take them six because they were traveling."

***Hours later***

"What are we going to do for food, water and that stuff?" Sophie asked.

"I dunno," I replied quietly. "The quicker we get out of here the better."

We quickened our pace.

***Kitty's POV***

"Are you sure?" Sam asked again.

I nodded. Again. "Yes, Sam. I'm not hungry."

He frowned and then finally gave up and went to give my morsel to someone else. I let out a little yawn and leaned against the tree bole. I shifted and fell asleep.

***In the dream***

_ Five year-old Sophie looked at my drawing of a kitty. I held back a proud smile and a giggle. I love being told I was good at something._

"_Is that a kitty-cat?" Sophie asked. _

"_Yup," I chirped proudly._

_ Sophie giggled. "Your name is Kitty! That means yer a cat and that's why you're good at drawing 'em!"_

"_Nuh-uh!" I cried._

_ Then Mona came over. She had pretty and long blonde hair that everyone touched. Even me!_

"_That's a good pict-er." She said. "Are you Kitty?"_

_I went and said, "Yeah, you're Moon?"_

_She nodded._

"_I'm Sophie!" Sophie said. And then she smiled. "Let's be besty friends!"_

"_Ok!" Moon and me said at the same time._

_ Then we were on the Caradhas. Once the dust from the smoke cleared my heart stopped. I stood frozen in place where Sophie was dangling off the cliff. I went to dart towards her but Aragorn stopped me._

"_SOPHIE!" Moon screamed, running towards Sophie._

"_Moon, no!" Boromir yelled._

_ Then the snow cascaded on top of all of us. I fought to the top and coughed up the snow. I managed to wiggle to the top of the snow and look for Sophie and Moon. They were no where to be seen._

_ No…_

_ NO!_

"_No!" I cried, hot tears welling up in my eyes. _

"_Moon! Sophie!" Boromir shouted._

_ There was no reply._

_ I went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. They were no where to be seen. It was just white down there. White, the color of pureness. Not death. _

"_Kitty!" they were screaming. "Help us, Kitty!"_

_ Ghosts of my friends came up to me on either side._

"_Kitty!" they chorused. "Why didn't you save us, Kitty?"_

***Back in reality***

"No!"

I woke up panting and looked around. They weren't there. The only people were the Fellowship. Everyone was asleep except Legolas who was taking watch. Like always.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "They're really dead."

"Kitty?"

I stood up and went next to the small fire. I held back tears. Poor Sophie and Moon died cold deaths. I hope they made it to heaven safely.

"Kitty?" Legolas was sitting right next to me.

"Don't do that!" I cried, jumping a little. "That scares the crap out of me and you know it."

"I am sorry," Legolas said.

"It's ok," I side-glanced at him. "Do you think that they could still be here if we reacted faster?"

Legolas frowned. "It is no one's fault. Everyone is guilty and mourning them."

"It's my fault that they died. I was supposed to keep an eye on the two."

Legolas shook his head in disagreement. "It is no one's fault." He repeated. "Boromir, Aragorn and I blame ourselves for not being fast enough to get to the two. Gandalf blames himself for not going through Moria in the first place. The hobbits think it's partially their faults since they were in Aragorn's and Boromir's arms. Even the dwarf thinks it's even a bit of his fault since he did not convince Gandalf to go through Moria."

The Fellowship didn't show sadness. Were they really mourning my friends alongside me in their thoughts? Could it be possible they had grown a liking for the two?

I met the elf's gaze. "I wish things went differently."

"So do the rest of us."

* * *

><p><strong>SADNESS! Anywho, please review because it's the creator of Moon's birthday<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Kitty's Optimism

_Chapter 13. Kitty's Optimism_

***Third Person's POV***

Moon and Sophie trekked their way through the Caradhas with little problems. It took them four days to get to the other side. By the time they were close to Lórien they were like the living dead.

"Is it close?" Sophie whispered hoarsely.

Moon nodded for she could not even speak. She led the younger teen forwards until they got to a river. They both had gotten drinks and took a small nap. They woke up about half an hour later and continued towards the towering trees that were the entrance to Lothloríen.

Haldir of Lórien was scouting the borders with his brothers Rumil and Orophin when he heard a disturbance. His ears perked up and he reached for his bow.

"Lasto," (Listen) Rumil murmured.

Voices were heard in the distance and the rustling of shrubbery. Heavy footsteps fell against the ground with thuds. Bushes were pushed aside and a few tree branches.

All three ellons silently made their way towards the noise. Haldir motioned for his brothers to stay back and he crept towards some bushes. He crouched down and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Two strange girls were wondering blindly around. One was fairly short with short hair like the few men he had ever seen in knots. The other was very tall with purple streaks in her long black hair. Both were wearing men's clothes and were exhausted.

Haldir backed away and stood up. He strode towards to the two and they looked up at him in alarm. The taller one stood in front of the other and narrowed her eyes.

"Man carel le? Man eneth lín?" (What are you doing? What is your name?) Haldir asked.

The two stared at him with blank faces. The short one managed to croak out, "What the heck does that mean?"

"Heniach nin? Pedich edhellen?" (Do you understand me? Do you speak elvish?) Haldir asked.

"He's speaking elvish," the tall one muttered hoarsely. Then she tried to raise her voice. "We do not understand you."

"What is your business here?" Haldir asked in Common Tongue.

"We were traveling with the Fellowship and we got separated." The short one answered.

Haldir narrowed his eyes ever slightly more. "Who are you? What are your names?"

"I'm Moon and that's Sophie." Moon, the tall one, said. "We got lost from the Fellowship, like Soph said before. We need to get back to them."

"Come with us," Haldir said. "The Lord and Lady should be able to have an answer for your problem."

The two girls exchanged a look before nodding. The elf turned around and started to lead them to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

***With the Fellowship and Kitty days earlier***

***Kitty's POV***

"What does that mean?" Merry asked confuzzled.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said matter-in-factly. Then Gandalf shouted something at the doors.

Nothing happened.

Gandalf shouted something again.

Nothing happened. Again.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said, stating the obvious.

I glanced at the little hobbit that is known for his silliness. He really shouldn't state the obvious. Sophie did that, too…

No, Sophie says that. She is still alive. And so is Moon. My friends safely navigated their ways out of the Caradhas and are safe. I know they are not dead. Like I'm always saying with a sheepish smile, "Stay optimistic! Pessimistic people are no fun."

I wish my friends were still with us. I really don't like traveling with men who are older than me that I barely know. It's unnerving and awkward. It has actually gotten worse since Moon and Sophie… fell. Someone always has an eye on me like I'm the next one to go buh-bye.

I took a seat on a mossy rock and started to bounce my knee impatiently. I watched as Gandalf yelled at the doors before giving up and sitting down to smoke his pipe. He's weird like that.

Gandalf was kind of like my Grandpa Walter. Stern, but he has a good sense of humor. Grandma is just a sweetie and a terror when you do something bad. They're both weird, too.

"Kitty?" Pippin said, sitting next to me.

"Yes?" What would he need?

He hesitated before saying slowly and carefully, "Do you think that Moon and Sophie are really… dead?"

It felt like I took a blow to my stomach. It took me a minute to find my voice to reply. "No, Pippin. My friends are alive, I just know it. Moon says that she's never going to give into death without a fight. Never."

Pippin frowned. "Are you sure?"

Anger and annoyance shot through me. I stood up and glared at the hobbit. Then I forced through clenched teeth, "Why do you even ask, Peregrin?"

Pippin gave an innocent shrug. "I dunno,"

I let out a sigh and walked away from him. I ended up sitting right next to Gandalf on the ground. Gandalf was mumbling stuff under his breath and breathing out smoke. Eww.

This lady at Wal-Mart was smoking outside once and she dropped it in a trashcan when it was still lit. The trashcan went into flames because of all gum wrappers and stuff. Everyone evacuated and the lady was never found.

Bill left and Sam was mourning. Frodo was staring at the doors, thinking. I heard splashes in the water followed by Aragorn's warning. I got to my feet slowly and saw the ripples and then sat back down.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf all-but-shouted.

"Being pessimistic is bad," I grumbled to myself. I glanced up at the wizard and a small grin grew on my face. "No wonder he reminds me of Papa."

Legolas, who was next to me, gave me a weird look. I gave him a look like he just grew two more heads and scooted backwards for good measure. Legolas got mystified and looked behind him. I snickered and he gave me a scolding look.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I thought I saw something behind you."

"It's a riddle," Frodo finally said.

I got to my feet and nodded in agreement. "Aye, it is. Do you know the answer, Frodo?"

Frodo looked back at the water and I glanced too; it was rippling. I shuddered and stepped away from the water. I've been terrified of squids and octopuses ever since I first watched the movie.

"Speak friend and enter." Frodo said. "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon…" Gandalf said slowly.

The doors swung open and I jumped. I get startled easily; don't judge me. I would rather get startled a lot then not being able to notice a thing. Paranoia is sometimes a good thing.

The Fellowship started to go into Moria and I followed slowly. It was practically pitch black but the light from the night outside made it a little lighter. It didn't matter though; I already knew what was coming.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of dwarves!" Gimli was saying, beaming. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

I rolled my eyes. The dwarf loved to show off. Kinda like me. Huh, I have something in common with the dwarf… Is that a good thing?

"And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli boomed.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said.

Gandalf's staff started glowing and I began to get a little dizzy. The smell of the decaying dwarf carcasses and the sight of them was sickening. I even stumbled and bumped into Boromir who helped me stay upright.

"Oh! No!" Gimli cried. "NOO!"

Legolas went and yanked an arrow out of a dwarf and pulled out his bow and fit an arrow in it hissing, "Goblins!"

Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords and I jumped. I kinda wasn't expecting to almost get hit by one.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir hissed. "We should have never come here." He looked around and shouted, "Now, get out of here! Get out!"

I turned around, gasped and froze. A slithering tentacle wrapped around Frodo's ankle and started to pull him out.

"Gah!" he shouted.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted.

Frodo fell to the ground and started to get pulled out. He managed to get to the shore before anyone else said anything.

"Strider!" Sam yelled.

"Help!" Frodo cried.

Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and even Gimli ran out of the mines. I stood there for a moment before rushing out too. What else was I supposed to do? The guys never gave me any weapons!

"Katherine, you stay back!" Gandalf shouted at me.

I ignored him, however. Instead I grabbed rocks and started throwing them at the Watcher. Just like the hobbits at Amon Hen. I don't care if they're not real weapons! Sure, I have terrible aim but at least I was hitting it. I chucked one rock and it hit Frodo…

"Sorry, Frodo!" I shouted.

Someone grabbed me from behind and started to drag me away from the shore. I squirmed and even let out a scream until the person let go. I glared at Aragorn, how dare he!

"Gandalf told you to stay back." He said sternly. And then he rushed back into battle.

"What the heck?" I cried, running a hand through my hair to push it back.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled. He seized me by my arm and literally pushed me into the mines. The geezer's strong!

"Whoa!" I gasped, stumbling.

I turned around just in time to see the entrance get covered in rocks. It went pitch black and I froze. Finally Gandalf lit his staff and started to walk towards the stairs.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said grimly. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Everyone started walking and I made sure to walk directly behind Gandalf. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Actually, let's hope that our presence is noticed so Gandalf can die and end up healing Théoden. Then everything will go peachy and the story will not fall into ruins.

That sounds morbid and wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... this was WAY overdue :P<strong>

**Anywho please review because that makes me update faster!**


	14. Chapter 14 Hi Ho, Hi Ho, to Moria We Go!

__**This is overdue and reviews make me happy :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, to Moria We Go<em>

***Third Person's POV***

_The next time I watch these darned movies I am not going to make fun of them. This sucks! _Kitty thought bitterly.

The Fellowship of the Ring and Kitty were slowly making their way through the Mines of Moria. The only light was Gandalf's staff that illuminated a small bit at a time so he had to stay ahead of the group.

Once they got to the stairs Kitty wanted to scream in annoyance. She hated stairs passionately. With Merry and Pippin falling down them doesn't help. She admitted that the stairs were steep and far away from each other with the occasional hole, but still. To make things worse if you fell you died.

Comforting, right?

Pippin slipped and Aragorn stopped him from reaching his doom. He picked the hobbit back up and Pippin gripped the stairs with a death hold.

"Pippin!" Merry whispered.

They climbed up flights of stairs; one after another. Kitty lost count of how many stairs after four. Once the stairs were over— much to the hobbits' and Kitty's relief— they appeared at a small clearing with three paths leading in different directions.

Gandalf looked around and frowned. "I have no memory of this place." He said.

Kitty groaned and took a seat on a rock. She held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No," Merry answered.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," Kitty added.

Kitty let out another groan followed by a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. Aragorn, Boromir, the hobbits excluding Frodo, Gimli and Legolas were sitting around. Aragorn and Gimli were smoking their pipes and Kitty could tell Gandalf was too.

_After this journey I would've inhaled more smoke from their pipes than all the campfire smoke and that Wal-Mart fire's smoke combined. _ Kitty thought, frowning.

Kitty tightened the belt Sam had loaned her around her torso. She was happy the tunic was warmer than it looked. The leggings were loose and torn but still provided some warmth. Legolas' fancy elven shoes he gave to the three— Kitty couldn't help but wonder why he had so many— were comfy and a lot better than she thought.

Kitty put on leg on top of the other and picked at the shoe. She retied the string and felt the shoe become smaller but not small enough to be her size. She did the same thing to her other shoe and became bored again.

Legolas, being observant as ever, took notice of Kitty and arched an eyebrow. She was kicking rocks at the hobbits absentmindedly before noticing and giggling. She switched tactics and began to comb her hair out with her hands. She got tired of that and started to bounce her knee. She was sick of that after a minute and got up and paced around.

"What are you doing?" Merry asked.

Kitty stopped and said simply, "I'm bored and impatient and I have to do something."

"Oh!" Gandalf exclaimed quietly. "It's that way."

"Finally!" Kitty cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"He's remembered!" Merry chirped.

Gandalf shook his head. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"One time I tried to follow my nose at night when it was pitch black when I was camping in Girl Scouts. I ended up almost falling into a freaking ditch." Kitty said randomly.

Then Gandalf began to lead the Fellowship and Kitty down the stairs. He relit his staff and glided down another staircase carefully. The hobbits and Kitty dreaded the stairs of Moria.

***Kitty's POV***

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmured.

His staff lit up a lot more and I gaped. Before me were gigantic and marvelous pillars going all the way down the hallway. The detail was amazing and kinda reminded me of the Greek pillars.

Just one question echoed through my head: How in the world did the dwarves go and build this?

"Behold the great realm of the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam breathed.

We started to walk forward admiring all of the pillars. Gimli ruined the moment by shouting and running into a light-filtered room. Wait a biscuit…

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted.

We ended up running after him and found him sobbing by a tomb. Gandalf walked up to the tomb and I followed Aragorn and Legolas to one side of the room. I fidgeted and took in a full view of the room.

The tomb was in the direct middle and right in front of the doorway. There was a dwarf carcass leaning against the tomb that Gandalf took the book away from. Cracked walls and stuff was the outside of the room. There was only one window allowing light in. Papers were scattered everywhere with the occasional dwarven carcass. That dreaded well was in the back corner with a skeleton leaning against it with a few arrows sticking out. On the rim of the well was the bucket with the chain attached.

"We must move on," Legolas whispered urgently. "We cannot linger!"

I watched Pippin as he turned away from Gandalf and backed up. Pippin stumbled and turned around fully and saw the skeleton. Pippin curiously twisted the arrow and the head fell down the well with the loudest bangs ever. I jumped at the loud noise. Pippin turned around looking guilty and the corpse fell down too. Guess what? The bucket fell down too!

Gandalf snapped the book shut and glared at the poor hobbit. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he snapped, snatching his hat and staff away.

Repeated banging noises came from the well. Gandalf and Pippin turned back around looked down it. I figured out the noise was drums banging away.

"That's why it said drums in the deep." I mused to myself.

"Frodo!" Sam cried.

Frodo pulled Sting out and it was glowing a bright blue. That means only one thing: orcs.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed.

"I hate those things!" I growled. "They always try to attack me!"

Boromir ran to the door and looked out. Arrows barely missed his face and he slammed the doors shut. Aragorn dropped his torch and I went to put it out by stepping on it. Do you know what? It actually worked!

"Get back!" Aragorn shouted at the hobbits and me. "Stay close to Gandalf."

I stood by the hobbits behind Gandalf and everyone yanked their weapons out. Except me, of course. I. Am. Doomed.

Boromir handed me a big knife. "Use this," he said. Then he added sternly, "Try not to be seen and only use this in defense." Then he went back over to where he was in front of the door.

"Uh, ok," I squeaked. I swallowed loudly and glanced over at Sam. "Hey, Sam,"

"Yes, Ms. Kitty?" he asked.

Ooh! Ms. Kitty. That makes me sound all professional and like a teacher. I like it!

"If you end up not using your sword can I use it?" I asked.

He furrowed his brows before nodding and saying, "Sure, Ms. Kitty,"

I frowned. Ms. Kitty. Ugh. Now that makes me sound like an old person.

The orcs or whatever they were hacked the door open so there was a hole. Legolas decided to show off and shot through the hole resulting in a screech. Aragorn followed suit and shot arrows through the hole too. Let me just say there were a lot of howls.

Eventually the doors flew open and the beasts charged in. The guys charged into battle and I decided to take a step backwards. My awesome grace let me trip over the dang book and fall on my rear end.

"Nice going, Kits." I grumbled.

I got up and an orc came up to me. I took one look at the thing and screamed as an orc carcass crashed into the oncoming one in front of me, raising its axe-thing. I jumped backwards, startled, and ran behind the pillar. I peeked out and let out a small groan. Another orc was coming at me.

"What do Middle Earthians have against me?" I whined.

I ran from behind the pillar and came face to face with another orc. I let out a squeak and tried to step backwards. Unfortunately there was a wall right there so I was stuck. I looked up at the thing and froze.

"Raargh!" It shouted, starting to bring its sword down.

I panicked within the seven seconds. First I let out a scream and went to cover my face with my hands. I never felt the cut so I looked up and saw a whole bunch of unconscious orcs piled up, dripping with water.

I wasted no time and darted away from the pillar. I stopped dead immediately. I would've screamed if I could've.

That giganto cave troll was there roaring and trying to smash Gimli. Gimli was lucky enough to dodge it but the cave troll destroyed Balin's tomb. Anger welled up in my chest at the cave troll. How dare it destroy that tomb holding the dead dwarven Lord of the Mines Moria who traveled with dearest Bilbo and the other dwarves plus Gandalf to go to Smaug and get the treasure back! He was gonna pay for that!

"Katherine!" Gandalf shouted at me.

I turned around and saw two orcs coming at me. I decided to try to pull off that cool move that Boromir does by killing an orc with his knife by throwing it and it hit it in the face. I epically failed because when I threw the knife it totally missed the two and they didn't even flinch.

"You have got to be kidding me." I growled.

I was not going to die so I ran over towards thee brave Samwise Gamgee. He was whacking orcs with a frying pan with ease. He made it look so easy. He took notice of me and handed me his short sword.

"Use it!" he said over the roar of the battle.

"Thanks!" I shouted.

Oh my goodness! It was like baby sized! The blade was only as long as my arm! And it only weighed like fifteen or so pounds.

I took a swing with it and hit an orc in the chest. It howled and clutched the new wound. It growled at me and I went frozen solid.

No, really, I got surrounded in a block of ice. The weird thing is that it wasn't cold and I could breathe and I wasn't dying. The orc hacked at the ice but it wouldn't break, thankfully. I stuck my tongue out at the orc and the ice shattered and flew towards it. The shards punctured its skin and it fell over dead.

"What was that?" Sam cried in surprise. "Did you do that?"

"I have no idea," I whispered to myself.

Did I do that?

I guess I was off in my lalaland because I didn't take notice of anything else. I was staring at my hands and arms as if expecting ice to shoot out of it at any minute. If I did do that I would totally have to master it. I would be like Sub-Zero off of _Mortal Kombat_! Man, I love that game.

The next thing I know something really hard and painful hit my chest and I went flying across the room. I slammed against the _rock_ wall and fell onto the _rock_ floor. My head started to spin and blood started to roar in my ears. There was no pain at first but when it hit I let out a cry. Hot tears of pain sprang into my eyes.

I felt like I was the ball of Sophie's bulldog, Bruno, after a long day of play. It felt like my whole body was covered in bruises and scratches.

I looked up and saw the blurry figure of the troll attacking Frodo in the corner. Then the shaky face of Legolas appeared.

"Aragorn!" he shouted.

Then there was nothing more.


	15. Chapter 15 Occuring Pain in the Arse Inj

_Chapter 15. Occurring Pain in the Arse Injuries_

***Kitty's POV***

I could barely make out voices.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf was yelling from somewhere.

Then there was a giant crashing noise. I heard something brake and then gasps from around me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed.

Then there was a sound of something going by my head. I wish I could've swatted the things away.

I came back to consciousness after who knows how long. There was a gigantic pounding in my head as if a construction worker was banging on it with a hammer. The light turned my eyelids a pink color but I didn't want to open them. It was probably a blinding bright light.

I knew I was being carried carefully as if I would be broken—which I probably am broken— and the person was going at a fast pace. I couldn't help but wonder who was carrying me. Probably Aragorn, he was always so nice to me. But the person who was carrying me smelled pine-y. Did Aragorn smell pine-y? I remember on fanfiction that Legolas smelled-

Oh God. Legolas Thranduilion, prince of northern Mirkwood of the woodland realm, I think, was carrying a commoner. An alien actually, since I'm not from Middle Earth. Why couldn't someone just shake me awake like how Moony does?

I wonder if the blush spread across my face. I wonder if he noticed. This is so embarrassing!

"I think Kitty is coming to." Legolas said. Yup, he was the one carrying me.

"Lay her down, Legolas." Aragorn replied from somewhere else.

I felt myself being lowered. Soon wet-ish grass made contact with my skin and I wrinkled my nose. Well at least my nose ain't broken. I squinted and sunlight poured into my eyes.

"Gah! Light! It burns!" I hissed, closing my eyes.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked.

I managed to finally get my eyes adjusted and I sat up then I looked at the ranger crouching next to me. "I feel like I'm broken and I have a really bad headache." I answered bitterly. "Isn't that just peachy?"

Aragorn said nothing and felt my ribs softly making me tense. He stopped and touched my arms and then my knee and down. Then he touched my back and my shoulder blades and my collar bone.

I hate the doctors. It's on my list of fears along with dentists, poison, needles, drugs, spiders, cliffs, stairs, heights, orcs, cave trolls, Nazgûl, blood, guts, getting blood on me, bleeding, being broken physically or emotionally, getting killed and the list ever goes on and on. The only reason I was able to watch and read _The Lord of the Rings_ is because they controlled their special affects. I couldn't sit through five minutes of _Scream_. No way.

"You have been lucky because nothing is broken. You have many bruises and scratches though." Aragorn stated.

I frowned. "Yay? Anywho, what the heck happened back there?"

Aragorn's eyes became sad but he hid it quickly. "You fell unconscious after the cave troll threw you into the wall and onto the floor. Legolas went and protected your body along with Boromir. Frodo was stabbed by the troll but he is fine since he was wearing his mithril coat. The troll was quickly slain after that. We could not check on you for more orcs were coming. Legolas had carried you ever since. When we were across the bridge of Khazad-dûm Gandalf stopped. There he battled the Balrog, a demon of both fire and shadow, and he fell. We left and now we are on our way to the elven city, Lothloríen."

I nodded and regretted it instantly. My neck was stiff and when my head nodded I got nauseas. "Ok, I'm all caught up." I muttered.

I went to stand up but Legolas and Aragorn stopped me. "You must not move too much." Legolas scolded lightly.

I let out a long sigh. "Fine," I said.

***Later***

"Stay close, young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch, she is, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall into her spell and are never seen again." That was Gimli rambling about superstitions.

I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I am superstitious. Witches, ghosts, ghouls, elves, leprechauns, unicorns, banshees, dragons, you name it. Moon makes fun of me for doing so saying none of it is real. Then Sophie joins my side and then we're in a full out word war.

Legolas was not very happy with the dwarf. He hid his annoyance well, but not good enough for me not to notice. That's another thing, I don't like racists and that rambling is racist. Legolas doesn't like it either but then again he spits insults back at Gimli.

"Well here is a dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli boasted proudly.

Then practically out of nowhere these elves come forward with arrows pointed straight at us. Legolas ever so gently put me down and then notched his bow and pointed it at the other elves. He's just weird like that by pointing his weapons at his own kin.

Then a tall golden-haired elf stepped forward. He was broader than the other elves and had this important thing about him. He was kinda cute but not as much as Legolas. (Wait. Where did _that_ come from?) Anywho, the elf must be no other than Haldir.

"The dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said calmly.

Oh shut up!

***Later***

Up in the tree that we were staying Legolas, Aragorn and Haldir were arguing in elvish. I was inspecting my wounds with Boromir watching carefully. Everybody was spread out and not speaking. It was very tense.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of elves!" Gimli exclaimed becoming very annoyed. "Speak words we can also understand."

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir replied coolly. What were the Dark Days?

Gimli glared at the elf with hatred. "And do you know what this dwarf says to that?" Then he said something in dwarvish that I couldn't understand.

Aragorn must've understood because he went over to Gimli to scold him, saying, "That was not so courteous."

"Owwy," I hissed.

I prodded at the scratch again and winced. I really needed some band-aids or something to cover up the scratches. I bet that some of them are already infected and others are in the process.

"I do not think it's wise to be touching your wounds." Boromir said.

I made an annoyed scoffing sound and turned my back on him. I am not dealing with a lecture right now.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir stated. "You can go no further."

That totally ticked off Aragorn because he went back to the elf and started to argue with him. I watched them for a minute before stopping and unrolling my tunic sleeves.

Everyone looked at Frodo and Frodo was looking uncomfortable. Boromir stood up and went and sat by Frodo. I listened to what he said carefully.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain nor would he have you give up hope." He began. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead."

Haldir appeared once more looking less than happy. "You will follow me." he said.

***Moon's POV***

"Stop singing that song." I groaned.

Sophie stopped singing the Ke$ha's song, _Tik Tok_, and stared at me for a moment. She shrugged and kept on singing while sorting through the closet. Once she found a light blue dress she stopped singing and let out a noise between a gasp and a squeal.

"This is soooo pretty!" she cried. "I'm gonna go try it on!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're taking over advantage of staying here." I said.

"I really don't care!" she replied, walking into the bathroom.

I let out a deep sigh and ran the brush through my hair. Before we got stuck here in Middle Earth I was going to take out my purple highlights and put in teal ones. I guess that will have to be postponed for a while.

I looked out off the balcony and let out a small sigh of content. It was so pretty in Lothloríen. It had giant silver trees with golden leaves towering over the city. Talans, as Haldir had said, were perched on the thick and wide branches of the trees. There were blue, silver and purple lamps hanging off of the talans, and when they were lit it shined their colors. You could see the stars shining brightly through the leaves above and it was so clear. Below there were majestic elves minding their own businesses and going around. It was amazing.

There was a loud gasp from Sophie and I turned around. She was wearing the dress and she looked pretty in it. On her I could see that the sleeves went to her elbows and then flared out. It flared out at the waist too.

"I feel like a princess!" she giggled, twirling.

"Kitty was right." I mused. "Elven made stuff is way better than others."

Sophie threw a soft gray bundle at me. "Try it on!" she said.

I frowned. "I don't think I should-"

"Of course you should!" Sophie replied, pushing me into the bathroom.

I let out a long sigh and changed into the dress. It was actually pretty even if it's simple. It was stormy day cloud colored that flowed real pretty. It was long-sleeved and went to my feet.

I went back into the room and Sophie put on her thinking face. Then she said in a really bad French impression, "You look darling." She actually sounded more British.

I shrugged and put on some white slippers by the closet. I walked back over to the balcony and let out a gasp. It was the Fellowship!

"They're here!" I exclaimed.

Sophie grabbed my arm and starting running for the door. "Let's go meet them then!"

We made it down the stairs and to the Fellowship. I knew Gandalf wouldn't be there but Aragorn and Kitty weren't either. Either Kitty wondered off and Aragorn went to find her or something much worse happened.

"You're alive!" Pippin cried.

"Where's Kitty?" I demanded.

"She was hurt in Moria and now she is in the Healer's Pavilion with Aragorn." Legolas answered.

Sophie let out a long groan. "Leave it to Kit to go and get hurt somehow."

***Kitty's POV***

I bit my tongue from screeching at Aragorn and the elf doctor and nurse. They apparently haven't invented pain-reliving medicine. It really takes a toll when they're putting stinging herbs into your cuts and then giving me stitches. I was in extreme pain.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked becoming worried.

"Just peachy," I growled through clenched teeth. I tensed when the stopped stitching and put bandages around my arm. I arched my back and let out a cry. "Owwwwwwww!"

"Man mathac?" the doctor asked me.

"What?" I looked at Aragorn in confusion. "I don't speak elvish." I stated.

Aragorn nodded and said, "She is asking how you feel."

"I guess I feel better now." It was true. They gave me some bitter herbs for the headache so now it's history. My scratches and bruises were cured and felt better by the minute. Elvish medicine is really fast-working.

"Kitty!" a familiar voice cried.

Mona Ray Ricci and Sophia Nichole—I'm pretty sure that's her middle name— Clark ran up to me, smiling. I knew they weren't dead! I knew it! I knew it!

"Hi," I greeted with a sheepish grin.

"What did you do?" Moon asked.

"A cave troll slammed me into a wall and I fell onto the ground and passed out." I answered. I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the dresses?"

"We're playing dress-up!" Sophie chirped.

Moon shook her head. "She acts like a five year-old."

Sophie let out a dramatic gasp and her eyebrows shot skyward. "I cannot believe you could say that!" Fake tears gathered in her eyes. "I am a big girl! Mommy says so!"

Moon put her hands on her hips. "Your mommy thought wrong then."

"You're a meany!"

Moon let out a groan and then gave a small sigh. "Sophie, why don't you go back and play dress-up?"

Sophie let out a high-pitched squeal. "Yay!"

"What about me?" I asked.

Sophie snorted. "Whatever. I can see you any time but playing dress-up with elven clothing is a once in a lifetime chance." Then she left the room.

"You have to be kidding me." I scoffed.

Sophie came in with a grin and bowed. "And scene!"

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone like <em>Warriors<em> by Erin Hunter? If so and you have an account please PM me! Especially if you like forums, mm kay?**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 Perspectives

_Chapter 16. Perspectives _

***Third Person's POV***

It took Moon a long time to get Sophie out of the dress. Once they did change into their clean tunics and baggy leggings they felt instantly better. It just wasn't their thing to go around wearing dresses all day. It was too proper.

Sophie was on soft, silky cool grass with her elbows propped up and her head in her hands. Her legs went back and forth in a steady rhythm until five minutes later when she got tired of it and stopped. She played with her now straight—for some miracle soap made by the elves made her hair so longer curly— blonde hair and realization came over her.

_I can't believe I just noticed! My hair grew! _She thought amazed. _It only took like two to three years for it to grow inches and in Middle Earth it took only a few days!_

A soft smile grew on her face as she twirled her hair around her finger. It had finally got past her shoulders and could be put in many more styles. It was no longer considered short now. It was medium to her delight.

Moon leaned against the fountain in her own little world. She could see the short and treacherous journey to Lórien replay in her head again and again. She and Sophie had almost died. She remembered her aching muscles, growling stomach and parched throat. She remembered trying to stay warm but her attempts had been worthless. She remembered the fear of wolves or something just as terrible attacking them.

She blinked open her eyelids and looked around. Legolas was fetching a pale of water from the fountain and looking around. Moon could hear the faint elvish singing from far away.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said softly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

Gloom shown on the elf's features as he replied, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still much too near."

Moon's face showed no emotion whatsoever. Her eyes, however, showed grief. Too much has been happening in such a short time and she couldn't deal with it. But she had to stay strong though for Kitty's and Sophie's sakes.

_The past is the past._ She told herself stubbornly. _Give yourself a few more days with the others and things will be normal. Well, as normal as you can get if you've been sucked into The Lord of the Rings._

Kitty perched on the stone bench, taking in the scene around her. Lothloríen was beautiful in her eyes with the giant trees with the talans on top, the amazing architecture, having no bustling running around people and much more. The Fellowship was spread out amongst themselves minding their own businesses.

_They're probably morning Gandalf,_ she thought. _Poor Aragorn had no idea he was going to have to lead the bunch of us—_ Kitty's thoughts stopped dead.

Were they really going with the Fellowship? Of course it would be safer not to interfere and stay in Lórien. Kitty knew that if they chose to go Moon would more than likely save Boromir and change the plot dramatically. Knowing Sophie she would probably be captured with Merry and Pippin and not be seen until the third movie. And Kitty herself? Why, she would end up doing something and she knew it.

_It's a risk, _she thought slowly. _A risk I am not going to take. There is no way that I am going to risk my friends and mine's life for the ring that already took so many and almost Moon and Sophie and even me. _

Her dark green eyes with golden flecks glanced up at Sam who was singing. A small grin was on her face as he spoke of Gandalf. Gandalf the Gray, that is. Not the white for he is still to come.

"The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green-" Sam started.

Gimli interrupted with a loud snore. A small chuckle came from Moon's lips and a frown descended upon Kitty's. Sophie didn't care since she was too busy trying to braid her hair.

"Or after thunder…" Sam trailed off and found the right words. "Silver showers-"

Another roar of a snore escaped from Gimli and Aragorn swatted his pillow. Gimli let out a grunt of annoyance and kept on sleeping. Kitty was amazed on how much of a heavy sleeper Gimli was.

"Came falling like a rain of flowers." Sam let out a sigh and squatted down. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

***Later into the night***

"WHAT?" Sophie all but screamed.

"I'm with Sophie on this one." Moon said angrily. "Why are we going to stay here in Lórien? Why can't we go with the Fellowship like all those other stories do?"

Kitty's eyes narrowed. "We all almost died already. Face it, guys. Middle Earth is _dangerous_!"

"That's what's so exciting!" Moon cried. "The reason we all love Middle Earth is because of the fantasy and the adventure! We did not get sucked here just to turn around and stay in an elven city for over a year."

"It's not fair." Sophie added. "You can stay here if you want because me and Moon are going."

Kitty stood up and nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, "We are staying here! If we go we'll change the plot even more and probably die! _Lord of the Rings_ is not a joke! People die a lot! God, even two freaking members of the Fellowship die!"

Moon stood up too, just as furious. "That's another reason we have to go! I will not be able to live with myself knowing that I could've saved Boromir but I didn't and he died!"

"He has to die! Denethor has to go crazy and die! Faramir must be almost killed!"

Sophie stood up with tears in her eyes. "That's sick, Katherine! Sick! How could you say something like that?"

Kitty's eyes hardened. "Don't call me by my name, So. No one calls me by my name except the teachers and my dad."

Kitty turned around and left the room. She slammed the door shut and stormed away towards the nearest path. She ended running from all the angry energy she had. About ten minutes later she was out of breath and walked down the stairs.

_It's cold out here, _she thought, shivering slightly.

_Katherine of Indiana, _a melodious voice that Kitty had only heard once before murmured in her mind.

_Lady Galadriel, _Kitty realized.

The image of the elf flashed in her mind. She was amazingly beautiful and she seemed unreal. She had the cleanest and smoothest-looking of skin that made her jealous. She had long, wavy golden hair that was pulled back on the sides of her head. She wore a long, pretty white dress with silver embedded into it.

Kitty realized that she had gone to a small clearing. A silver basin sat in the middle of it on a slab of stone. A fountain stood a little away with clear water flowing through it.

"Will you look into my mirror?" Lady Galadriel inquired, appearing out of the shadows.

Kitty jumped and let out a deep breath. "Will I see something bad?" she asked.

Lady Galadriel pulled out a silver pitcher and poured the water into the basin. Kitty watched, memorized by the water. She watched it swirl and the sound of the water was all she could hear.

The water fogged and then the image of Moon appeared. She looked weatherworn with dirt smudged on her face and part of her tunic ripped. Flames shot from her hands and into a jumbo-sized orc that Kitty realized was an Uruk-Hai. It caught on fire and fell to the ground, burning.

The water changed and showed Sophie sending a blast of wind into a giant wolf-like creature. It stumbled and Sophie sent more blasts of air into it. She finally pulled out a short sword and stabbed the creature in the neck.

Finally it showed Kitty back in Moria. It was when the orc was coming up to her when she was backed into the corner. She protected her face and then water flew out of her and into the orc. It crashed into the other orcs who became soaked too and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Kitty pulled away and realization appeared on her face. "Do we…" Kitty swallowed loudly. "Have powers?"

Lady Galadriel nodded. "Yes, they are great powers that should be used wisely." She answered.

Kitty chewed on her bottom lip before summoning the courage within her to ask, "How can we use our powers?"

"I may have an answer to that difficulty." Lady Galadriel handed Kitty three phials. One contained red liquid, one had blue liquid and the other was clear. "Have Mona drink the red one, Sophia drinks the clear and you drink the blue."

Kitty took them into her hands and raised her eyebrows. "What do they do, exactly?"

Lady Galadriel smiled. "That is for you and your friends to find out."

***The next morning***

The dawn's light filtered through Lothloríen with much beauty. The skies were pink, orange, yellow and various mixtures. The sun was glowing brightly sending beams of light everywhere.

Sophie woke up with a yawn. She sat up and stretched before getting out of her bed. She opened the doors to the balcony shuffled onto it and rubbed her eyes. She took a seat on the bench and closed her eyes then took in a deep breath. A small breeze blew into her face, making her hair blow over her shoulders.

"It smells like flowers." She murmured to herself, smiling.

Soft breezes went through the air bringing scents all around to everyone. Sophie watched as everything woke up around her. She was an early bird; getting up at the crack of dawn and falling asleep when the sun goes down.

"Sophie?" Moon groaned, just now waking up. "Shut the doors, its cold."

Moon let out a long and loud yawn and stood up. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went outside next to her friend. She sat down and shivered at the cold breezes that were making goose-bumps appear on her. Moon thought of the warmness of her bed and was thinking about crawling back into it. Warmth filtered through her body though and she decided not to go back in.

Kitty finally appeared on the balcony and propped her elbows on it. She looked around and a feeling of peace came over her. She watched the small, flowing brook that was far off from her, her friends and the Fellowship. She waved her hand back and forth and the brook picked up pace and started to leap up.

***Lady Galadriel's POV***

"Are you sure you want these children to accompany the Fellowship to Mordor?" Celeborn asked once more. "With Gandalf gone there is little hope or survival."

I stood on my balcony that overlooked Lothloríen and all of its inhabitants. Not too far away was where the girls and the Fellowship were staying. The three girls were on their balcony talking. They seemed at peace here.

"Do not fear for them." I said softly. "Their innocence of the evil has already been taken. They know what the Fellowship is going to encounter until the end of the war."

Celeborn came up and stood beside me and stared at the girls. "They have no idea of what importance they are. Should they at least know of their heritage and such?"

I shook my head. "It would just trouble them more. Let them be for now. They will eventually find out. If they know too soon such as now then it would just burden them more."

Celeborn pursed his lips into a straight line. He watched the girls for the longest time before setting his gaze on the remainder of the Fellowship of the Ring.

"Aragorn will have to lead them into perilous danger." He said. "I hope he shall succeed in being a wise and brave leader."

"They will be fine." I reassured.

In the depth of my mind I wondered if I was right. Would they be fine? The mirror shows darkness and death. Yet it shows hope and light.

Hope is all they have, and may they keep it to the very end. They will need it in the darkest and neediest of times. Especially the girls, Aragorn, Frodo and his servant Samwise.


	17. Chapter 17 A Visitor

_I smell bacon_

_I smell pork  
><em>

_Run little piggy  
><em>

_'Cuz I have a fork!**  
><strong>_

**I just love that little rhyme thing! Just relax, take a sip of Athelas tea, have a nibble of lembas, and read this chapter and review... ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17. A Visitor <em>

***Third Person's POV***

Kitty finally gave into peer pressure after a few days of begging and threatening from Sophie and Moon. Kitty was stubborn and stuck to things for the longest time unless she forgot what the heck people were arguing about in the first place. So after slipping in some drowsy medicine that was stolen from the elves by Sophie, Merry and Pippin into Kitty's food she became sleepy. That's when they asked and Kitty was so tired she said yes.

They told the Fellowship and that created more arguments since Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir didn't want them to come and cause havoc and trouble. When Kitty remembered the next day more arguing broke out for various reasons such as: safety, havoc, trouble and most of all; the sake of the storyline.

After days of arguing about whether or not the girls were coming it was decided they were. When the girls were back in the room Kitty made Moon and Sophie vow that they wouldn't change anything too extreme and dangerous. What she didn't notice was Moon crossing her fingers.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas— even Gimli agreed— that it would be best for the three to learn how to wield weapons more. After seeing Kitty swinging her sword around frantically and missing more than half of her blows they were anxious about the other two. Who wouldn't be worried about giving three teenagers weapons?

"You must lift the sword higher and keep your arms straight, but have your elbows slightly bent. If you keep bending them too much then when you swing you will be off balanced and will probably be struck." Aragorn scolded lightly.

Kitty glared at the soon-to-be king with narrowed eyes. "I'm doing my best, okay? This is way harder than I thought it would be!"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Kitty, that is only a short sword that the halflings use."

"That's only a short sword that the halflings use." Kitty repeated bitterly in a nasally voice, scrunching her nose up in annoyance.

Kitty lifted the short sword and her elbows instantly bent. She narrowed her eyes and tried to straighten them out more until she was just holding it in front of her.

Aragorn shook his head and moved her arms so they were slightly bent like Kitty was holding a baseball bat. He positioned her elbows a little higher and when he let go Kitty's arms shook. She let out a small noise as she dropped the short sword and she rubbed her arms.

"You need to work on your body's upper body strength." Aragorn stated.

Kitty let out a sigh and looked over to where Moon was slightly struggling with her short sword and clanging it against Boromir's big manly sword. She managed to hit it two more times before her arms gave out and the sword fell to the ground with a slight thud.

Moon let out a groan and plopped onto the ground with her head between her hands. "This is hopeless," she moaned. "The swords are too hard."

"Yeah!" Sophie shouted from her spot. She managed to hold her short sword for a few seconds before it fell to the ground and her arms swung by her side. "Aw,"

Kitty took a drink from her flask and wiped the moistness from the palms of her hands onto her leggings. She watched Aragorn sheathe his sword and wondered how in the world he managed to run with that thing. Wasn't it heavy?

"Shall we try bows tomorrow?" Legolas asked Aragorn. Then he lowered his voice and muttered quietly so the others couldn't hear them, "These girls are too young, Aragorn. They can barely lift a short sword for a few strikes; they cannot face orcs."

Aragorn murmured back, "They have fierce determination, Legolas. I have a feeling that Sophie, at least, will do better with a bow and arrows."

Meanwhile the three girls were talking amongst themselves. Not about weaponry, but their difficulties and cons. The pros were long gone and were thrown out the window once they started walking in Middle Earth.

"How is this going to work?" Kitty asked, frowning. "We should just stay here until somehow we're sent back."

"The Fellowship has only been here a week. Let alone this is our first day training. Give us another week or so and we should at least be at an amateur level." Moon replied.

"I hope a bow's easier," Sophie muttered.

"Face it," Kitty brought her knees to her chest and put her chin on them. "We have undoable kinks, we can't fix them."

Sophie blinked at her. "What?"

"We have things that are bad about us that we can't change, Soph."

Sophie let out a long groan and fell back onto the hard ground and stared up at the sky that was peeking through the canopies above. A small breeze went by and Sophie closed her eyes. A few minutes later she sat up and let out a gasp.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"That one night you told us to go and drink those vials of special water they did something! Ever since then whenever I wanted a small breeze or something it came! You gave us magic water, didn't you?" Sophie exclaimed.

Kitty stared at her friend as if she sprouted another head. "What?"

"That makes sense," Moon said slowly. "But I don't have wind stuff, mine has heat… I think that I got a heating potion because whenever I'm cold or whatever I get warm. Also when there's a fire it inches towards me."

Kitty put her head in her hands. "I honestly don't know. I guess I have water then. That sucks because I don't really like drinking water."

Kitty let out a yawn and stretched her arms out. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over limp.

"What the hey-hey?" Moon cried.

***Kitty's POV***

***In the dream***

_ I was in the middle of a flowering field that was in the shape of a perfect circle with bright sunshine beating down. Giant, white trunk trees blocked all the ways out. The greenest grasses I've ever seen reached my ankles and were smooth like silk. I noticed that the flowers were daisies, roses, lilac and lavender. The air smelled sweet with the small breezes sending the wonderful scent everywhere. There was a small pool of water with some fish in it a little ways off. Butterflies and bees flew around and birds chirped songs to each other._

_ It was so peaceful. It couldn't be real. _

_ The sound of rustling grass made me spin around faster than you could complain, "Legolas and Gimli are fighting again!" When I saw what was behind me my jaw might as well dropped to the ground._

_ My mother was standing in front of me as young as she was in the picture Legolas was looking at. Her hair was in a loose bun with strands framing her face. She was wearing a soft pink colored dress and was barefoot… Why was she barefoot?_

"_Mom?" I whispered in shock._

_ She smiled and walked over and embraced me. It felt so real. You can't just go and imagine such vivid dreams like this. It was impossible._

"_My sweet, sweet Katherine." she murmured. "Long have I wanted to see you."_

_ Panic shot through me and I pulled back. "Am I dead?" I shrieked._

"_No, you're perfectly alive." She chuckled. Then sadness crept onto her face. "Oh, I wish that it hasn't come to this yet. Not while you and your friends are still young."_

"_Come to what?"_

_ She led me over to a bench that appeared in front of the pond and sat down. I followed suit and looked at the giant looking goldfish. What were they called…?_

"_Do you know why the Fellowship appeared at your house out of the blue?" she asked._

_ I shook my head. "I thought it was just pure luck."_

"_I had part to do with it," _

_ I arched an eyebrow. "I no follow,"_

_ She let out a deep breath and pulled back on the strands of hair that covered her ears. I almost screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw them. They were pointed. _

"_What the heck?" _

"_Have you ever heard of my sister?"_

_ Huh? "You have a sister?"_

_ She nodded. "She is married to a noble soldier of Mirkwood. Her name is Indilwen, wife to Lord Tathar."_

_ My jaw dropped. So my aunt lived in Middle Earth and my family has elven genes in them. That's not weird. Especially if that means I'm part elf… _

_ HOLY MAPLE BACON!_

"_You're kidding, right?"_

_ She shook her head. "I was going to the Grey Havens but somehow something went wrong. I ended up as a child on Earth and grew up there and met your father. When I died I ended up in heaven, not where my kin is."_

_ I shifted awkwardly. "So… What's your real name and family then?"_

"_Your grandmother and grandfather live in Mirkwood along with many of your cousins, aunts and uncles. My real name is Amaniel, and your real elvish name is Manwathiel."_

"_What does it mean?"_

"_Manwathiel means pure, Katherine. It fits you, you live up to your name and your name will be in history books."_

_ I stared at her before slowly asking, "What does that have to do with Moon, Sophie and the powers?"_


	18. Chapter 18 Friends?

__**Author's Note:**

****So here's a VERY fluffy chapter and it hints a future pairing(s) and stuff. I have also decided that I am going to update all my old chapters until it gets up to the one that I am currently writing which I believe is _Chapter 22. The Wicked White Wizard_. Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste I am sorry for my weird grammar :P And innocent little fangirl THANK YOU SO MUCH! I had to reread your review a few times and refresh the page a few times to make sure it was real :D

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18. Friends?<em>

***Third Person's POV***

The remaining Fellowship and the two girls were gathered around Kitty's body watching Aragorn checking her. It was dead silence before he stood up and frowned.

"What is it, doc?" Moon asked.

"Well, she seems as if she is unconscious. It's not because of dehydration or exhaustion, though. It is as if she decided to take a nap and is not waking up." Aragorn stated.

Sophie got on her knees and started to shake Kitty yelling, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Moon face-palmed and let out a groan. "This is going to be a long day."

***Kitty's POV***

***Still in the dream***

"_So what you're saying is that Moon and Sophie are distant cousins and the families barely know each other. Moon's family lives in Gondor and Sophie's lives in Rohan. But somehow there were half-elves in Rohan and they somehow met someone from Soph's family and got married and had kids. Then the children all separated when they grew up and some stayed in Rohan and others Gondor and that's how they're related. Therefore they barely have any elvish in them because they've spent so much time with men." I said, trying to comprehend what the heck was going on._

_ Mom nodded. "Yes, that is true." _

_ I rolled my eyes and snorted. "That makes so much sense." I paused. "Why don't I have any elvish gracefulness, pointed ears or hate dwarves then?"_

"_It's been hidden because on Earth you would have been made fun of and such. All you have to do is wait for the elvish to kick in."_

_I frowned. "This is too confusing. And plus you haven't said anything about the powers."_

_She looked away, frowning. "You will learn about that later, dear."_

_I felt frustration bubble through me. She's been avoiding that topic ever since I brought it up. When I asked about the powers the first time she starting to drone on and on about Moon's and Sophie's heritage. I asked her a few minutes ago and she said to be patient. Now she says I'm not ready!_

"_How come I can't learn about the powers now?" I demand, frowning._

_ Her eyes flashed. "It is not time, Manwathiel." _

_Since I was getting no where I changed the subject. "So when I wake up do I have to be called Manwathiel and Moon has to be Fréwyn and Sophie has to be Ĕmalyn?" _

"_It's best if you don't speak of our little chat, sweetie. What your friends don't know won't hurt them. Therefore, do not speak of this! I have been watching you and your father over the years and you have the hardest time keeping your mouth shut with secrets." _

_ Okay, my mom stalks me. That ain't weird at all! "I better get back, then." I said. "When's the next time we'll do this again?" _

_ Mom kissed the top of my head and murmured, "Hopefully once you have reached the Grey Havens." Then she chuckled. "Hopefully you will be less oblivious by then and embrace a lucky man's love."_

_ My eyes widened as things started to fade to darkness. "I'm not going home? What about Dad? And who are you talking about?"_

"_For now just protect your neck and embrace other's feelings."_

_ My eyes widened. "What the heck are you talking about?"_

_ But then everything fogged up and Kitty was jerked away from her dream. _

***Back on Earth***

***Third Person's POV***

The sky was a dark gray with clear drops of water pouring down. Absolute silence filled the air and was so thick many left. Everyone was dressed in gray and black, mourning.

Three graves side by side were dead. A pile of stunning, stargazer lilies was on the one in the middle, bold, red roses to the left and delicate, orange tulips.

_Those were their favorite flowers,_ Mr. Walter thought.

Grief swept through him and he turned away from the grave of his daughter and friends. He was truly alone now. There was nothing left to do.

Suddenly a crazed thought went through him. If they couldn't come back, then he would have to join them.

***Back in Middle Earth***

After a few more days of training the girls weapons were chosen. Sophie would be using a bow and arrows, Moon would use a short sword and Kitty would use two very long dagger-knives (the blade was the length of to her shoulder to the end of her fingertip).

Kitty stared at the stargazer lily in her hand and pursed her lips. Something was wrong. Extremely wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked, sitting beside her.

Kitty looked up at the elf, tearing her gaze away from the flower, and he saw her eyes filled with worry. "Something is wrong, Legolas. I don't know how or what it is but something is wrong."

She let out a long sigh and leaned back. She forgot the bench didn't have a back and she started to fall backwards. Legolas caught her though and she sat straighter, not daring to lean back.

"Thanks," she murmured, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Legolas chuckled, trying to cheer her up from her troubles. "It was my pleasure, Lady Katherine. Perhaps next time you will take more notice of your surroundings and then you will not be as ungraceful as how you were."

"Don't call me that, Thranduilion." And then she added bitterly, "It's not my fault I can't be all elf-like and be super perfect!"

In the back of the prince's mind he wondered why he was always talking to the child. She insulted him, tried to touch his hair and called him whatever nickname she could think of. If someone else did what she did they would be disciplined. But he was too soft with the girl.

Was it because of her strangeness? Her uniqueness? Maybe it was because she had a different aura from anyone else's he had ever met. There was something in her that held potential and importance. She was special.

Maybe his closest friend, Aragorn, would know.

***Moon's POV***

Boromir smiled at me. "No, I have no idea what happened the second time."

"Kitty finally convinced me to go a second time and we stayed away from the people and shadows. The guy who chased me before started chasing me again and I went sprinting away. Then the guy in the cape and a creepy white mask went and jumped out and I screamed and then ran out.

Kitty was still there and she was laughing at me. She was walking by the cape guy and he put his arm out and stopped her. He said hi and then Kitty's all like what's up. He touched her hair and she like froze and then she got really mad. She spat out her gum on his mask and screamed at him that he was a rapist. Well, the gum got stuck on the mask and he tried to get it off and Kitty ran off laughing."

"Your world finds scaring and manhandling each other funny?" Boromir asked, his eyebrows way up there.

I nodded, laughing. "You know the Justin Beiber movie Sophie was watching with the hobbits?"

"Yes,"

"Whenever they do _One Less Lonely Girl_ they pick a girl in the audience to go onto the stage and get flowers and JB will sing to them. Sophie got tickets to a concert and made us go with her. Kitty got picked and the crowds were screaming so she couldn't hear what they were saying. She somehow said yes and they led her up there. They made Kitty go onto the stage and she sat on the stool-thingy horrified. You should've seen the look on her face." I started to laugh at the memory.

"Doesn't she hate him?"

"Yes,"

"What happened?"

"Ok, so Justin Beiber came up to her and gave her roses. Then he started to touch her back and hold her chin and Kitty got really mad. So she went and shoved the roses in Justin's face and he flipped out and threw them onto the ground. Kitty went and flipped him off and left the stage."

I started another laughing fit and fell onto the ground. Tears welled in my eyes and I wiped them away, still laughing. That was on the paper saying that JB had the wrong girl.

"Was he alright?" Boromir asked concerned.

"I don't know," I put my hands up. "Help me up, please!"

Boromir raised an eyebrow but did it anyways. I sat there contentedly and stretched. Boromir was watching me, perplexed. I bet I am the first girl ever to tell him whacky tales, have a laughing fit, demand to get helped up into a sitting position and then stretched like it was nothing.

But then again Boromir was the first guy I've ever met who was going to be murdered and I was going to save him. He's also the first really old guy that I've ever liked.

I bet that Kitty crushes on Legolas like crazy. But she's so oblivious she won't realize it. I wonder if Legolas thinks she's crazy. I do.

"Want to hear another story?" I asked Boromir.

"Sure,"

"In Girl Scouts our troop leader told Kitty, Sophie and I to get water from a well to put out the fire. So Sophie turned on her giant flashlight, I got the gigantic container and we headed out. It was about a ten minute walk there and it took about two minutes to get enough water. Sophie's flashlight's batteries died and it was pitch black that night. The only thing that gave us light was the moon but it didn't really do anything. Sophie started to flip out and then Kitty decided to be the hero.

'Whenever in doubt, Sophia, follow your nose!' Kitty was shouting.

So we followed Kitty and I could make out a ditch she was about to walk into. So I tried to stop her but when I grabbed the back of her shirt she screamed and knocked into Sophie and we rolled down a hill and into bushes. So we went back up the hill and went straight forward, forgetting to turn left at the fork. So we ended up getting lost and we decided to make camp. I lit a fire with spare matches my dad gave me and we made a huge fire. We all fell asleep and the next morning we were woken up by the leader. She wasn't very happy."

Boromir chuckled. "It seems to me that you all have bad sense of direction."

I giggled. "I guess so,"

Then my tummy felt all weird when I looked him in the eyes. Why? Is it because of the humiliation? Or is it maybe like how those sappy love stories say you feel weird when you meet 'the one'?

But Boromir and I are just… friends? Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Can you detect the couple hinting? Please review because it makes me update faster ;)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 MIA Moon in Action

**Quick Question!  
><strong>

I'm thinking of having Soph pair up with Merry or Pip. Any thoughts? Yes or no? Please tell me!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19. M.I.A. Moon in Action<em>

***Third Person's POV***

The sun shone brightly down on Middle Earth. The sky was cloudless and the purest of blues. Flowers opened their petals, soaking in the warm sunlight and letting themselves be pollinated by birds and bees. Birds sang their sweet songs in the trees to the world. Bees made honey and collected nectar, spreading pollen while doing so. Farm animals lazily grazed on grass, not caring what was happening around them. It seemed as if Middle Earth was oblivious to what was going to happen.

Except Kitty, Moon and Sophie.

Below the thick canopies of the trees of Lórien was the Fellowship being set off by the elves. The shores of the great river were covered in thin mist giving an eerie look. The water was calm and breezes were barely noticeable.

The Fellowship of the Ring (Kitty, Moon and Sophie were now considered part of it) were clad in cloaks of the elves that were ever changing colors. They ranged from brown to grey to green to blend into backgrounds.

Into the three boats they went, looking back at Lórien. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam and Sophie sat in the leading boat. Behind them were Boromir, Moon, Merry and Pippin. Last but not least, bringing in the rear, were Legolas, Kitty and Gimli.

As they paddled along, Kitty propped her elbow onto the side and stared at the water. She put her hand into the water before Legolas told her not to. She closed her eyes and thought about her life.

_I was born on July 15__th__, 1996 in the middle of the night. During kindergarten I met Sophie and Moon and became best friends. When we went to Grandma and Grandpa Parker's we took that picture. Mom got in a car crash a week after that and was sent back to Middle Earth back as an elf. When I turned ten I got my first boyfriend and dumped him in seventh grade. In eighth grade I went to the White House. On my first day of high school I got lost and went to the office and was ten minutes late for class. Before Thanksgiving Break I dumped Alex. Then we met the Fellowship and was chased by fangirls and attacked by orcs. I broke the planitar and we got sent to Middle Earth. Sophie and Moon fell off the mountain and I thought they were dead. We went to Moria where my powers first acted up and Gandalf died but I was passed out and didn't see. Now we're leaving Lórien and I have to remind Moon not to save Boromir._ She thought.

Then she smiled to herself, holding her golden locket closer to her chest.

***Flashback***

***Kitty's POV***

_ Lady Galadriel handed me a beautiful, simple elven-made locket of gold. The only design on it was two identical lilies on either side. I opened it and it had a piece of glass that didn't show any reflection. I couldn't explain it; it felt magical and reminded me of home._

"_It is a locket forged by elves from long ago." Lady Galadriel stated._

_ I slid it on around my neck and put it under my tunic. It wasn't cold against my skin and was comforting._

_ In my mind Lady Galadriel said, "It was your mother's. This locket holds her wisdom and shall give you valuable and vital information." _

_ Lady Galadriel handed Sophie a bow made of light-colored wood and a dark brown quiver. It was three to four feet tall with a leather-looking grip. The string looked really strong and didn't look stringy at all because it was too thick. The quiver had flower designs on it and was full of arrows with feathers at the end. Yup, that's how much I know about bows and arrows._

"_May this help you in battle, Sophia." She said. "Mona, I think that this will help you most of all."_

_ Sophie nodded her head, unable to speak._

_ Moon's jaw dropped as Lady Galadriel gave her a sword in a scabbard. It was a really pretty scabbard with sun and moon designs on it with silver running along it like wind. She pulled out the sword with ease and it was about two and a half feet long, not including the hilt. The hilt was in the shape of a heart, both sides gripping either side of the sword. _

"_Wow," she breathed. "Thank you so much." _

"_Isn't that heavy?" I asked._

_ Moon gave me the sword and my eyebrows shot skyward. It only weighed like twenty to thirty pounds! And it was a sword! Not a short sword, but an actual sword._

***End of flashback***

***Third Person's POV***

"Oh my gosh!" Sophie exclaimed.

Kitty looked up and gaped. They were rowing by gigantic statues of people who looked noble and royal. She craned her neck all the way up when they were directly below them.

"That's amazing," she whispered. Then she spoke louder. "Who made them?"

"People from long ago," Legolas replied.

_Yeah, _Kitty thought, rolling her eyes. _That's really specific and helpful, elf!_

***Later***

Moon helped, lugging the boat she shared with Boromir and the troublemakers onto the shore. Boromir tied the rope from the front of the boat to a sturdy log that wasn't going anywhere soon. Legolas and Aragorn did the same with their boats and they all took their stuff to the camp the hobbits and Sophie and Kitty found.

Gimli started a fire and lit his pipe from it. Moon backed away from him and kept on glancing at Boromir and Frodo.

_Any time now, _she thought.

"Second hand smoke is just as bad as smoking." Sophie stated.

Gimli blew a ring of smoke out from his pipe. "Aye," was all he said.

Sophie pouted and put her hands behind her head, leaning against a rock. "Whatever," she huffed.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn stated.

Moon watched Boromir silently get up. After a minute or two she got up, too, and went after him. She couldn't find him at first until she started running around a bit. Then she heard voices and she ducked behind a giant slab of stone, peeking out from behind it.

"You fool!" Boromir shouted, walking towards the hobbit.

Frodo started to run away with Boromir right after him. He started to close up on him and Moon literally shook with horror. This was terrible! She couldn't hear what they were saying as Boromir tackled Frodo to the ground.

"Oh, God…" she whispered.

Frodo disappeared and Boromir flew backwards. He shouted and shouted until he knocked down again. He started to cry against the ground screaming that he was sorry.

_What did that stupid ring do to him? _Moon's mind screamed. _Help the poor man, Moon!_

Moon hesitantly moved from her hiding spot and jogged over to Boromir. She crouched down and touched his shoulder. He jerked and sent her flying backwards and onto her rear.

Moon blinked a few times, shocked. Did he just hit her or could she fly now? She stood up and Boromir came to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Moon nodded, unsure of him. "Yeah…"

Moon froze, going into a daze. She saw the Uruks coming right at them, not too far away. She saw Lurtz and rage went through her, jolting her out of her daze.

"We have to go," she said hurriedly. "Come on." She looked at the way they would be coming and shouted, "NOW!"

***Kitty's POV***

Moon promised! She said she wouldn't do anything! Now the story's done for. Denethor won't go crazy, Faramir won't be almost roasted alive, Pippin won't pledge his allegiance, and everything's going to go haywire!

MOON!

Now here I was running behind Legolas and Gimli trying to keep up. I had no idea where we were going. My memory from the movie was blurry.

_Danger is coming near, Manwathiel, _Mom's voice warned me. _Be careful and stay close to Legolas, Aragorn or the dwarf._

"Elendil!"

We rushed into a clearing and saw Uruk-Hai everywhere. Legolas started shooting arrows and Gimli started to chop them. I stood there gaping at the scene. I stood against the tree praying not to be seen. But once I saw the blood gush out of the orcs and Uruks my mouth took control.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

This was the first time I actually watched the guys battle up close and I was horrified. Legolas easily shot an arrow through an Uruk-Hai's head and Gimli chopped it down. Black blood went everywhere and I became woozy.

"Kitty!"

I noticed I had strayed away from that nice tree and turned around and was face-to-chest with an Uruk-Hai and everyone else was busy. I yanked out my blades in a somewhat fluid motion Legolas had taught me and with all my might I swung one and chopped off part of its arm. I shivered as I watched the blood slowly drip and the Uruk let out a roar.

_Fight, my daughter! Have the strength and will of your ancestors'._

Adrenaline went through me and suddenly I wasn't fazed by the blood. I remembered my little training and stabbed it in the chest then took my other blade and slit the throat. I yanked the blades out and stared at them in wonder. Wow. Reading all those _Lord of the Rings_, _Hunger Games_, and _Warriors_ fanfictions paid off.

_Do not back down, my daughter! Ĕmalyn and Fréwyn need your help! _

Even if my mom sounded scary I knew she was encouraging me. I ran to the Uruk that was sneaking behind Gimli and swiped the blade on the back of its neck. It fell over dead and I smiled.

I was kinda good at this.

Suddenly I was killing with ease and it didn't feel like I was the shy girl in math class anymore. I was now a warrior-in-training with my elvish abilities pouring into me with every stroke of a blade. I could actually survive this story.

After I killed another Uruk three blasts from a horn came from down the hill. Boromir. Moon. I have no doubt Merry, Pippin and Sophie is with them, too!

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn cried.

He started to run down the hill but a whole bunch of Uruks stood in his way that was running towards them too. They stood in my way. They stood in between me and my goal.

They were going down.

_Do not get too full of yourself and do not be so rash. You cannot take all of them on! Use your wits and think about this!_

I stumbled back like I was pushed. Reality filtered through me and I looked at myself in horror. There was black blood all over me and my leg was bleeding. Pain shot through me and I gripped my thigh, falling to the ground.

Legolas knelt beside me. "What is the matter?"

I glared at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm hurt!"

He arched an eyebrow. "It did not faze you when it hit you." Then he stood up and started firing arrows.

I ignored that last comment and rolled up my trousers. I almost puked at what I saw. It was a cut that wasn't too deep but it was wide and cut off a lot of skin. Blood was oozing out of it like a river.

_Stop the bleeding and go to battle. Your friends need you. _

I took my pack off and rummaged through it. I found some bandages and I cut some off and wrapped it around my leg. I carefully unrolled my pants and put my pack on. Legolas helped me up and I grabbed my blades.

"Let's do this," I hissed through clenched teeth.

***Moon's POV***

Arrows from Sophie's bow whizzed by my head and hit an Uruk. For some reason we were fighting really well. Well, the hobbits were throwing rocks so they don't really count…

I motioned to Sophie to stay with the hobbits and I cut an Uruk-Hai down that was in my way. I stayed in the brush and froze when I saw Lurtz. He was really ugly and had his arrow pointed towards Boromir.

Rage went through me. A flashback of when I first watched the movie and was nearly in tears when Boromir died appeared.

I let out a scream of fury and fire flew from my hands and onto Lurtz. It let out a screech as it fell to the ground, its skin peeling off. I walked towards it and it looked up at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

But I wasn't. I raised my sword over my head and chopped off the Uruk-Hai's in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup... Please review!<br>**


	20. Chapter 20 The Wrath of a Kitten

__**Author's Note:  
><strong>

****Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste , thanks for pointing out the grammar mistakes :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20. The Wrath of a Kitten<em>

***Third Person's POV***

Sophie watched Moon in horror as the Uruk who almost killed Boromir head rolled off. She watched with wide eyes as Moon stood glaring at the burning carcass. Sophie finally couldn't bare the sight and smell and covered her face.

_That's Moon's power, _she realized. _She burns things to crisps with the fire that shoots from her hands. All I can do is manipulate the wind so my arrows fly straight. I don't even want to see what Kitty can do with her power._

"Sophie! Help!"

She spun around and saw Merry and Pippin being carried away. Forgetting her thoughts, she ran blindly towards them. She almost had Pippin's cloak in her grasp when she was swept up into another Uruk's arms.

She let out a high-pitched scream, "HELP!"

The Uruk grunted and smacked the back of her head making her unconscious. It let out a satisfied grunt and ran faster to keep up with the others. Saruman would be pleased with two hobbits _and_ a girl.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING!" Kitty screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "You're supposed to let the storyline flow as accurate as possible but here you are letting Sophie get captured and saving Boromir."

Moon flinched before anger built through her. How could Kitty not want her to save Boromir? "I did the right thing, Kitty. He deserves to live and redeem himself for trying to take the Ring from Frodo."

"You don't understand! He has to die because now Denethor won't go crazy, Pippin won't pledge his loyalty, Faramir won't almost be roasted alive, and Boromir still might want to go to Minas Tirith. Did you even think about the consequences?"

"NO!" Moon hollered. "That's because I didn't spend all of my time soaking up every bit of information about fantasy crap when I had the chance."

Tears were in Kitty's eyes. Not sad ones, they were frustrated and slightly hurt ones. "It's a good thing I did because without me you would've called the cops and made them go somewhere else! Then we would all be going to school and living normal lives. So shut the heck up and listen!" Kitty took in a deep breath before screeching to the heavens, "YOU FREAKING MESSED UP!"

Kitty spun around and ran off, tears running down her face. Moon stood there horrified, hurt, guilty, and frustrated.

_Kitty's just lying, _Moon thought bitterly. _Everything's going to go fine. Just like the stories._

"Where's the other lass, Kitty?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas appeared in the small clearing with their little supplies. They only heard screaming and shouting but Legolas heard the last part Kitty said before departing.

Moon stared at the ground and pointed at the direction her former best friend went. "She went that way."

Aragorn frowned. "Legolas go get her. We need to leave before nightfall."

Legolas nodded and left. After a few minutes he came back with an emotionless Kitty with tearstains on her cheeks. Kitty had her jaw clenched and refused to look at either Moon or Boromir.

_It's not Boromir's fault, _she told herself. But then the stubborn and arrogant part of her hissed, _Boromir is the reason that Moon didn't let him die. It's both of their faults._

_Manwathiel… _Her mom sighed.

_Go away._

"When are we leaving?" Kitty asked.

"Now," Aragorn said. Then he looked at Boromir. "Are you still journeying to Minas Tirith?"

"No," Boromir replied, frowning. "It is my fault that Sophie, Merry, and Pippin are captured and that Frodo and Sam had left. I shall follow you."

With that said the two turned around and started running deeper into the forest. Gimli followed him and then Moon and Boromir. Kitty let out a deep breath and started to go after them but Legolas stopped her.

"What was the quarrel between you and Moon?" he asked.

Kitty frowned before replying, "None of your business, elf,"

"I suppose it is not but I heard you shouting about Moon making a mistake. What did Moon do to do something like that?"

Kitty looked away. "She threw away my trust by doing something I told her not to. Now I don't know what's going to happen." She looked up. "We have to catch up with the others."

***The second day of running***

Kitty let out a cry and fell to the ground and started to pant heavily. She whimpered when she felt the rocks under her stomach and chest and looked up. The others were staring at her as if she were crazy.

"Get up, Kitty!" Aragorn said, annoyingly.

Kitty let out a whimper and whined, "We have been running in a dead sprint all day today and yesterday. It's boring and hard to do. My legs feel like Jello and burn like heck."

Aragorn shook his head and went to pick up the girl. She let out a strangled shriek and gripped onto the rocky ground. Aragorn shook his head and pried her fingers away and picked her up. Kitty let out a long whine of protest.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo," she wailed. "I don't wanna go!"

Moon rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kitty. We don't have all day."

_Manwathiel, get up! _

"I hate all of you." Kitty growled, and started to run again.

***Sophie's POV a couple days later***

"Merry! Merry! Sophie!"

I cracked open an eye and saw the Uruk carrying Pippin was right next to me. Merry was a little in front of us but not that much.

Wait. Uruks!

I went to grab my dagger but my hands were bound. I looked down and saw my dagger and my quiver and my bow were gone. They took them! They are gonna die!

The Uruks stopped and orcs appeared. They were a bit smaller but they were still scary. I peeked over the Uruk's head and listened.

"You're late," an orc snarled. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats and the girl now."

Then the new Uruk captain snarled, "I don't take orders from orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." No you won't.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin called.

Realizing he was unconscious I started calling too. "Merry! Hey, Merry!"

"Our friend is sick!" Pippin shouted loudly. "He needs water! Please!"

I bit down on my lip and then at my hands. I chew my nails when I'm nervous. Chewing on my lip hurts more and plus chewing on nails makes them stay trimmed. Well, sort of.

"Sick is he?" the Uruk captain growled. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

An Uruk let out a growl and then yanked Merry's mouth open. He grabbed a flask and dumped the red and sticky liquid down Merry's throat. I closed my eyes as I heard his choking sounds. I whimpered and looked away.

"Stop it!" Pippin cried.

"Can't take the drought, eh?" the captain sneered.

"Leave him alone, you son of a biscuit!" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

The captain came up to me grinning wickedly. "Why, little girl? You want some? Huh?"

I clamped my mouth shut and shook my head.

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

I winced and looked away. That guy was scary and intimidating. We better get rescued soon. I would rather be holding onto a talking tree who talks really slow than be carried by a smelly Uruk.

"Hullo, Pip." Merry said groggily. "Sophie,"

"You're hurt," Pippin stated.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It was just an act." He answered, grinning.

"An act?" Pippin frowned.

"See?" Merry gave a small chuckle. "I fooled you, too. Don't worry about me."

I rolled my eyes. That sounds like something a girl in my drama class would say. She acts all big and tough and one time she got in a fight, was punched in the face, and started wailing like a baby.

"Man-flesh!" an Uruk snarled.

I looked up and gasped. They were coming! FINALLY!

"They've picked up our trail. Let's go!" the captain shouted.

***Moon's POV***

Aragorn was lying down for so long I thought he was sleeping. It was ridonkulous. You don't go sleeping in the middle of nowhere!

On the other hand I was glad and I bet Kitty was too. We've been running for who knows how long and we were exhausted. I couldn't catch my breath and was sweating and Kitty looked like she was hyperventilating. Boromir was trying to get her breathing normal but it wasn't working.

"Deep breaths," he repeated.

Kitty shook her head and gasped out, "Can't breathe or feel legs!"

She still refused to talk to me. That girl held a grudge against Soph for the longest time just because she didn't pay her back five bucks. You would think she was more mature than that.

Legolas went over to Kitty and frowned. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"Kitty's pretty much dying." I said. "She can't breathe."

His eyebrows went down and he handed her his water flask. She tried to take a sip but ended up choking and spitting on Boromir. She gave it back to Legolas and put her hand on her heart.

"She doesn't have a lot of stamina." I stated.

Boromir looked up at me. "Can you help her?"

"She choked on her own water. I don't think I can help calm her down. In gym after we did this fitness test it took her like five minutes. Considering we've been pretty much running day and night I say to give her at least twenty."

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn said, standing up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Kitty let out a long mutter that sounded somewhat like: "That stupid, dirty ranger."

Everyone stood up but I noticed Gimli wasn't here yet. Poor dwarf. He has small legs; they're even shorter than Sophie's!

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas called back to him.

Gimli started grumbling stuff and I heard something about rocks and quarry. What was a quarry? Sounds like a type of bird. Eh, I'll ask him later.

About twenty minutes later we came across Pippin's brooch. I found Sophie's bobby pins and stuck them up in my hair. Even if we're running miles and miles I don't wanna look like a bozo.

"They're less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn muttered. "Come!"

Kitty, who was leaning against the rocks, shook her head. "Uh, no,"

"Kitty, we are gaining on them." Legolas said, pulling her away from the rock. "Come!"

Kitty glared at him and gripped onto the rock tighter. "No."

"Kitty,"

"Legolas,"

"Katherine, come right now,"

"No,"

"Must we repeat this process?"

"Not unless we rest,"

Legolas grabbed her by the waist and easily got her away from the rock. She started to scream in protest and still hung onto the rock. After a few more times she stopped resisting and ran along mumbling about how stupid Legolas was.

***Legolas' POV***

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

I stared out into the distance and saw the far-off figures of the Uruk-Hai. They turned northeast and my heart sunk.

"The Uruks are turning northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" I called back.

Kitty let out what sounded like a squeal and I looked at her. She was giggling and Moon was smiling, humming a foreign tune.

"What is so amusing?" Boromir inquired.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Kitty shouted joyfully. "They're taking the hobbits, the hobbits, the hobbits, to Isengard, to Isengard! The hobbits, the hobbits, the hobbits, the hobbits, to Isengard, to Isengard! They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn had said back in Lórien that I was just a bit fascinated with Kitty. Since she was so different and from a whole other world she was very interesting to me. Aragorn said that he was still mystified about her world's inventions. Such as that fast carriage that we rode.

"Come, Legolas!" Aragorn called.

Deciding to think about it later, I went to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I was kinda listening to that remix when writing this chappy... hehe... Please review! If you do, you get an imaginary plushie of your favorite character! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Ponies!

**A/N:**

Sorry about the lack of updating :/ I've been busy... Uh... Surviving life?

Also Hana, I didn't take your wisdom as a flame but rather constructive criticism. If you're worried about how I acted before ***cough*** the whole _We're in Middle Earth_ ordeal ***cough*** don't worry, because I'm more mature. And smart-ish. And not as angry. Okay, that last one was a lie :P

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21. Ponies!<em>

***Third Person's POV***

The Orc carrying Sophie grumbled to the one next to him that had been snickering in Orcish, "Tha girl is heavier than she looks."

The other Orc rolled his eyes. "Yea, sure. I'm pretty sure a small lil' girl is heavy."

"We'll make camp here!" the leader snarled.

The Orc who was carrying Sophie dropped her on the ground carelessly. She narrowed her eyes at the Orc and thought about how lucky it was dark and how he couldn't see her death glare.

_Stupid Saruman. Stupid Orcs. Stupid smelly odor. Stupid everything._ Sophie thought bitterly.

"Get a fire going!" the leader roared.

The Orc from before hissed to the other, "Let's go get some wood."

With that they grabbed some axes and walked over to a forest and started to chop the wood.

Sophie winced and wiggled her way towards Merry and Pippin. They were placed on the other side of camp and wasn't not exactly easy to worm your way around a whole bunch of starving orcs and Uruks. When she got over to them they were talking about walking and talking trees.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. They could even move." Merry whispered.

"I'm starving," an orc complained. "We ain't had anything but maggoty bread of three stinking days!"

"Yeah!" another piped up. "Why can't we have some meat?" Everyone looked at us and I inched away. "What about them? They're fresh."

Sophie gulped nervously and looked around frantically. If the Orcs did come towards her she wanted to be prepared. However she doubted that she would actually be able to defend herself with her legs and hands bound.

"They are not for eating!" the captain snarled.

"What about their legs?" the orc from before asked. "They don't need those. Oh! They look tasty!"

Sophie looked at her short and skinny legs. A sick feeling went through her and she shivered. For them, eating her legs would be like me eating pretzels.

"Get back, scum!" the captain growled, pulling the orc back. "The prisoners go to Saruman alive and unspoiled."

"Alive? Why alive?" _Well, what would he want with dead people? _Sophie thought, rolling her eyes. "Do they give a good sport?"

"They have something. An elvish weapon. The master wants it for war." His lips curled up. "Just look at this."

Sophie looked at what he was holding and stopped herself from throwing a tantrum. He was showing off her bow, her Galadriel bow that she had just got along with its arrows! In the back of her mind she started to plan their deaths and most involved her shooting an arrow through their heads.

"Just a mouthful off the flank…"

Merry covered her mouth from a scream as the captain cut off the orc's head.

"How can it just do that?" Sophie whispered. "I know some people get on my nerves but I don't kill them! My God!"

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" the captain shouted.

"Let's go!" Merry hissed.

They started crawling towards the forest but Sophie stopped and wiggled over to a blade. She cut the rope bonding her wrists and ankles and gingerly rubbed them. Then she looked over and saw an orc towering over Pippin.

"Pippin!" she cried.

Then a spear went through the beast, narrowly missing the hobbit. Pippin pushed him off of him just to see a horse on top of him.

"PIPPIN!" Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Get behind the rocks!" Boromir shouted.

Kitty and Moon immediately ducked behind the rocks closest to them. Legolas and Boromir joined Kitty at her rock and Aragorn and Gimli at Moon's. Being curious as ever, Kitty peeked her head over the rocks and fell back.

A giant group of horses with big men on them were coming at them. It sounded like really loud thunder. To her horror, it looked like they were going to trample the rocks and kill them.

"Is this going to work?" she squeaked.

"We're gonna be squashed like tomatoes!" Moon wailed.

Legolas yanked Kitty towards him for she was going towards Aragorn, Gimli and Moon as the riders went right past him. She let out silent screams and pushed against Legolas' chest, trying to get as far away from them as possible. Her fists clenched the long grass until her knuckles were white.

Aragorn stood up and shouted loudly, "Riders of Rohan! What news do you bring from the Mark?"

Kitty let out a terrified scream that Legolas unsuccessfully tried to muffle with his hand. The Riders of Rohan were coming back at them at full speed. Moon glanced worriedly at Kitty hoping she wouldn't faint.

_That's EXACTLY what we need right now, _she thought sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Legolas keeping her steady on her feet. She was scared too when they surrounded them. She was actually shaking a little. Boromir put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she stopped shaking.

"What business does an elf, two men, a dwarf and two girls have in the Riddermark?" a man with a deep voice demanded. "Speak quickly!"

Gimli said gruffly, "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

The man, who Kitty and Moon assumed to be Èomer, got off his horse. He was a little taller than Boromir and towered over the dwarf who acted like he could care less.

"I would cut of your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Èomer snarled.

Kitty let out a yelp as Legolas pulled out his bow notched an arrow, pointing it at Èomer. His eyes were narrowed in anger as he spat out, "You would die before your stroke fell."

Aragorn pushed Legolas' arm down but he continued glaring at Èomer. Èomer glared at Legolas. It was a very intense glaring session.

"Greetings, Èomer." Boromir said, nodding his head. "It is I, Boromir of Gondor. These are my companions Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloín, and Legolas of Mirkwood."

The spears were lowered much to Moon's relief. One was so close to her face that she was absolutely still, taking shallow breathes.

Èomer took off his helmet and Kitty hid her blushing face behind Legolas. Èomer was actually quite hot in her opinion. He didn't look weird like the actor who played him in the movies with the split mustache and big nostrils. He had thick dirty blonde hair to his shoulders and deep brown eyes. His scruffiness was like Boromir's except a tiny bit less. He was broad and muscled and dirty. Not really Kitty's type but she felt oddly attracted to his manliness.

He put his big hand on Boromir's shoulder, grinning. "It is good to see a friendly face." Then he looked at Kitty and Moon. "You never mentioned who they are."

_He looks so yummy when he smile-grins, _Kitty thought, blushing harder.

"I'm Moon and that's Kitty," Moon stated.

Èomer looked at Moon and looked over Legolas' shoulder at Kitty. She composed herself and walked from behind him and stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," she said, a smile plastered on her face.

_Really? _Her mind screamed at her. _That's the best you can do? COME ON!_

Then she quickly added, "My name's Katherine or Kitty for short. But I really prefer Kitty over Katherine. Katherine is too much of a mouthful—"

"Yes, we get it," Moon interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Can we get on with this now?"

Kitty's face flushed again and she returned to her spot behind Legolas. She was mentally screaming at herself for babbling on and on about herself. You _do not_ do that.

_Aye, Manwathiel,_ Amaniel groaned in Kitty's head. _You need to learn to speak less._

_HEY! _Kitty thought back, offended.

"Théoden is ill," Èomer said, frowning. "The reason is unnatural,"

"What has happened?" Aragorn inquired.

Èomer scowled. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company is those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked."

Kitty covered Moon's mouth with her hand for her friend was going to blurt out Gandalf. Moon removed Kitty's hand and frowned.

"We are no spies." Aragorn reassured. "We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friends' captive."

Èomer spoke gravely. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night."

"But there were two hobbits and a girl. You did see them?" Gimli demanded.

"The hobbits would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn commented.

"The girl is young like these two but she is rather short with short blonde hair and blue eyes." Boromir added.

Èomer shook his head. "We left none alive."

Moon shook with fury as she walked towards him. Sure, he would miss the hobbits, but Sophie? Sophie would scream at the slaughtering last night! I would be impossible to not notice her!

"How can you miss a teenager?" she cried, her eyes blazing. "A freaking human for crying out loud! What are you, blind?"

Èomer's eyes narrowed. "I would hold your tongue, Lady Moon. That shouting of yours will get you in deep trouble."

_The nerve of that guy! _Moon wanted to scream.

"She is sorry," Boromir said.

Moon narrowed her eyes and grumbled under her breath, "Yeah. Sure."

Èomer let out a small breath and motioned to where dark smoke was rising into the air. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked blankly.

Èomer nodded. "I am sorry,"

***Kitty's POV***

_Sophie and the hobbits are fine. _Amaniel told me._ Do not fret. I am more worried on how you are going to mount a horse._

I stared up at Arod with wide eyes, oblivious of Èomer and his men leaving. It wasn't that I disliked horses; it's just that I can't ride them. At my grandma's I didn't go faster than a trot. It hurt my bum.

"I'm not sure of this," I said, taking a step back.

Legolas gave me a smile. "It will be fine."

Legolas mounted the horse easily and I let out a deep breath. I could do this. I gingerly stepped towards the horse and gripped onto Legolas. I put one foot on the foot loopy thingy and tried to pull myself up.

I ultimately failed.

I let out a scream as I fell backwards and I fell into Aragorn's arms. The ranger knew I was going to fall.

"Do you require assistance?" he asked.

I let out a huff and unhooked my foot. I stood up and put my foot back on the thingy and held onto Legolas' shoulder again. Aragorn made sure I didn't fall as I climbed onto the saddle.

"See? It is not that bad." Legolas chirped cheekily.

"Shut up, elf," I snapped. Legolas started making the horse move forward and I held around Legolas' waist immediately and buried my face into his cloak. "STOP!"

Legolas stopped. "What is the matter?"

"It moves all bumpy and I'm going to fall off."

I heard him laugh. "You will not fall off as long as you hold on."

Then the horse started moving again and my grip tightened. I looked out and saw everything moving like in a car. A living car that didn't have seatbelts. Or doors. Or a proper and comfy seat.

Oh dear God.

_ I am going to die._

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see Kitty doesn't hang around horses a lot anymore (nonetheless ride them) <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated ;D **


	22. Chapter 22 Wicked White Wizard

_Chapter 22. Wicked White Wizard _

***Kitty's POV***

"Kitty, get down from the horse." Aragorn said annoyingly for the umpteenth time.

"NO!" I cried. "I like Arod. He's nice." I petted the horse's neck to prove my point. Then I leaned and whispered into his ear. "Who's a good pony? Who's a good pony?" He flicked his ears. "You are!"

Then I felt hands around my torso and I let out a wail of protest. But Boromir just plopped me on the ground like a sack of PO-TAY-TOES. Man, I love Sam for saying taters like that.

Pushing away my silliness I walked over to where the others were. Heavy smoke was in the air and the smell of burning flesh made me gag. It was ten times worse than the smell of Moria. And that place reeked!

"GAH!"

I spun around and saw a helmet rolling in the distance and Aragorn on the ground holding his head. Moon was holding one of Sophie's arrows with Boromir next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We failed them." Gimli stated blandly.

"Aragorn," Boromir called, keeling down and looking at something. "Look at this!"

Aragorn came over and knelt down too before mumbling, "Two hobbits lied here and Sophie there." Aragorn crawled a few feet ahead of him. "They crawled. Their hands were bound."

Moon picked up three pieces of rope. "Well, well, well. Looks like they cut the bonds off with something sharp or pointy."

"They ran over here… and were followed."

By now we were chasing the ranger while he muttered things out loud. Finally we were right in front of a creepy looking forest. How cliché.

"Fangorn!" Gimli exclaimed, stroking his beard. "What madness drove them in there?"

***Sophie's POV last night***

Pippin rolled away just in time. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around for that handy-dandy axe in the movie. Unfortunately it wasn't there so I substituted for a dagger. It uncut easily and I stood up, rubbing my wrists.

I spotted my dagger, bow, and quiver and sprinted towards it. I scooped it up and strapped it to my back. I turned around and ran to the forest where Merry and Pippin were waiting at the edge.

"Are you guys okay?" I panted.

"We will as soon as we get away." Merry replied.

"I'm going for my bow and quiver." I said. "It's right by that dead orc and I should have no problems."

"Be careful,"

I nodded and dashed over to my precious weapons. I grabbed the said items and slung them over my back. I also snatched my dagger by some bushes and ran back to Merry and Pippin.

"See? No problems," I said. Then I glanced over my shoulder and saw that really annoying orc who was hobbling towards us. "Now we better run very fast."

We all took into the forest as fast as we could go. We had to dodge trees, jump over bushes and logs, and duck under low branches. We ran for who knows how long and stopped behind a really big tree.

"Did we lose him?" Pippin asked, looking around. "I think we lost him."

Then that really ugly orc popped through some bushes and growled, "I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads! Come here!"

I let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled backwards. On instinct my hand grabbed a branch above my head.

"Climb the tree!" Merry yelped.

I looked at the big tree I was holding onto and jumped up and grabbed a higher branch. I swung my legs onto the one below it and pulled myself onto the branch. I grabbed onto a higher branch and stood up and climbed onto a branch about a foot higher. Merry looked around on the branch below me smiling.

"We lost him!" he exclaimed joyfully. "He's gone."

Right on cue he's dragged out of the tree and onto the ground and my throat was too dry to scream. I watched in horror as the orc towered over the hobbit with a threatening looking knife.

I let out a whimper as the tree started to move. I instantly hold on tighter and Pippin let out a cry. He fell backwards but a hand-like tree branch caught him. That orc started to snarl something a Merry but then the tree's foot went and _smashed_ him like an ant.

"Run, Merry! Run! Hurry!" Pippin yelled frantically.

Merry started to run but the tree-human-thing went after him and scooped him up in its other hand. I go absolutely still and shake my head as Merry looked over at me for help. What the donut could I do?

"Little orcs!" the tree said, beginning to walk.

"The tree's talking!" Pippin cried. "Merry, Sophie, the tree's talking!"

"Tree! I am no tree. I am an ent." The tree—excuse me—_ent_ corrected.

Merry's eyes widened in fascination. "A treeherder, a shepherd of the forest,"

"Treebeard some call me," Okay, the ent's name is Treebeard. OH!

"I remember this part now!" I gasped out loud.

Treebeard stopped in mid-step and I let out a shriek as I started to fall forwards. Then a hand caught me and there was a groan. I looked over and saw Merry scooting over to make room for me.

"Another orc!" Treebeard exclaimed.

"We are not orcs. This is a woman and we are hobbits!" Merry said, motioning to Pippin and him.

Treebeard looked down at me. "Sorry." He said, switching hands and putting Merry with Pippin in his other hand. His hand relaxed on me so it was more comfortable.

"No problem," I muttered, trying to breathe regularly.

Then Treebeard's hand tightened around the other two. "I have never head of any hobbits before. Sounds like orc mischief. They come with fire. They come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking, and burning. Destroyers and usurpers."

What the heck was a usurper?

"No!" Pippin squeaked.

"We are hobbits. Halflings. Shirefolk!" Merry added.

"They're telling the truth!" I piped up. "I've known these two for a while now and I can say they are hobbits."

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't." Treebeard mused. "The White Wizard will know."

Isn't that Gandalf? But in the show he's more of an ivory. Gandalf the Ivory. Nah, that doesn't sound right. Gandalf the White, now that's a catchy name. what would happen if he got reds in his washer? Then would he be Gandalf the Pink?

To my shock Treebeard released Merry and Pippin and they landed on the ground with light thuds. He lowered me down and I looked up and saw a blinding white light. I immediately cover my face and then smile when I lower my arm and see who it is.

***Back to Legolas, Kitty, Boromir, Moon, Aragorn, and Gimli***

***Third Person's POV***

"CRAP!"

Kitty let out a loud gasp as she lost her balance and fell off the slick, moss-covered log. She glared at the log and started to mutter under her breath about how stupid it was. Glaring at the damp ground, she followed behind Gimli.

Gimli eyed a peculiar liquid on a leaf and tasted it. "Orc blood!" he hissed, spitting it out.

Moon glanced over her shoulder at the dwarf and rolled her eyes. Not looking where she was going she almost walked over an important clue. Boromir's arm shot out and stopped her from doing so while Aragorn knelt beside it.

"These are strange tracks," he muttered.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said, looking around.

"This forest is old." Legolas said, putting his hand on a nearby tree. "It is full of memories… and anger."

Attempting to get across the log and not fall off, Kitty clambered back on top of it. She began to walk across when the log began to shake and let out a groan. Kitty gasped in surprise and jumped off, fleeing to the safety behind Aragorn.

"The trees are speaking to one another." Legolas explained.

"I tried to talk to a tree once." Kitty said, frowning. "It didn't work out very well."

Gimli raised his axe up in defense and looked around warily. Aragorn took notice of Gimli and shook his head.

"Gimli, lower your axe." Aragorn hissed.

Legolas grinned and walked over to the dwarf who no longer had his axe in the air. "They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it: waking up the trees, and teaching them how to speak."

Gimli snorted. "Talking trees. What do trees talk about? Hmm? The consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Legolas was about to comment about the rude remark but his silvery-blue eyes saw something in the distance. He ran over to Aragorn to alarm him.

"What is it?" Boromir asked, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas hissed.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn warned. "He will put a spell on us!"

Kitty pulled Moon away from the men and onto a slightly slimy rock that they sat on. The men turned around with their hands on their weapons waiting for the white light to come closer.

"Be quick," Boromir whispered.

"Duck!" Kitty wailed.

The two girls dropped to the ground as Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli spun around and were blinded. Gimli let out a grunt and threw his axe at the light as Legolas fired an arrow. Both weapons were deflected and the swords in Aragorn's and Boromir's hands' burned them and they dropped them to the ground.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits and a girl." The white light said.

"That doesn't sound like Gandalf," Moon whispered to Kitty.

Kitty shushed her with a fierce, "Shhh!"

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday, really. They met someone that they did not expect. Does this news comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Boromir snarled. "Show yourself, you coward!"

The light dimmed revealing a Gandalf dressed in white. His beard was longer and his hair was whiter, too. Honestly, it just looked like he got bleached.

"Oooh," Kitty giggled. "Boromir just called Gandalf a coward."

"This is impossible," Boromir said, astonished.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologized.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf said.

Moon gave Kitty a what-the-heck-does-that-mean look and Kitty shrugged. If her memory was right they should be going back to that flashback sometime soon.

"You fell!" Aragorn insisted.

_Yup, _Kitty thought, going off into Lalaland. _There's the flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update J:<br>**

**See? J looks like a frown! c:  
><strong>

**Anywho please review and/or favorite and/or subscribe  
><strong>

**_WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!_  
><strong>

Are you sick of Mary-Sues? Are you even sicker of Trolls?

Well, I am and so are some other people. That's why _G.A.S.P._ was created!**  
><strong>

_G. Go_

_A. And_

_S. Slaughter_

_P. Perfectionists_

But we also attack Trolls.

**If you want to help us rid fanfiction of it please contact me through a PM!**


	23. Chapter 23 Treebeard and Co

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's just this is the LAST month of school and TOMORROW is the VERY LAST DAY. So as you see, I've had a butt-load of tests and homework and studying and all the junk :P But tomorrow's the last day!  
><strong>

**!  
><strong>

**During the summer I update a lot more often but I'm MOVING! Where? A tropical island and it's NOT Hawaii! It's even better :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 23. The Amazing Adventures of Treebeard and Co. <em>

***Sophie's POV***

I carefully slid down from my perch on a really high branch and down near Pippin. He glanced over at me and I grinned. I gripped onto the branch I was on and stepped onto the larger branch next to me.

"Be careful, miss," Treebeard warned. "Don't go falling, now."

I nodded. "Okay,"

About an hour later I was nearly asleep. Treebeard could really make a person sleepy. I know that firsthand. He sang some song about a crown or something while I got really comfy in a leafy branch. I found myself trying to curl up in a ball while Treebeard talked.

"Such a beautiful verse," Treebeard sighed.

"Is it much further?" Merry asked.

Treebeard let out a bru-ra-hroom, or brum for short. He constantly let them out. "Don't be hasty. You may call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one. It is one of my own compositions." Then he cleared his throat.

What was his throat? A hollow piece of wood inside of him? Actually, how did he have eyes? If he has eyes then didn't he have a brain? How did a tree have a brain? What the heck?

A headache started to form in side my head and I let out a small whimper. Treebeard softly sang another verse in his deep voice and I let my eyelids shut. A blanket of tranquility fell on top of me and I fell asleep.

***Dream***

_The first thing I noticed was the rainbow in the sky. Giant, bright, glowing and happy. It was like the type of rainbows you draw with it ending in two clouds and everything. I saw the end of the rainbow and ran towards it. As I ran I noticed how soft the grass was beneath my toes and how pretty it was. Bright yellow, pink, and orange flowers were everywhere so I picked a few up to smell them._

"_I can get it first!" Kitty giggled, appearing by my side._

"_No you won't!" Moon shouted, passing us._

_ I smiled. "Don't even try!"_

_With a happy laugh I darted forward towards the end of the rainbow, the flowers forgotten. I could make out a big black pot on top of the steep hill. I ran with all my might but Moon and Kitty were still in front of me. They stopped at the pot and panted and I ran up._

"_Oh my God," Moon gasped, her eyes widening._

_ I looked into the pot and gasped too. The pot was filled of gold coins, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and all those pretty jewels. I grabbed one of the diamonds and it was as big as my hand._

"_No way," I whispered._

"_With a few of these golden coins we can pay back the museum," Kitty commented, grinning. "And with a few of these diamonds we can shop until we drop for the rest of the year." She inspected a rather large diamond and her grin grew bigger. "Or the rest of our lives." _

_ Moon picked up a ruby and stroked its smooth surface. "It's so pretty,"_

_ I grabbed some diamonds and stuffed them into a backpack that appeared by my feet. Moon and Kitty started to help put them in, too, and soon enough my pack was totally stuffed. Kitty grabbed a sapphire from the pot and tossed it into the air and tried to catch it but it failed. It fell to the ground and Kitty frowned._

"_That sapphire's rigged." She growled._

_ Then out of nowhere Merry's unsure voice called out, "Hello? Treebeard? Where has he gone?"_

_ Everything started to shake and I fell to the ground. I let out a gasp and everything turned dark._

***Back to reality***

"Wake up!"

Acting on instinct, I shoved the person shaking me away. I sat up and yawned. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my dream. Matter in fact, it was quite the opposite.

The wide grass field that was in my dream was replaced by a heavily wooded ground with logs everywhere. The clear blue sky was replaced by the canopies of gigantic trees and their dirty looking leaves. There was no Moon or Kitty; instead it was Merry and Pippin.

I looked over and saw that I had pushed over Merry. I rubbed at my eyes and then walked over and helped him up. He shook his head and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He shook his head. "No problem, Soph,"

I looked around some more and frowned. "Where are we?"

He wasn't paying attention to me, though. Instead he was looking quizzically at Pippin. "You're taller,"

"Who?" Pippin asked. "Sophie?"

I shook my head. "Not me."

"Yes, you're taller!" Merry said.

"Me?" I asked.

"No! Pippin! Pippin's taller!"

"Really?" I walked over to Pip and ruffled his curly hair. "He's not taller."

"Yes he is!" Merry insisted. "Pippin is taller!"

"Than what?" Pip asked.

"Than me!"

"I've always been taller than you."

"And everyone knows I've been taller than you two." I chimed in.

"That's because you're a Big Person." Merry said.

"Not really. I'm only five foot."

"I'm three foot seven." Pippin boasted.

"No you're not, Pippin!" Merry argued.

"Yes I am, Merry!" Pippin huffed back, crossing his arms.

"Pippin!"

"Merry!"

"Sophie!" I interrupted, smiling like an idiot.

Merry sighed. "Pippin, everyone knows that I am the tall one. You're the short one. Is that not true, Sophie?"

I shrugged. "I've honestly never noticed." I took a seat on the log. "I remember Kitty and Moon arguing about Hobbit height but that was forever ago."

"Please, Merry. You're what, three-foot-six? At the most?" Pippin walked over to Merry. "I'm pushing over three-seven, three-eight."

"I'm five foot." I repeated.

They ignored me.

"Three-foot-eight?" Merry repeated. "You did something!"

I looked at the bowl Pip was holding and gasped. "It's magic water!" I accused, pointing at the bowl.

Merry snatched the stone bowl Pippin and drank some.

"Merry, don't!" Pippin shouted, darting forwards towards the bowl. "Don't drink it, Merry! Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any."

"I want some!" Merry snapped, dodging Pip.

"It could be dangerous! Give it back! Meeerrrrrry!" Pippin was literally wailing.

"You two are acting stupid." I said in my best Moon voice.

I shook my head as they tripped over some roots. I got up and walked over towards a small pond and crouched down by it. I reached out towards it and the cold and clear liquid enveloped my hand.

"Help!" Pippin shouted. "Sophie! Treebeard!"

"I am not getting into your bowl fight!" I shouted back.

"SOPHIE!"

I stood up and walked towards the two and I heard Treebeard telling them to eat dirt and dig a hole. I arched an eyebrow at that and when I arrived in a small clearing Merry and Pippin were scrambling up Treebeard. I followed suit and I took a seat on a branch next to Pippin and he glared at me.

"What?" I asked. "Are you mad I wouldn't fight with you over that bowl?"

"A tree was trying to eat us!" Merry huffed from below me.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "When trees become dangerous ducks will become carnivores and hunt humans down to eat them."

"The trees have grown wild and dangerous." Treebeard brummed. "Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now, too few of us Ents left to manage them."

I should've had one of those voice recorders to record what he was saying. Trees had hearts now, and Ents had to keep track of them. Ents should go to New York, they don't have many trees. I didn't think New York had any evil trees at that.

"Why are there only a few of you guys?" I asked.

"Are there no Ent children?" Pippin added.

Treebeard let out an amused brum. "There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why is that?" Merry asked.

"Did the girls get mad and leave?" I joked.

"No, we lost the Entwives." Treebeard said.

I winced. I was joking, honestly. But how do you wipe out the whole female population?

"I'm sorry." Pippin said sincerely. "How did they die?"

Treebeard let out something between a brum and a chuckle. "Die, no. We just lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen any Entwives, hmm?"

I shook my head in disbelief. They _lost_ them. How the heck do you lose someone? One time I thought I'd lost my dog but he was down the street. It is just horrible to lose an actual person, let alone _all_ the girls.

"I don't think I have," Merry said. "Have you, Pip?"

"What do they look like?" Pippin asked.

Treebeard shrugged, causing me almost to fall off my branch. "I don't remember now."

Now cue Kitty face palming.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably my favorite chap so far. I think I'll pair Soso up with Merry. Or Pip. I can't decide!<br>**

**If you review and vote which Hobbit I should use to pair up with Sophia (or none) I'll give you an invisible coconut ;)**


	24. Chapter 24 The Battle of her Bladder

**A/N: This is probably going to be the last chapter before I move out of my house :O But don't worry, I can probably write down some chaps at my Grandma's and Grandpa's (we're staying with them until we leave on the flight)**

**Disclaimer (Just 'cause I feel like it): I don't own _Lord of the Rings_ or Moon  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 24. The Battle of her Bladder<em>

***Third Person's POV***

Moon shifted uncomfortably again in the saddle and looked around. The whole surrounding area was covered in ankle-tall grass and the occasional rock or two. There were no trees, bushes, or anything to protect her if she was answering Mother Nature's call. To make matters worse she could feel that her time of the month was here.

She gripped tighter onto Boromir's waist and buried her face in his Lóthlorien cloak. If she didn't go pee in the next ten minutes she was going to explode. Or worse, go in her pants.

_I gotta go! _She thought, wanting to scream.

She was happy her parents weren't there, especially her mother. Her mother would've told her to be patient because it was unladylike to squirm and such. Moon was raised in a very strict but loving household. She missed them dearly but she was also relieved of not having to go to her aunts' every month and see her annoying cousins.

Moon bit down on her lip and tried to peek over his shoulder. It looked like the city of Edoras was getting farther away rather than closer. She looked around the barren lands and shifted again.

Two minutes later she couldn't take it anymore.

"Boromir," she said loudly.

"Yes?" he asked.

She bit down on her lip before replying, "I kinda have to go."

"Go where?"

"I have to pee!" she shouted annoyed, making everyone slow down at her voice. "I have to go to the bathroom! Urinate! Answer Mother Nature's call!"

Kitty giggled. "Now you see what it's like to have to go when you're in the middle of something!"

Moon glared at her and muttered a colorful selection of words about the younger girl under her breath. Legolas, with the super keen Elvish hearing, heard it and his eyebrows almost hit his hairline. He had heard those foul words before on what Kitty said was MTV and that they were unkind and rude. Hearing Moon repeat the words made him question Men's language.

Boromir gently kicked the side of his horse and it sped up. The other horses followed suit and began to run at a faster pace. Kitty got bored quickly and began to trace the design on Legolas' cloak. She got bored of that and began to play with the Elven Prince's hair. She sighed at how soft and shiny it was and wished her hair was as thin and straight as his.

_How come Elves get all the good stuff? _She thought, frowning. _I wish this stupid Elvish gene thing would kick in sooner. I want super shiny hair. _

She could hear her mother chuckle at her while saying, _Be patient._

About twenty minutes later Gandalf started to slow down and the others copied him. Moon wanted to scream in frustration because the bathroom was so close and they stopped. She cursed the Wizard as he droned on and on.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf said. "There dwells Théoden, king of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

Kitty crinkled her brows in confusion. _Did Saruman the sour man send the Orcs to Earth? If so, how did he? Are there still Orcs on Earth? Crap!_

Kitty stared at Legolas' back as she pondered about the children's museum predicament. She looked up only to have a flag hit her face. She screamed in horror and then fell backwards, off of the horse. She landed on the ground with a thud and groaned.

"Kitty!" Moon gasped. She carefully got off of the horse she was on and ran over to Kitty. "Are you okay?"

Kitty glared at her and hissed through clenched teeth, "Just peachy,"

Kitty winced as she sat up and Legolas helped her remount their horse — she was slowly getting better at it. She growled a few choice words under her breath and Legolas, with his super Elven hearing, heard it and gave her a don't-you-dare-say-that-again look. In response she stuck out her tongue at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

_Moon and Kitty are foul-mouthed this morning,_ Legolas thought.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli grumbled a few minutes later.

Moon nodded as she looked at the people of Edoras. They were silent and dressed in black and stared at the company as they rode past them. Moon loved the color black but the people were overusing it.

They dismounted the horses when the reached the Golden Hall and walked up to the doorway. Moon tried to walk normal to the doors but ended up doing an awkward walk. Today was not her day considering she was about to pee herself but every time they got closer to a bathroom they were stopped or slowed down.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By the order of…" the guard man hesitated his little introduction. "Gríma Wormtongue."

The ticked off Moon let out a demonic growl and stepped in front of him. "Listen here, dude. I have had to pee all day and now you are denying me from getting inside to a bathroom." She grabbed her sword from her waist and a dagger from her boot and shoved the weapons into his hands. "Happy now?" she snarled, her eyes burning with rage.

"Mona," Gandalf barked, grabbing her back. "I apologize for her behavior."

Kitty giggled at Moon and stopped when Boromir gave her the same look Legolas gave her a few minutes before. She sighed loudly and gave Boromir her blades and dagger before stepping off to the side with Moon.

"Your staff," the guard man said.

Gandalf looked astonished. "Oh no. Would you part an old man from his walking staff?"

The guard man looked at the Wizard warily before nodding. "Fine,"

Gandalf took Legolas' arm for 'support' and the company walked inside. It was very dim and smelled foul. Crude men lurked in the shadows, glaring at the seven. It was eerily quiet and the only sound was footsteps echoing.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf spoke up, loud and clear.

Guards started to follow behind them and Kitty looked back curiously. One of the guards met her eyes and she immediately turned around. She glanced at the bouncing Moon and sympathy and amusement filled her. She looked forward and saw Théoden and her stomach lurched.

Théoden looked ancient and dead. His skin was full of wrinkles and was saggy. His hair was a nasty yellowed white and his eyes were glazed over. He was dressed in what seemed like five tons of thick clothing with a crown upon his head.

Gríma made her sick to her stomach. He was a spiteful little fellow that hunched over the king. His pale eyes took up most of his face and Kitty noted on how he had no eyebrows on his pale face. He had greasy black hair that hung by his face that matched his cloak.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden croaked.

Gríma stood tall and said in a nasally voice, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

Moon narrowed her eyes and shot daggers at his ugly little face. He was in-between her and the bathroom. The potty place as Soso said.

"Be silent!" Gandalf shouted angrily. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Even if Moon barely understood half of what the Wizard said she nodded in agreement. She wondered why Boromir hadn't said anything. He was a friend of Edoras, no?

Gandalf rose his staff and Gríma panicked. "His staff! I told you to take his staff!"

Guards ran at them and Kitty yelped as one yanked her away from the safety beside Legolas. She thrashed around and opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she was smacked in the face and she fell to the ground on instinct. She whimpered and rubbed the tender spot where the guard hit her. She looked up as he slapped her again and a cry escaped her. Then there was a strange sensation going through her.

Kitty jumped to her feet and water blasted the guard into a pillar. She ran up to him and kicked with all of her might into his manly spot. The man groaned and then fell to his knees. She went to kick him again but Aragorn pulled her back before she could do so.

Moon looked at Gandalf with wide eyes as he threw off his cloak and revealed his white robes. She covered her eyes from the blinding light with her hand but removed it as Gandalf began to yell.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf shouted.

Théoden gasped and recoiled back into his throne. Èowyn ran into the room and darted towards her uncle but Aragorn grabbed her before she could reach him. Kitty looked at the blonde woman with a frown and then looked back to Gandalf and Théoden.

"If I go Théoden dies," Théoden snarled.

_But that doesn't sound like him. _Moon thought. _Maybe it's Saruman._

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf advanced on the 'king'.

"Rohan is mine!" the foreign voice yelled.

"BE GONE!"

Théoden jumped up as to attack Gandalf but he was thrown back with an invisible force. He began to fall forward and Èowyn ran to him and caught him. She lifted him up and looked at him with tear-filled eyes as he transformed.

His hair turned shorter and blonder along with his beard. His eyes focused again and he had brown eyes. He lost the sag in his skin but he still had a couple wrinkles. In looks he lost about a hundred years.

"I know your face." He muttered. "Èowyn," Èowyn nodded happily and the tears fell as she smiled. Théoden looked away from her and a confused look grew on his face. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe fresh air again, my friend." Gandalf replied, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Dark has been my dreams of late." Théoden said, examining his hand.

"Your fingers would remember their strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said.

The guard man from the doors brought forth a case with a royal sword in it. Théoden drew it and examined its fine blade and detailed hilt. He looked over to Gríma who — was under Gimli's foot at the time — and his eyes narrowed in hatred.


End file.
